


Here's to Never Growing Up

by ashestoashes01



Series: youtube au [1]
Category: TFIL, vlog squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, quotev saw it first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashes01/pseuds/ashestoashes01
Summary: The Vlog Squad and TFIL have some secrets that are threatening to break free. When Emerson Dobrik and Ashe Golbach come to visit their brothers for the summer, their secrets start to fly and so do some sparks between some of the friends. Get Ready.*the mature rating isn’t for anything explicit it’s just for the odd joke every once in a while**there will be magic involved because it’s us and we can’t hold back from doing that*





	1. ashe golbach

Name: Ashe Golbach

Age: 19

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Bisexual

Powers: This will be a powers AU, there will be a chapter dedicated to describing all of the others’ powers. Ashe’s powers are being able to copy anyone else’s powers. Literally anyone’s.

Family: Sam Golbach(brother, love my little ray of sunshine), Allison (sister), Ben (twin brother), mom and dad golbach? I found all of this on Famous Birthdays.

Species: Mutant

Looks: She has strawberry hair and blue eyes, She’s 5’3 and average weight. She wears a lot hoodies, mainly her brother’s merch stuff in support and sometimes she wears other youtuber merch. She wears them usually with jeans and sometimes leggings and converse. She as thick as hell, Richard Tozier/Nerd glasses like I do. We're very blind.

Personality: She’s a master at sarcasm and is a meme. She’s very kind most of the time unless you’re rude to her or her kids. She loves her big brother and looks up to him, literally and figuratively.

Backstory: After graduating from high school, she moved closer to her brother and his friends to go to college. She choose to study to be a criminal psychologist. In college, she met a girl named Emerson Dobrik. They bonded over their brothers being popular youtubers and overtime they became close enough to plan a vacation to surprise their brothers. They had the whole vacation planned out, all from the moment arrived to the city and to the moment the school started up again. Except, Ashe didn’t plan to immediately bond and connect with everyone so quickly and she certainly didn’t plan to love making videos with everyone.


	2. emerson dobrik

Age: 19

Family: David Dobrik (older brother), Sara Dobrik (younger sister), Ester Dobrik (younger sister), Toby Dobrik (younger brother), mom and dad (couldn’t find their names)

Power: Teleporting, Time Travel and Can see and talk to dead people (basically Five and Klaus’ powers together)

Species: Mutant

Description: Medium length dirty blonde hair, greenish hazelish eyes, 5’5, wears anyones hoodies, vans, pop culture Merch is everything to her, is very very close with David, a walking meme, basically a basic white girl but is a meme.

Backstory: After growing up in Chicago all her life, Emerson went to college in California to be closer to her brother. She chose to study in theater/acting. This is where she met Ashe Golbach and realized the both had idiotic brothers who filmed YouTube videos. After school ended for the coming up vacation, Ashe and Emerson decided to surprise their brothers and stay with them instead of going back home. This is when Emerson met friends of David, The Dolan Twins. She got close to Grayson through time and started making her own YouTube adventures with Ashe. Let’s see how that goes.


	3. Brief Description of Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys! before we get this story started we wanted to give you all a short intro to everyone's powers and the story's summary in general. i figured this would be the easiest way to do it rather than just start writing without giving much of a prologue to any of the characters and their powers.

Ashe Golbach: Ashe can copy other people’s powers with amazing accuracy, no matter the power or situation. On her own, though, she has telekinesis, Which, of course means that she can can control things with her mind. 

Emerson Dobrik: Emerson can see dead people and teleport/time travel. Think of her powers as a combination of Klaus and Five from the Umbrella Academy, just without the constant getting stuck in a post-apocalypse world. :)

Sam Golbach: Sammy has hydrokinesis. That means he has the ability to control water. He can manipulate it into any shape he wants and move pretty much telepathically.

David Dobrik: David is what is commonly known as an empath. He has the ability to read and change people’s emotions as much as he pleases. He uses it for his own pleasure and to help people. He doesn’t use it on the people he cares about a lot unless they need him to.

Grayson Dolan: Grayson is a shapeshifter. Meaning he can control what,or even who, he wants to look like. He usually uses his powers for harmless pranking and uses it to escape from a bad situation. He likes to entertain his friends with being able to turn into them or their favourite animal. He especially enjoys the look on a certain time traveler’s face when he turns into any animal.

Ethan Dolan: Ethan has precognition. This means that he can see something from someone’s future with just a touch. He does what he can to make sure something happens, but sometimes he can’t help but want to change something. Especially when it comes to his brother.

Colby Brock: Colby has pyrokinesis. This means that he has the ability to manipulate fire’s hape anyway he wants. As well as produce fire anywhere he wants. He enjoys impressing his friends, especially a certain copycat, with his tricks.

Longer Summary: In this world, being a mutant in not unheard of. Everyone knows they exist. Though, many don’t want them too. It’s almost a bad thing to be a mutant. Even when you’re one of the many good ones who just want to people happy and healthy.

Emerson Dobrik and Ashe Golbach are proud to say that they are two of those good mutants. The two became unlikely friends in their first year of college and have both learned to deal with all of the mutant hate in their lives. They find comfort in watching their brothers and their friends doing what they love online. One day, they plan to see to go see their brothers and experience what it’s like doing videos. They quickly find that they actually love doing it and they find out more about the friends who have a makeshift family for them and they find something more.


	4. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will cover the journey to sam and david, them reuniting, and meeting their friends.
> 
> this is set around christmas during like winter break which is hwy they are wearing hoodies so much

Emerson groans as her alarm blares a Twenty One Pilots song. She fumbles around on her bedside table to shut off her phone. She gets up and puts her hair up into a messy bun, brushing her teeth before heading into the kitchen. Emerson enters to see her roommate, Ashe, sitting at the table drinking coffee.

“I swear you never sleep! How are you always awake?” Emerson groans, slumping onto another char.

Ashe laughs and gets up to make Emerson her coffee. “That’s what happens when you have severe anxiety and insomnia.”

Emerson scoffs, “Yeah, okay, that’s fair.”

“So, I can either make pancakes now or we can go ahead and get into the car to go?”

Emerson thinks on it for a moment, “I think we should go ahead and go. I know it’s not a long drive but, I want to get there as soon as possible so we can just hang out.”

Ashe nods her agreement, she chugs the rest of her coffee and then washes her cup. “I’m going to go get ready and then I’m ready to go. I did my packing last night.”

“I need to do some small stuff still but nothing big.” Emerson shrugs, “Did the laundry go off at all? I put a hoodie or two in the dryer last night.”

“Yup, it went off at around 1 actually. I took them out and put them on the sofa. I didn’t if they were mine or yours. We have too much of the same things.”Ashe says as she walks into her room.

Emerson smiles and then goes to get her own things together.

\--------------

“Okay, so you drive half and I’ll drive the other half?” Emerson offers.

Ashe nods as she packs her stuff into the pack and grabs one of her hoodies from her bag, shivering. She climbs into the front seat ad rolls her eyes at the smirk Emerson is wearing.

“You’re wearing my brother’s merch, aw, you’ll make him blush when he meets you.” Emerson jokes.

Ashe rolls her eyes again and goes to grab something from her pocket. “Where’s my phone?”

“You left it in the backseat.” Emerson says, she goes to plug her own phone on.

“Nein!” Ashe snaps, slapping Emerson’s hand away.

“Wow, pulling the German out aren’t you?” Emerson asks. “Anyway, you can’t grab your phone, therefore I can pick the music!”

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole.” Ashe deadpans.

Emerson just looks at her for a minute before groaning and leaning back in her seat. “Supernatural, really?”

Ashe smirks, “Sorry, Emmie, you left me no other choice but to make reference to one of our shows.”

“Emmie’s not my name, Ashe. It’s Emerson.”

Ashe smirks, “Not to me it isn’t.” She says, pushing her glasses up on her nose. She sighs before focusing and then her phone is suddenly on her lap. She smirks again before plugging it in.

Emerson looks at her with wide eyes, “Ashe! You know, we can’t use our powers out in the open like this!” She snaps, looking around the parking lot with scared eyes.

Ashe immediately puts a hand on Emerson’s to calm her down. “Em, it’s not that big of a deal.” She says, calmly.

“Not that big of a deal?! Ashe, they are currently trying to find reasons to pass that ban on mutants using their powers! They are trying to arrest us and put us in prison!”

“Em, we can’t let people who have no idea how we really, dictate what we can and can’t do. They don’t know how our mutations work, how we think, and they don’t care enough to try to understand. All they see is freaking Magneto in the XMEN hurting and hating humans in a movie.”

“You hate humans.” Emerson says softly.

“I hate idiots and people who are ignorant, doesn’t matter what species they are.”

Emerson nods, “I know, I get it. I just wish we could be who we are without the fear of someone judging us.”

“It doesn’t matter who we are or what we do, there’s always going to be someone judging us. Best and only thing we can do say, ‘Screw you’ and do it anyway.”

Emerson considers this for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know.” Ashe says as she pulls out of the parking lot.

Emerson scoffs as Ashe starts the Falsettos soundtrack.

\--------------------

“Do we want Wendy’s or Burger King?” Ashe asks as she turns onto the exit. She turns down the radio from when it was blaring This Had Better Come to a Stop.

Emerson gives her a deadpan look, “Wendy’s, obviously. Who chooses Burger King?”

Ashe smirks as she parks in the parking lot. “We’re getting out of this car, my ass hurts.” She says when Emerson gives her questioning look. “Besides, your time to drive.”

\---------------------

After lunch full of plenty of french fries, chicken nuggets, and Dr. Pepper, they roommates jump into their car yet again. This time with Emerson in the front seat and finally able to choose her own music. She, of course, chooses Shrek the Musical. She clicks on Freak Flag and pulls out of the parking lot.

\---------------------

“OH MY GOD WE’RE HERE!” Emerson nearly shouts as she pulls into her brother’s driveway.

“Jeez, kid, calm down.” Ashe laughs.

“IT’S MY BROTHER! LET ME ENJOY THIS! YOU’LL SEE YOUR OWN SOON ENOUGH!!”

Ashe laughs and gets out of the car, stretching a bit.

Emerson pauses for a minute, “I’m kinda nervous. We kind of just showed up out nowhere.”

“Hey, he’s been asking you to come down here since we started college. He wants you here. Don’t worry too much.”

Emerson nods and gives herself some more confidence. “Okay, I’m ready.” She says before just ringing the doorbell.

An older man with greying hair opens the door, they recognize him as Jason Nash. “Um, hi, we don’t allow fans here, sorry.”

“Oh, no, we’re not fans! I’m Em-”

A crash interrupts Emerson and she see her brother running up to her. “EMMY!”

“DAVY!” They shout jumping into each other’s arms.

“I felt your energy the moment you pulled up!” David says with a wide smile. Jason and some of the members of the Vlog Squad look at the still hugging siblings and the mystery girl in confusion.

Ashe sends them a calm smile, “Hi, guys. I’m Ashe Golbach. Um, that’s Emerson Dobrik. Before ask, yes, there is the relation you think.”

The small portion of the Vlog Squad that has gathered just nods, still looking at them in confusion.

David breaks apart from his sister, still smiling wide and keeping one arm around her. “Okay, guys, this is my little sister. Her name is Emerson and I’ve told you pretty much everything about her.”

“Is she the one that can’t stomach too much chocolate?” Josh asks.

Ashe and David cringe slightly at the memories that prove that statement true as Emerson blushes and nods.

David smiles again starts introducing everyone. “This obviously isn’t my whole Vlog Squad but this is Heath, Zane, Jason, and Josh.”

Everyone smiles and hugs Emerson.

“I don’t know you though.” David says, looking at Ashe with interest, trying to read her emotions. He’s surprised when she mentally pushes back.

“Oh, hi, I’m Ashe. Em’s-”

“Roommate! Yes, I do know you! From both Sam and Emerson.” David says, moving to hug her. “Thank you for keeping my sister out of trouble and making her more comfortable with her mutation.”

Ashe smiles, “Of course.”

Emerson looks at the boys and hits David’s arm as he pulls away from Ashe.

“Don’t worry! They know about mine! They are cool with it! The whole vlog squad is!” David quickly reassures.

Emerson looks at the present squad, expecting to see disapproving or disgusted looks. But she’s only met with friendly smiles. She sighs in relief and smiles back at them.

\--------------------------

-an hour or so later-

“So, are you guys staying the night or do you guys have somewhere else to be?” Josh asks.

Ashe smiles, “We were actually about to go. I want to see my own brother before it gets too late.”

Emerson nods, “And we have a hotel for the night but, we can see you guys tomorrow.”

“If you guys are cool with it, would you guys be cool with us filming with you tomorrow?” Heath asks.

Emerson and Ashe look at each other and have a silent debate before they both nod. “Yup, we’d be okay with that.”

“But for now, I think we’re going to head towards my brother’s. We’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Ashe gets up and smiles, hugging everyone goodbye.

Emerson hugs her brother tight and freezes as he whispers in her ear, “Oh, by the way, the Dolan Twins are coming by tomorrow to film a collab for our channels. Hope you are cool with meeting each other.”

“Um, yup, cool, cool, cool, cool. Nice.” Emerson stutters, suddenly becoming Jake Peralta from Brooklyn 99.

“Bye, guys! See you tomorrow.” Everyone shouts some sort of variation of this.

\---------------------------

-they still live in the trap house fight me-

“We’re here.” Ashe says as she pulls into the driveway.

“Yup, you ready for this?” Emerson asks.

Ashe smiles, “Probably not, but let’s go anyway.”

They get out the car and knock on the door finally. The door is opened by a man with purple dyed hair. They recognise him as Jake Webber. He gives them a confused smile, “Um, hi?”

“Um, hi, I’m Ashe?” Ashe says with a shy smile. “I’m-”

Jake lets an excited gasp and pulls them both into the house. “This is great. I’m Jake! It’s great to finally meet you, Ashe! I’ve heard so much about you from Sam and Katrina!” He excitedly says. “SAM!!!” He yells for the whole house to hear. Two other boys come out. They recognise them as Elton and Corey.

“What is with all of the yelling Jake? Who was at the door?” Corey tiredly asks. He looks to the side of Jake and sees the girls. “Oh, crap!”

“Hi?” The girls nervously say.

The awkward silence is thankfully broken when Sam comes down the stairs finally. “What is going-” Sam pauses and a grin grows on his face. “ASHES!!!”

Ashe smiles widely, “SAMMY!!” She says before they both nearly jump on each other.

Colby Brock decides that this is a good time to make his own way down the stairs. “What is going on?”

“Apparently, that’s Ashe.” Elton asks, watching the two Golbachs.

Colby looks a the girl again and eyes go wide, “That’s Ashe? Like Sam’s little sister, Ashe?”

Elton, Jake, and Corey nod and the siblings pull away from each other finally.

“Oh, Sammy, this is Emerson Dobrik! My friend and roommate I’ve told you guy about!” Ashe smiles and introduces her favourite people.

Sam looks at Emerson and smiles, he goes in to hug her. “Finally meeting my sister’s best friend. Wow, finally.”

Emerson laughs as she pulls away from the hug. Ashe laughs a bit too and looks at Colby. “I could say the same thing. Hi, I’m Ashe.”

Colby gulps and smiles at her, “I’m Colby.”

Sam and Emerson exchange a look before Sam quickly takes Ashe’s attention away from his best friend. “ANYWAY! This is Jake, Elton, Corey, and, obviously, Colby.”

Everyone exchanges smiles, hugs, and greetings.

\---------------------

-again, an hour or so later-

“So, where are you guys headed for the night?” Elton asks.

“We’re going to go grab something to eat and then head to our hotel.” Emerson says.

Elton nods and Sam asks, “Where are guys going to eat?”

Emerson shrugs, “Probably just like a McDonald’s or something.”

“Oof, well, tomorrow or something I will have to take you guys to a good place to eat for lunch or something.” Colby smiles.

Emerson smiles, “That would be great!”

“Yeah, it would.” Ashe smiles too.

Sam clears his throat, “So, um, tomorrow, what’s your plan?”

“We’re actually going to be filming with David and meeting the rest of his squad!” Emerson smiles.

“Then we’ll have to all collab while you guys are here!” Corey says.

Elton nods, “We’ve been planning an overnight video with them! This might be the best time to do it!”

Everyone nods in agreement and make plans to meet and talk through their collab.

\------------------------

Later that night, everyone lays in their bed, excited for what the next two weeks are going to bring.


	5. Introducing Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this is taking a while but if you’re not new to us, then you know how we are by now! if you are new to us, hi hello we sometimes take a while to update depending on the book! hope you choose to stick with us! 
> 
> -A.M.

Emerson wakes up the next morning in her hotel room, almost forgetting where she is. When she remembers what day it is, she feels a burst of excitement. She looks around the room and tries to find Ashe. Only to see that her friend has disappeared. She almost begins to worry when said friend walks into the room with Starbucks.

“Alright, here’s your green tea frap.” Ashe says as she sips her coffee and hands Emerson hers. “Ready for today? David messaged and asked when we would be able to be there.”

Emerson takes a drink while nodding, “Yeah, totally! It’s going to be fun! I think we should be over there within an hour?” She says as she gets out of bed.

Ashe nods in agreement, pulling out her phone to message David.

Ashe🐱: sleeping beauty is awake, we should be over there soon. within the hour.

David 📹: YAY! Sounds great, see you guys then! The Twins just got here!

Emerson walks into the bathroom grabbing black thigh high ripped jeans, a red flannel, same color vans and put her hair in pigtail Dutch braids.

“Looking a little dressed up? Dress to impress the twins?” Ashe laughed

“Just one” Emerson winked and walked out the door with Ashe following.

Em🦁: otw. Can’t wait!

David🎥: see you in 10!

~after car ride~

“Holy crap I’m going to meet the Dolan Twins and the rest of the Vlog Squad” Emerson whispers to Ashe as they knock on the door.

“Relax! You’ll be fine” Ashe pats her best friend back

“I’ll get it!” A deep voice yells.

The door opens to reveal Scotty Sire.

Scotty smiles at them in confusion before his eyes widen, “YOU'RE EMERSON! Hi! I’m Scotty, it’s nice to meet you!” He says pulling her in for a quick hug, “You must be Ashe!”

Ashe smiles and nods, returning the hug quickly.

“Come in, guys! Everyone’s here now!” Scotty says.

David rushes down the stairs, camera in his hands and a wide smile on his face. “I can't wait to introduce you guys to the viewers! Let me introduce you guys to the rest of the squad first though!” He walks them into the living room that has everyone sitting around. “Guys, this is my sister Emerson and our friend Ashe!” He introduces the girls first.

“Hi, guys! Big fan of all of you!” Emerson says, smiling wide and barely containing her excitement.

Ashe, on the other hand, is her normally calm self as she smiles at everyone.

“Okay so first we have Corinna Kopf” David said pointing at a girl with Snow White (not grey) hair and a pretty smile while saying hi

“Next we have Zane Hijazi” David pats his back

“Hi baby!” Zane says hugging Emerson seeing her excitement

“Oh my god hi!” She responds

David chuckles “Heath Hussar” Heath also waves and smiles his pretty smile

“Toddy Smith”

“Hello there beautiful” Toddy winks

Emerson drags over David “He’s really freaking hot in person” Emerson whispers as David laughs out loud

“Liza Koshy” Liza smiles

“Jonah/nick”

“Alex Ernst”

Emerson mentally screams

“Carly and Erin”

“Annnnnd last but not least Jason, Josh, Natalie and Kirsten!” David explains

Emerson smiles at Natalie, “Hey, I don't know if you remember me, but-“

Natalie quickly cuts her off with a hug and a smile, “Of course I remember you Em! We only grew up together!”

Emerson smiles and laughs in relief. Her smile brightens and her nerves build up with both of the Dolans walk up to her, “H-hi!”

Grayson smiles widely at her, “Hey, I’m Grayson! Nice to finally meet you. Even though I already feel like i know you from David!”

“I’m Ethan! It’s nice to meet you!” Ethan smiles and they all hug.

Emerson tries not to pass out as she sits on a sofa next to her brother as he turns the camera on.

“Hey guys! So, today’s going to be slightly different because I have two new members of the Vlog Squad to introduce you to!” David smiles and motions for the girls get in closer. “So this is my little sister Emerson!”

Emerson excitedly waves at the camera, “Hi everyone!”

“And this is our friend, Ashe! She’s actually Sam’s little sister!” David says turning the camera towards a smiling Ashe.

“Hiya!” She says with a small wave.

“Also, the Dolans are here!” He says, showing them on the camera. They smile and make a peace sign. David turns the camera around to face him, “So I was thinking about a way to initiate them into the Squad! Now, the only way to do that is to blindfold them and lay them down on the floor!”

“That’s not suggestive at all!” Ashe and Heath whisper under their breath. They exchange a smile.

“Wait, what is going on my body?! I will freak out no matter what it is! I’m warning all of you!” Emerson says, eyes wide.

Everyone laughs

“Who shall go first?” David asked as he laughs an evil laugh

“I’ll go..” Ashe said getting on the ground and putting the bling fold on

“Zane bring in the item!” Zane brings in snake and slowly lays it on Ashe

“What is that?” Ashe said calmly yet kind of concerned

“David! What is it!” Ashe said

Ethan takes her blindfold off while laughing

“Oh! It’s me” Ashe laughs

Emerson, Grayson, Ethan and Jason wheeze

“I knew you would say that!” Emerson laughed

~after taking off the snake~

“Alright Em. I’m your big brother so you should trust me” David smiles at the camera

“Ehh that’s what I’m scared about” Emerson said

“Okay, fair enough just lay down!” David laughs. “Hey, Grayson! Come help me get this one!”

“Oh my god! No, it’s that big?!” Emerson yells.

Grayson laughs and then looks at David, slightly confused but lets himself be dragged into another room.

“Look, I know about you mutation and I wanted to ask if you would be comfortable turning into a spider to freak Em out. You cant lie to me! I can read emotions!” David asks.

Grayson ponders this for a moment, “That’s your mutation I assume?”

David nods, “Em has one too if that makes you feel better.”

Grayson nods before turning into a spider.

David smiles and picks him up. He turns the camera back on and takes them into the living room. Ashe looks up, wandering where Grayson went before she snorts when she sees the spider in his hand.

David carefully puts Grayson on Emerson and he begins to crawl around.

“Oh my god! David! Is that a spider?! DAVID!” Emerson screeches. “If it is and it’s not Tom Holland then I don’t care, I will YEET it across the room!”

Alex laughs before taking the blindfold off.

Emerson screams and unintentionally teleports to the other side of the room. Grayson quickly shifts back and stands up, looking at her with concern.

“It was you?!”

Grayson takes a minute to laugh “Yeah! I think I need my inhaler!” Grayson laughs

Ethan tosses him his inhaler.

“David! You almost made me squish him!” Emerson squeals

“I’m sorry!” David laughs

Ashe couldn’t help but laugh at her phobia

“You both know I HATE spiders. Hence why I’m sending a dead person to haunt you both” Emerson crosses her arms

David laughs and hugs his sister

Everyone looks at David and then looks at the girls

“WELCOME TO THE VLOG SQUAD!!!” They all yell and jump around in excitement.

Emerson and Ashe look at each other with bright eyes, grinning and laughing with everyone else.

-

“So what now?” Corinne asks as they eat a small lunch.

Grayson swallows his food, “How about we go out and show the girls around? We can even vlog it?”

Everyone nods in agreement and gets up to grab what they need.

Grayson stops Emerson in the hallway, “Hey, I’m sorry I scared you earlier! David didn’t mention how scared you were of spiders.”

Emerson smiles at him, “Don’t worry about it! It was his idea! We can prank him back him back later.” Emerson winks.

“I like the way you think!” Grayson laughs and hugs her.

Emerson mentally screams when she hugs back.

David walks to his Tesla.

“So we can fit five people in here, minus the girls. Who wants to go?” David asked

“I’ll go.” Grayson said

“I’ll go too.” Alex said hoping in

“I can fit four people in my Jeep” Ethan explains

“Corinna, Jason, Josh and Toddy get in the Jeep with Ethan” David said

“Alright” the four of them responded

~in the Tesla on the road~

“So Ashe, tell me, has my sister been getting good grades” David gives Emerson a glare

Everyone else in the car laughs.

Ashe smiles, “Well, considering that she lives with me. Yea, she does. She’s doing well in her classes and i’m very proud.” The girls exchange a smile.

“You sound like a mom!” Grayson jokes.

“She may as well be my mom! She does everything for me!” Emerson says.

David looks at her with a smile, “Thank you.” He whispers.

Ashe nods.

“So, what’s your major?” Grayson asks Emerson.

“I’m a theatre arts major actually.”

“Woah that’s awesome!” Grayson smiles “what about you Ashe?” Grayson asks the other female

“I’m working to be a criminal psychologist major!” She says

“Really? We have a couple criminal friends.” David laughs

“Jeff” Emerson, Alex and David said all at once

“Speaking of Jeff, where is he?” Grayson asked

“Visiting Family” Alex said as they pull up to the grove

“Welcome to the grove!” Toddy yells as all of them get out of the two cars.

Emerson and Ashe laugh as they look around, eyes wide.

“Woah.” Ashe says in wonder.

“I don’t think I've been in a mall this big before!” Emerson says.

Grayson laughs at her.

“How about we all split up into twos?” David called out

“Grayson and Emerson, Ashe and Me, Scotty and Toddy, Ethan and Alex, Jason And Josh, and Corinna and Natalie? This will help the two girls figure out the stores and stuff” David said as they all split up

“So have you ever been to Gucci?” Grayson asked looking down at Emerson. (Might I remind you I am almost 5’4 and Grayson is 5’11...)

“No I’ve always wanted to go!” Emerson smiles brightly

“Well Ms. Dobrik, you’re in luck!” Grayson laughs and takes her

~~Ashe and David, an iconic duo~~

“Tell me a store and I’ll take you my friend” David laughed

“Hmm do they have a Starbucks?” Ashe said seriously

“Yeah! I’ll take you!” David exclaims

The two walk over to get coffee and sit down and just chat for a bit.

The two walk into Starbucks and Ashe sighs happily, “My one true love!”

“Coffee or Starbucks?” David laughs.

“Coffee!” Ashe confirms. The two laugh as they sit down at a table after ordering.

“So, Ashe, i’m gonna ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest with me.” David says, completely serious for once.

Ashe looks at him somewhat confused and somewhat intrigued, “Okay, go ahead.”

“Does my sister have a boyfriend or anything of the sort?” David asks bluntly. “I can't have anything getting weird because Grayson is already starting to like her and I think she already likes him.” He explains.

Ashe nods, “Yea, they both like each other. Anyway, no. No boyfriends or anything. She went on two dates in freshman year. A guy named Scott and a guy named Peter. Neither got a second date.” She pauses as David laughs. “Anyway, how do you feel about Grayson and Em?”

David shrugs, “Honestly, I think they may be good for each other.”

Ashe nods in agreement.

“So,” David quickly wants to change the subject. “Any boyfriends on your side?”

Ashe scoffs, “Nope. Don’t really want one either. Not really into the whole romance thing myself.”

“Especially with being a mutant?” David asks. When she nods, he takes a moment to ask her something he’s been wanting to know for a while. “What even is your mutation? I’ve been thinking it’s like mine because you fight me easily but Em was saying you can move things with your mind.”

Ashe smirks, laughing at how she confuses people, “I’m a copycat. I can copy any mutation. But I also have telekinesis.”

David nods, somewhat understanding now.

“So, what about you and the romance department. I know you and Liza broke up awhile ago. Anyone else?”

David shakes his head, “No, I think the romance department and I are on a long break for awhile.”

Ashe smiles and raises her cup, “Single pringles club?”

David laughs and raises his drink to hers, “Single pringles club.” He confirms as they both laugh.

—-

with gray and em.

“Okay okay so I’ve always wondered this. Why don’t Moose have a plural? Like it makes no sense?” Emerson laughs digging into the ice cream her and Gray bought.

“Well they can’t be called mice.” Grayson laughs

“True but they can be called meese!” Emerson laughs

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard all day” Grayson laughs louder this time

“I try” Emerson said with a proud smile

But that was ruined by the sound of girls screaming not only Graysons name but David’s and the entire squads too.

“GRAYSON DO YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?”

“DAVID ARE YOU FINALLY OVER LIZA?!”

“OMG ITS SCOTTY SIRE!!”

“We gotta get out of here!” David laughs while pulling out his Camera

“NO!!! I DROPPED MY ICE CREAM” Em yells as they all run to their cars with fans following

“Em, it’s time to let it go. The ice cream was almost gone anyway” Ashe giggles.

“Don’t worry! We can get you a new one!” Grayson laughs and takes her hand to pull her along faster.

Emerson heart starts beating a little fast and David and Ashe smiles knowingly at each other.

“So, where to now?” Emerson asks once they finally reach the car, all breathing a little heavy.

“One second!” David says. He’s finally got the camera out and everyone’s laughing. “So, we may have just gotten chased out of the Grove.”

“I feel like a real vlog squad member now!” Emerson laughs.

“I feel like my brother now.” Ashe jokes.

Everyone laughs at their comments.

“Title idea, We got kicked out of the Grove?!” Emerson laughs.

David pretends to think about this. “Not a bad idea actually. It really isn’t. I’m gonna keep that in mind!”

Emerson and Grayson didn’t realize they were still holding hands until Ethan said something about

“OooooOoO Grayyyy” Ethan wiggles his eyebrows and laughs

“Oh uh I-“ “sorry- I- ha” the two said letting go of each other’s hand and hopping into the car

One by one people slapped Ethan upside the head and followed after them.

“I deserved that” Ethan laughs

~in David’s Tesla~

“OH YEAH! David I forgot to tell you! I’m soooo close to buying that Jeep I want!” Emerson yells happily

“Wait you still don’t have a car?” David asked

“No, Ashe is kind enough to let me borrow hers when I need it” Emerson smiles at Ashe

“What’s the Jeep you want?” David and Grayson ask at the same time

“A 1980 CJ-5 Sky Blue Jeep Wrangler” Ashe and Em say at the same time.

“It’s all she ever talks about!” Ashe exclaims

“That’s a nice Jeep, Man!” Alex says

“What about you Ashe? What’s your dream car?” David looked over at her.

“One that works and has a radio.” Ashe shrugs.

Ethan laughs, “Don’t go too extravagant on us!”

Ashe shrugs again, “Sam and our brother Ben were the ones who wanted the extra things. I just wanted them to work.”

David looks over at her from the driver's seat, “Really?”

Ashe nods.

“So you were the easy one?” Ethan asks, “And your siblings were all a pain?”

“Pretty much!”

“I know how that feels!” Both of the twins say. They look at each other in shock, “What?! Hey!”

Everyone laughs as they watch them.

“Dude when I was younger I always wanted David to be my twin brother. So in public I’d tell them we were and they believed me!” Em laughs

“Yeah so when my mom got a call from the school saying that her daughter was twin crazy she ended being worried” David laughed

“Grayson and I would trick our bus driver into thinking he was seeing double” Ethan laughed (true story btw🤣)

“Sam and I think alike but we are so different it sometimes blows my mind. But then again... it doesn’t” Ashe laughs.

“Ben and I have never been able to do the twin thing. We were close in the beginning but he’s sporty and I’m not.” Ashe says, looking back at the twins.

“I think we’ve always been pretty close.” Ethan says.

Grayson nods, “Yeah, we were and still are the stereotypical twins.”

“David and I are the closest out of our siblings.” Emerson starts, “We’re the closest in age so it was just easier for us.”

David nods smiles at her in the mirror.

“Sam and I are the closest, we just understand each other the best. Even though we’re farther in age. He’s really the only one I’m close to now.” Ashe shrugs.

Emerson smiles, “Sometimes it’s good to just have one person who understands us and sticks around.” She grins to David through the mirror. He grins back.

~all back home~

“David, we should take them to the warehouse at some point” Ethan said

“Yeah we’ll do that a different time, it’s getting late and Em already passed out on the couch” David pointed to Emerson sleeping

Her head was in Graysons lap and her legs were on Alex’ legs covered in a blanket

“Hey you guys can stay over. We have an extra room” David said

“Thank you. It’ll be very much appreciated for Emerson. She really looks up to you” Ashe smiles and walks up to the bed

“Yeah” David smiles.

“Hey, Gray! Mind carrying Em up to the room?” David asks.

Grayson nods and gently gets up and takes her upstairs. She stirs a bit before relaxing.

Grayson lays her down next to a reading Ashe. “Thanks!”

David walks into the room to check on everyone. “All okay?”

Everyone nods and smiles. Except for Emerson who is passed out next to Ashe.

Ashe puts the blanket over herself and Emerson.

~~~next morning~~~

Ashe walks downstairs to see Natalie cooking for Scotty, Heath, David and Toddy.

“Good morning!” David smiles toward Ashe

“Good morning.” Ashe smiles back

“How’d you sleep?” Scotty asked

“Bold of you to assume I sleep” Ashe responds

“Yeah, she’s definitely going to be my best friend” Scotty explains

“Coffee?” Natalie asks holding a pot of coffee

“Yes please! Need it to keep me going and rope up a young Dobrik.” Ashe laughs

“You never know with those two” Natalie jokingly shudders while pouring her a cup

~later that morning at 10:30~

“That kid sleeps like a rock!” Toddy exclaims

“DAVID WHICH ONE IS YOUR ROOM” Emerson yells in search of a hoodie

“Speak of the devil” Ashe mutters

“THIRD ROOM ON THE RIGHT” David yells back

“THANK YOU” Emerson yells as you hear her feet pad across the upper floor.

“Yeah, I’m gonna need more coffee in me if there’s gonna be this much noise this early.” Ashe says as she makes another pot.

“She could finish that herself.” Emerson says as she sits next to her brother and Grayson.

Ashe winks and pours Emerson her coffee, mixing how she likes it.

“Thank youuuuu.” Emerson sings.

Grayson and David laugh.

“What’s the plan for today?” David asked.

“I’m going to my brothers at some point. Or I’ll fall asleep somewhere, Emerson said she was going to drag me into bed one day.” Ashe says, shivering and holding herself closer.

Emerson shakes her head, “You still scare the crap out of me when you do that.”

Ashe winks and downs the rest of her coffee.

“What about you, Em?” Alex asks.

“I don’t really know actually. I haven’t really done any research. But I am in the mood for an Arcade if anyone knows one” Emerson asks

“Ethan knows a where Dave & Busters is. But good luck getting him up. I try every morning but I get no where” Grays says

“Oh trust me. I’ll get him up.” Emerson smirks and runs to the room Ethan is sleeping

Scotty, David and Grayson follow pulling out Snapchat to see this

“ETHANNNN” Emerson yells and jumps on top of the sleeping boy

He stirs in his sleep but doesn’t wake up just yet. The three boys laughed while zooming in on the action

“E-TEE-WEE-TEE” Emerson shakes him awake

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NICKNAME” Ethan yells groggily

“I may or may not be a fan of your channel” Emerson shrugs and sits on Ethan’s back

“I’m assuming you need something?” Ethan asks

“I hear you know of a Dave & Busters. And I’ve decided you and Mr. Graybear are gonna take me.” Emerson decided

Grayson blushes at the nickname.

“We meet for one day and you already come up with nicknames” Ethan laughs

“Yup!” Em yells getting up and dragging him out of the bed.

“Yeah, we can take you!” Ethan says as he grabs coffee.

“YAY!” Emerson cheers. “Anyone else wanna come?”

“I’ll go for a little bit!” Ashe says.

David nods, “I’ll go too!”

In the end, Emerson, The Twins, David, and Ashe are the few who end up going.

——

“Let’s go guys!” David shouts.

The small group make their way into the Tesla.

“Time to beat all of you at Skeeball!” Ashe beams.

“I’ll destroy you guys in pac man.” Emerson said evilly

“Ethan and I would say what we would beat each other in but it would resolve in fighting” Grayson shyly laughs

Everyone else laughs

“Okay Okay but I’m a good shot so you guys are going down in Basketball” David said

“Has anyone here watched Avengers Endgame?” Ashe asked

“Yes” all of them say sadly

“Okay is it me or do I look like Hecate?” Ashe lightly laughs (I had to I’m sorry)

“THATS WHAT I HAVE BEEN SAYING FOR THE AST TWO YEARS” Emerson Yells

“Em you kinda look like Tyler” Ethan chirped up

“Oh I know” she laughs.

Ethan laughs a bit, “You guys also look like Allydia and Alex from teen wolf!”

“Yeah, we get that a lot.” Emerson says and laughs, looking at Ashe in the passenger seat.

“We really are Haleinski though!” Ashe says.

Emerson laughs.

“Anyway, going back to Endgame, how bad did you guys cry?” David smiles.

“Only cried the whole time.” Ashe says.

Emerson nods. “We saw it opening weekend and haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

“It really shattered us as Marvel fans” Ashe said recalling the tragic death of Tony Stark

“But my baby boy Peter Parker is bacckkkk!” Emerson exclaims happily

“Nah I think Bucky is awesome” Ethan said

“No way! Me too!” Ashe exclaims

“Nahhh Groot” Grayson said

“No! TONY STARK” David said pulling out his beloved iron man bobble head

Everyone bursts out Into laughter.

“Dont remind me about my son Tony Stark!” Ashe says.

David and Ashe share a sad smile.

“I miss Natasha.” Ashe says.

“Ah, yes, our other spidey child.” Emerson mourns.

“Also, Cap was an idiot!” David says.

Ashe groans, “OH THANK GOD! You agree!”

“It was so stupid of him! Peggy was happy!” Grayson exclaims

“EXACTLY” Ashe, Em, and David day at the same time

“We have arrived!” Ethan exclaims

“Omg omg omg omg. I haven’t been to Dave and busters in a long time” Emerson excitedly jumped out of the car

Emerson jumps on David’s back as she doesn’t want to walk

“You have legs. Use them” David grunted adjusting his sister

“I’m too tired”

“She tried doing it to me once. But we both fell on the floor” Ashe laughs at the memory

“It was for Snapchat! It was a surprise attack!” Em laughs

“Yeah, you’re the reason I have back problems now” Ashe mutters.

“Ashe, we all know you’re just old.” Emerson jokes.

“Yeah and because of you, I’m starting to feel it and look it.” Ashe says.

“Aren’t you the youngest here?” Grayson asks.

“Chronologically, yes.”

Emerson laughs and smiles, “Mentally and emotionally, I’m the youngest.”

Ethan shrugs, “It’s between you and David.”

“Alright I’m paying” David said

“No I wanted to come let me pay!” Emerson said getting off of her brother

“Em, I love you, but you’re broke” David chuckles

“Yeah your right” Emerson laughs

“How many people?” A lady asks

“Five people” David said

“Alright that’ll be 30 dollars”

“Holy crap that’s a lot” Ashe said having a mini heart attack.

The group looks at her in confusion, “You’re really aren’t you?” David asks.

“Yup, she is.” Emerson says, “But it’s how we keep from spending too much and going broke.”

Ashe smiles and playfully winks.

“So, what all do we wanna play?” Ethan asks.

“Pac Man!” Emerson says as Ashe says, “Skeeball!”

David walks to the skeeball and challenges Ashe

“Oh you’re going down Dobrik” Ashe exclaims

“Alright Mr. Dolan and Mr. Dolan, let the master show you how it’s done” Emerson laughed putting in a coin

“I have a feeling they will school us in both games” Grayson said.

Ethan smiles, “I believe your feeling is correct.”

-

“And that’s another win for me!” Ashe celebrates as David groans.

“How are you so good at this game?” David asks.

“I don’t do much remember?” Ashe says.

-

Grayson groans as Emerson wins yet again. They’ve played so many rounds and he has only won once. Ethan gave up only two rounds in and has started to just watch his brother fail.

“Come on, Gray! Step it up!” Emerson laughs.

“I’m trying!” Gray whines

“Here let me help you.” Emerson said

“Okay so what you’re going to do is put your hand on the joystick and follow my lead okay. It’s just a pattern” Emerson said putting her hand on top of his

They hit start and started the game.

“Alright left, right, right, up, down, right, left, left. Pellet! Left, right, right, up, down, left!ALRIGHT! YOU DID IT!” Emerson cheered

Grayson and Emerson hugged. And Ethan once again, ruined the moment.

~~with Dobrik and Golbach~~

“Okay so, lightly throw. Not so hard, okay?” Ashe said helping David

“Okay.” David concentrates.

Ashe watches as he manages to get the 3000 spot and cheers, “Much better!”

David lets out a whoop sound. “Yes!”

Ashe laughs grabs another ball and hands to him, “Let’s see if i can help you get a little higher.” She keeps her hand on his and they shoot the ball up. They manage to get the 5000.

“So close to 10000!” David laughs. “I think it’s because you shocked me with how cold your hands are!”

-

Grayson looks at Emerson’s hand still on his and Ethan looks at it too. He debates on if he should embarrassing his brother or not.

He decided against it. His brother hasn’t been this close to a girl since before they dropped out of high school.

“I say with the tickets we collected, we should find a stuffed animal.” Emerson yelled grabbing both Grayson and Ethan’s hands.

“And there goes my sister. RIP the Dolan Twins” David laughs

“They will forever be in our hearts” Ashe fake cried.

“Start the in memorial edits!” David dramatically adds.

Ashe laughs and watches as Emerson excitedly shoves a Spider-man plushy in Grayson’s face.

“Let’s get this one!” Emerson says.

Grayson nods and takes it up to the cashier.

“Wanna grab the Iron Man one with ours?” Ashe asks.

“You don’t live here, you’d never see it again!” David says.

Ashe shrugs, “We can have joint custody of him!”

David laughs and grabs it.

“Alrighty Em, I think it’s time to go to my brothers house” Ashe said as they head to the door

“Aww okay” Emerson said

“God I’m living with 5 year old trapped in a 19 year olds body” Ashe mutters

“We’ll see you guys later” Emerson said hugging her brother

“Alrighty” David said

They all hug and walk out the door

“OH WAIT! Grayson! Here’s my number” Emerson winks

“O-okay. Th-thanks!” Grayson smiles

“When did you have time to write that down?” Ashe questions

“Since this morning” Emerson winks as their Uber pulls up.

Ashe rolls her eyes before telling their driver where to take them.

-

Ashe runs up to the door and knocks, yet again Jake is the one who opens the door.

“Hi, Ashe! I’m surprised we didn’t see you yesterday!” He says with a smile and pulls both of the girls into the house. “Hey, Emerson! Where were you guys yesterday?”

“We were at my brother’s house! He introduced us in videos and we went around town!” Emerson says.

“So, where’s my brother?” Ashe smiles.

Colby and Sam make their way down the stairs.

“Hey, Ashes! I didn’t expect you guys!” Sam says, hugging her and then moving to hug Emerson. “Hey, Em!”

“Already have a nickname for me, Sammy?” Emerson jokes as she hugs back.

The two laugh.

“Hey, Colby!” Ashe smiles.

Colby smiles back, “Hey, Ashe!”

“What have you guys been up to since we last saw you” Ashe asked pretending it’s been ages since she last saw them

“Well we were hoping you were down to go ghost hunting?” Colby asked

“Duh!”

“I knew I’d be a ghost detector at some point” Emerson sighs

Sam pats her back

“If it makes you feel better. I get dragged into this all the time too.”

“Anyway, yeah we’d love to!” to go ghost hunting!” Emerson says.

“Where are we going?” Ashe asks.

Colby and Sam exchange a look, “We were thinking about an abandoned asylum not too far from here.”

Emerson nods, “Okay, that sounds good!”

Colby smiles. “Great! We’ll go when it’s a little darker.”

-

The Golbachs, Colby, and Emerson stand on the sidewalk in front of an abandoned building. Sam and Colby on the sides and the girls in the middle.

“WHATS UP GUYS! ITS SAM AND COLBY!” Colby does their iconic intro.

“So today, we are joined by my little sister Ashe!” Sam says pointing to her.

“Hey, kiddos!” She smiles.

“And our friend, Emerson Dobrik! And yes, there is a relation there!” Sam says, smiling down at the girls.

“HEY, what’s up, guys!” Emerson smiles brightly.

“Alright so today we are on another ghost hunt” Colby said wiggling his eyebrows

“Lucky for us Em is our ghost tracker!” Sam said, trying not to give too much away about her being a mutant.

Emerson shocks Ashe by giving Sam a wide grin, “I am basically what most people think a Medium is, but I have a little bit more.” She speaks about her mutation somewhat openly without saying she’s a mutant.

“Awesome! Now the backstory of the asylum” Sam said

Now that the camera is off of them a little bit, Ashe turns to Emerson with a proud smile. “You just spoke openly about your mutation.”

Emerson beams back at Ashe with a wide and proud smile, “I did and I’ve never been prouder of myself!” She gleams, talking as low as possible.

“Good.”

~after Backstory~

“Let’s head on shall we!” Colby said walking on the path to the front.

“So, picking up anything, Em?” Sam asked.

Emerson shook her head, “Not really, a feeling here and there but nothing major.”

They nod, all four of the are slightly disappointed but it’s only the beginning of a crazy night.

“Where to?” Colby asks as they come across a hallway that splits into multiple directions.

“How about Sam and I go this way and you and Ashe go that way?” Emerson suggests.

Sam nods, almost reluctant to leave his sister but follows their friend anyway.

-

(with sam and em, iconic beans)

“Hold on” Emerson said, putting her hand in front of Sams chest

“What is it?” Sam asks

“It was a murder house?! There everywhere! Here and here and over there two” Em said teleporting to the places she was pointing to.

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, if you had a banshee with us.. they would die instantly from the screams I’m hearing right now” Emerson said looking before her

“Holy crap! This is awesome!!”

Emerson shares an excited smile with him, “I know right?!”

“This is great! Oh my god!” Sam says in excitement.

Emerson and Sam’s excited energy diminishes when they both hear creaks from behind them.

“What was that?” Emerson whispers.

“I don’t know.” Sam whispers back, hiding the camera a bit before trying to see what’s going on.

“Boo!” Two voices scream when two people jump out from behind a door way.

“Ahh!” Emerson and Sam scream, jumping onto each other and holding on for dear life.

They look at the other two in horror as they start laughing.

“T-told you it would work!” Ashe says, still laughing.

Colby’s smile widens, tears forming in his eyes.

“You guys suck!” Emerson laughs and jumps out of Sams arms

“That was uncalled for” Sam mutters and laughs

“Did you find anything?” Ashe asked

“Yup. It’s a murder house.. everything in this room is just dead bodies. And I think tha-WOAH!” Emerson yelled falling over a couple dead bodies

“EW GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!” Emerson yells

Everyone looks at her like she’s crazy because there isn’t anything there in their eyes.

Ashe looks at her in concern, barely containing her panic before letting herself slip into Emerson’s powers. Her eyes widen at the sight and then looks at Colby and gets some of his powers.

“Sam, i might need some back up in a minute.” She says and shouts the fire at the bodies that are on top of her best friend.

Emerson cries out in relief as Colby pulls her up, “Oh my god!”

“Sam, now!” Ashe shouts and Sam sends water at the fire. Ashe sighs in relief before rushing over to a still shaky Emerson, “Emmy? Hey, talk to me kiddo!”

“After this, I’m gonna need some real therapy and a burrito from Taco Bell” Emerson said out of breath

Everyone gives a breathy laugh and sigh in relief

“I think we should rap up the video.” Sam says in concern

“Yeah. After what we just witnessed, I’d say so” Colby responded

“See ya suckers” Emerson says teleporting to the car

“Rude!” Sam and Ashe day at the same time.

“Oh, crap, wait!” Ashe says before disappearing too.

“RUDE!” Sam and Colby yell as they walk all the way back to the car.

“Y’all are rude!” Colby sasses as drives away from the asylum.

Emerson and Ashe shrug at him from the back seat. “So, Taco Bell?” Emerson smiles.

“Fine, Taco Bell it is!” Colby says.

-

(taco bell)

“Who’s going in?” Colby asks. “I know i’m going but who else?”

“I will!” Sam says as he unbuckles.

“What does everyone want?” Colby asks when he and Sam get out.

“A veggie bowl please with a hole case of fire sauce!” Ashe says.

“Nothing’s changed for you i see!” Sam remarks. “What about you Em?”

“The Nacho box pleaasseee” Emerson said

“Gotcha!” Sam said and walked out

“I SEE THE CHEMISTRY BETWEEN YOU AND COLBY!!” Emerson yells with a smirk

“what? There’s no chemistry. Just because I grouped with him doesn’t mean there’s chemistry” Ashe scoffs

“Oh but there is.. the way you two look at each other” Em wiggles her eyebrows

“I could say the same thing between you and mr. Dangle earring” Ashe retorted back

“Hey! His dangle earring is cute. And yes i know, it’s because I want it to happen” Emerson smiles a big grin that would want to make Ashe slap her but she holds herself back.

“I really wanna hit you some times!” Ashe laughs.

Emerson laughs too, “I know you do!” She sobers up, “Do you think I was too forward with Grayson?”

Ashe shakes her head, “No, I think you had the courage to get what you want. I’m proud.”

Emerson smiles, “Thanks.”

“So what about you and Colby?”

Ashe shrugs, “There is no me and Colby.”

“Not yeeeet.”

The two boys walk back in and hand out the food.

“THANK YOU MR. GOLBACH AND MR. BROCK” Emerson yells and ruffles both of their heads

“Aye! Your messing up my hours of work” Colby laughs

Everyone else laughs and starts to head to the house to hang out.

“To be honest being around these cameras makes me want to make a channel myself” Emerson said jokingly

“I think you would do great! You should definitely do it.” Sam said in all seriousness

“Really? Putting her to vlog by herself would be a nightmare” Ashe laughs

“Which is why I would bid my two subscribers luck” Emerson laughs.

“You guys could do what we did and do a collab channel?” Colby said.

Emerson and Ashe look at each other, considering it.

“Oh my god, both of them? A mess!” Sam jokes.

“Hey we would only be the female version of you two and Dan and Phil.” Emerson responded

“That is very true” Ashe said

“I hope you two know that you’ll have a ton of ship edits together” Colby said as he walks into the house

“I think it’s cute. I mean having people who take time to literally make something that cool for one person is really sweet” Emerson responds.

“I mean, we know sometimes that it can take a toll on some people’s friendship but, look at you guys. Solby is pretty big on the internet and doesn’t effect you two that much.” Ashe says.

Sam and Colby smile at each other, “That’s true.”

“Some of the edits and stuff are pretty cool!” Colby says.

“A little creepy but still cool.” Sam laughs.

“Emerson would have the meme and soft edits. And Ashe would have the creepy or oddly soft ones” Colby laughed

“Dude I have a feeling there would be sibling plot twists. Like Golbach vs Dobrik” Emerson laughed

“Or like friendships vs friendships” Ashe said

“I can’t wait for that stuff man. I would save them and everything” Emerson said

“Then why don’t you two think about the Channel and tell us when you made your decision. We’ll help promote and David most likely will two” Sam smiles

“Yeah. I think we’ll sleep on it” Ashe said as they get ready to leave

“It was nice visiting!” Emerson said

“When do you guys leave?” Colby asked

“Oh tomorrow is our last day. We’ll hang with you guys and David. We will then leave” Ashe said.

Colby looks at her in surprise, “Wait, really?!”

They nod.

“We still have school and stuff.” Ashe says.

“We’ll come back at some point for sure!” Emerson smiles reassuringly.

“I’m pretty much done with college to be honest” Emerson said

“What about you Ashe? Are you finished with school?” Colby asked

“Yea, I started early so i’ll be graduating pretty soon. If I complete some summer classes, I’ll be done actually.”

“Wow.” Colby says as Sam looks at his sister with pride in his eyes.

-

“So plan for tomorrow?” Sam asks.

“We’re going back to the Vlog Squad and then leaving the next day.” Emerson says.

“How about we hang out with the Squad and then we all get together here or something and I make dinner? As a thank you?” Ashe says, slightly nervous.

“You cook?” Colby asks.

“Yeah she does!” Sam and Emerson says.

“Her Cajun pasta!” Sam yells.

“YES! It’s the best!” Emerson exclaims.

Ashe shyly smiles and blushes.

After Sam and Em both talk about Ashe’s amazing cooking skills they decided it’s best to head back to the hotel

“Alrighty do you guys need a ride to the hotel? Or do you already have an Uber?” Colby asked

“Nope! We got Twins!” Emerson said as she see’s Ethan’s iconic Jeep roll up

“Twins? As in the Dolan Twins?” Sam asks

“Yeah. Em’s obsessed with them” Ashe says watching the girl run over to the boys and attacking them with hugs

“That’s an understatement” Colby laughed

“Well I’ll see you later!” Ashe smiled

“Yeah.” The two boys said and hugged her

“Bye Sammmyyyyy” Emerson yelled from the car

“Byyeeeeee” Sam yelled back

“I see a best friend creeping up” Colby laughed

“Definitely” Sam laughed.

“LOVE YOU TOO EM!” Colby yells when Emerson doesn’t yell a goodbye to him.

“BYE COLBY!” Emerson laughs. The Twins laugh and yell a goodbye.

“Bye, Brother dearest!” Ashe says and hugs him.

“Bye, sis!”

“Bye, mr. Brock. I’ll come up with a nickname for you soon!” Ashe says, hugging him.

Colby laughs, “Bye.” He her slip something into his pocket before she walks to the twins’ jeep. He takes it out and finds her number on it. He smiles at her and she gives him a sly wink, hoping her overprotective brother doesn’t catch it.

“Oh, Ashe, you little sneak!” Emerson coos. “I’m so proud!”

Ashe rolls her eyes and laughs.

“Ready to go?” Grayson smiles.

“Yup!” Emerson said giving Ethan the hotel address

“So what video did you guys make?” Ethan asked

“Well we filmed a ghost hunting video. That took a turn in the end” Ashe laughs

“I got covered in dead bodies because my stupid self tripped” Emerson laughs.

Grayson looks at her in concern, “Are you okay now?”

Emerson nods and smiles, “Yeah, everyone helped me get out! So, all good!”

Grayson finds this acceptable and nods, “Right, okay!”

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of your time here?” Ethan asks, trying to change the subject.

“Hang out with you guys and the squad in the beginning of the day and Ashe is going to make dinner for us!” Emerson says.

Ashe looks at the blushing Grayson, “Hmm, I don’t usually allow people to help me but you don’t seem complete incompetent so i’ll allow it.”

“Thank you?” Grayson says causing everyone to laugh.

“Here’s your stop” Ethan said pulling up to the hotel

“Thank for the ride boys” Ashe said

“No problem” Ethan said

“Byeeee” Emerson said hoping out

After walking into the hotel and getting into the elevator an idea popped into Ems head

“Haha beat you” Emerson said as she teleported to their room

“WAIT” Ashe said but couldn’t teleport because the power wore out.

Ashe groans before stepping out of the elevator on a random floor. She tries to reach the power there so the metal of the elevator doesn’t block it. She then starts to walk around and sees something speed in front of her, looking a lot like the Flash. “That’ll do!” She smirks before the using the speedster’s power to quickly get up to their room.

“How’d you get up her so quickly?” Emerson gapes at Ashe when she walks through the door.

“Apparently, Barry Allen is a resident in our hotel.” She smirks.

“OMG WHERE” Emerson yelled

“Shhh. It’s not really him” Ashe laughs

“Oh. That’s disappointing” Emerson said

“I’m gonna hop in the shower” Ashe said grabbing her bag

“Okay. I’ll take one right after you” Emerson smiles

~after singing in the shower and recording each other~

The girls settle into their hotel beds and Ashe groans, “Not as good as the one at David’s!”

“They’re not that different!” Emerson laughs.

“Shut up, you were passed out when Grayson carried you to bed!”

Emerson shoots up, “Grayson carried me to bed?!” She yells.

“Yup and both of you enjoyed it. Now, good night.”

Emerson continues to lay for a while, just staring at the dark ceiling and thinking about a certain brunette shapeshifter with a cute smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um this took a lot longer than i previously expected and ended longer than expected. most chapters won’t be this long. at least i hope not but ya never know when it comes to us. 
> 
> till next time kiddos. 
> 
> -A.M.


	6. Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time

The girls waking up to a bunch of buzzes from their phones. The two groan and grab them to see what’s up

“HOLY CRAP I HAVE ALMOST A MILLION FOLLOWERS ON INSTAGRAM” Emerson yells.

“Twitter has more people then I thought” Ashe laughs looking at her new set of followers

“I know right?!” Emerson exclaims as she goes through the seemingly endless list.

“That’s wayyy too many people for me!” Ashe says, laying down the phone after putting it on do not disturb.

“Are you kidding? This is great!” Emerson says.

-

Ashe pops her head back into the room, “Hurry up! We need to get to David’s!”

“I'M COMING” Emerson said with her hair down and flipped over and putting on her black vans

“Alright let's go” Ashe said grabbing her keys

As they walk out the door Em gets a text

Gray🥰: gooood morrrninggg! I can’t wait for today! I’ll give you a hint on the plans. Cough warehouse Cough

Em🦁: OMG REALLY

“Ashe! We get to go to the warehouse!!” Emerson basically wakes up half the hotel

“And half the hotel might join us just to beat you for waking them up” Ashe snapped.

Emerson throws her hands up in surrender, “Sorry!” She starts, much quieter this time, “I’m just excited.”

“Honey, we know!” Ashe jokes and pulls her the rest of the way to the Uber.

-

Emerson knocks on her brother’s door yet again, it opens to reveal Scotty who gives them a smile and lets them in. “Hey, guys! Everyone’s in the living room!”

They walk in to see pretty much the whole Vlog Squad sitting around the living room.

“Hey, Emmy! Hey, Ashe!” Everyone choruses and everyone hugs the girls.

“Wheres my dorky brother?” Emerson asked

“In the kitchen. Probably trying to plan our murders” Alex said with no expression

“Thanks Alex” Emerson laughed

“Emmy!” David yelled hugging his sister

“Hi Dave” Emerson giggles

“I think Grayson already told you, but we’re going to the warehouse today!” David said

“I know! I’m so excited!” Emerson said walking into the living room with David.

“When are we going?” Ashe asks, hugging David as he walked in.

“In a couple of minutes. I need to get everything we need first.” David says.

After a while, David stands and grabs everything he needs before they head out of the house and into cars.

“YAY”Emerson yells dragging whoever she could drag.

That being Natalie. Natalie just giggles and follows her

“Why are you so excited?” Toddy laughs

“Dude before I met all of you and the twins, I was a huge fan. I’ve always wanted to know where the warehouse house is and what it looks like in person” Emerson explains getting in the passenger seat.

~at warehouse~

“And we are here!” David happily said

“I think I’m going to die, cry and then die again.” Emerson exclaims while jumping out the door

All of a sudden, the garage door opens. The twins stand there with. Smile

“Welcome to the warehouse!” The two say

Emerson starts jumping up and down in excitement as Ashe laughs at her.

“Your sister is a child.” Ashe says, nudging David lightly in the arm.

David laughs as he watches Emerson excitedly talking to Grayson, who is beaming right back. “Yeah, but at least she’s happy.” He smiles in her direction.

Ashe smiles at them both, “Yeah, she is.”

-in the warehouse-

Emerson looks around, still amazed and excited. “Wow.

“That’s what I said the first time I came here!” David exclaims

“It’s crazy to me that you guys took a financial risk for something awesome like this” Emerson said looking around

“Yeah but it’s worth it!” Ethan said jumping into the foam pit

“Oh look! That’s where I got a concussion!” David excitedly said

“You Dobriks worry me” Ashe shook her head.

“Hey, Ashe! Wanna do the zip line thingy into the foam pit?!” Emerson shouts.

Ashe looks over at her, “YE YE!”

Emerson claps and runs over to the zip line. “

“Don’t die!” David and Grayson shouts over to the girls.

“DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” Emerson shouts.

“Die then.” David deadpans.

“BET!” Ashe shouts.

Emerson then goes down and somehow flips down. She finally gets up

“Holy crap! I have t been able to do a flip since high school!” Emerson laughs

Ashe soon comes down and drops in laughing

“Wait a minute... I FORGOT SOMETHING” Emerson said

“What?” Ashe asked

“THE TWINS JUMP IN HERE WHILE THERE NAKED SOMETIMES” Emerson said getting out

The two laugh.

Ashe very quickly gets out of the foam pit, causing everyone to laugh at her. “You couldn’t have told that before? Any of you?!”

“I FORGOT!” Emerson shouts.

“I find it hard to believe that you would forget something like that!” Ashe shouts back.

“I was basking in amazement thank you” Emerson said jumping down to the floor

“Mhm” Ashe glares

Emerson pulls out her phone

“Guys let’s get a picture!” She said

Everyone gets in and smiles, then does goofy faces.

“Alright! Let’s have some fun!” David yells.

“YEA YEA!” Emerson shouts and starts running around.

David laughs as he videos his sister. Ashe grabs her phone and records her on snapchat.

She turns her camera towards David, “Your sister is a child.”

“Yes, a small, child that I love.”

Ashe smiles and laughs. “We all do.”

Emerson then goes into the trampoline, Grayson and Ethan soon joins. All three of them flip and twist together.

Ashe and David run into the foam pit.

The entire warehouse is filled in laughter

“I think this is the first time I’m not vlogging everything” David laughed

“That’s a first” Emerson retorted.

“I think I have enough footage on snap to make a vlog.” Ashe jokes.

“First youtube video made from snap videos only?” David laughs back.

Ashe laughs, “Don’t think I wouldn’t.”

“Not a lot of editing would be needed.” David remarks.

“And that’s the tea sis” Emerson laughs

Everyone else giggles

“Em!” Ethan said

“Eth!” Emerson responded

“Let’s all try to be pro gymnasts” Ethan laughs and points at himself, Em and Grayson.

“Okay!” Emerson said and they hopped out of the trampoline.

They all lined up together as Ashe and David film

They did a back flip and after Emerson lost her balance and fell.

“Ooh, she needs some milk!” Emerson and Ashe shout in unison. The group laughs as they just look at each other.

“Are-are you okay, Em?” Grayson asks, coming over to help her up.

Emerson is still laughing as she just nods.

Grayson looks over to his friends in worry, “Are we sure she’s okay?”

“Probably not.” Ashe and David say.

After hanging out they all decided to go to David’s for dinner.

Grayson and Ashe are in the kitchen doing their own thing while everyone was fooling around.

David and Emerson find themselves restyling and throwing each other around.

Next thing the hear is a ‘THUMP’

“What was that?” Ashe yells

“IM GOOD!” David yells.

“I DOUBT THAT!” Emerson shouts back.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!” Ashe yells.

“Well, I don’t really know. It just did?” David asks.

Ashe rolls her eyes. “Children.”

Grayson covers up his mouth as he laughs.

“OI! SOMEONE CALL MY BROTHER AND COLBY PLEASE?!” Ashe yells.

“I GOT ITTT” Emerson yelled getting up from the ground and runs to her phone

“Hey Emmy!” Sam answers

“Hey Sammy! Are you girls on your way or are you too busy curling your hair” Emerson giggles

“Haha very funny” Colby sarcastically laughs

“No, we’re in the car” Sam interjected.

“How far away are you?” Em asks.

Colby looks down at google maps, “Only about five minutes.”

“How long until dinners ready?” Sam asks.

“ASHE HOW LONG UNTIL DINNERS READY?!”

“ABOUT TEN MINUTES.” They hear Ashe yell from the kitchen in the most done voice. They also hear David’s loud laughter after a clang from the kitchen. “DAVID I SWEAR TO GOD!”

Sam tried to hold in his laughter, “You might wanna save your brother, Em!”

“Probably.” Emerson laughs.

“Alright we’re almost there! Bye em!” Colby said

“Bye colbyyy!” Emerson said and hung up

“I’ve come to arrest David Dobrik” Emerson laughs and pushes her brother out of the kitchen

“Grayson hand me the pepper” Ashe demands

“Yes Ma’am” Grayson laughs but also is intimidated.

Ashe senses his intimidation and only smiles at him, not entirely in the comforting way either. Grayson gulps and watches as she cutes the pepper with the best precision he has ever seen.

The doorbell rings and they hear Emerson shout, “I’ll get it!”

“Hey, Ashe?” Grayson asks tentatively.

“Yeah, kiddo? What’s up?”

“Um, does Emerson have a boyfriend or anything?” Grayson asks in a rushed tone.

Ashe smiles at him, “Nope, why ?”

“We were talking earlier and she mentioned how she wants to move out here permanently, and I was thinking about asking her out? Do you think she’d say yes?” Grayson’s constantly growing blush comes to his face being fully red.

“I mean, I thing she would. But if she does move out her, I recommend waiting a little while so she’s settled in and not completely stressed?” She advises with a warm smile.

“O-okay. Cool” Grayson smiles to himself

Ashe smiles and does a mental fist pump with herself

“Ashe your stupid brother and his stupid best friend is here” Emerson teases

Ashe just laughs as the two boys act hurt.

“Sit down everyone! Dinner is ready!” Ashe smiles

They all sat down as Grayson and Ashe set down the food.

“I get first dibs on first serve!” Emerson yells

“What?! No!” Everyone else yells back.

“Get in an ODERLY line and get your plates! It’s a cajun pasta that has a kick to it! It’s non lactose so woohoo! There’s peppers, onions, and mushrooms in it but you can pick them out if need be. There’s fried chicken on the side that is optional but not completely necessary. I personally don’t use it but Em does! Alrighty dig in!” Ashe smiles.

After everything is done and everyone got their food, David took a bite and suddenly felt like he was walking on clouds.

“Th-this is amazing” David said stuffing his mouth

“I tolllld youuuu” Emerson sang

Ashe smiles brightly as everyone scarfs it down in fondness.

“I’m glad you guys like it!” Ashe exclaims

“Like it? I love it!” Ethan said.

Ashe tries to hide her blush, “You don’t need to lie guys.”

Colby looks up at her with wide eyes, “No, seriously, this is one of the best things i’ve ever had.”

Ashe looks down with a blush.

“I agree with Colby!” David smiles.

Ashe looks up and smiles shyly at them.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush this much, Ashes!” Sam smiles.

Ashe glares at him and his smile drops.

Sam and Emerson give each other a look and then wiggle their eyebrows

“No! I know what you’re thinking, and no it’s not what’s going on!” Ashe yells

The two giggle as Everyone else doesn’t know what’s going on

After everyone finished they all bid their goodbyes

“Well Em and I have to get going. We leave early tomorrow morning” Ashe explains

Emerson hugs David tightly

“You’ll see me soon enough” David laughs as she sighs

Ashe and Sam hug

“It was good seeing you again Ashes” Sam smiles

“You too, brother dearest” Ashe laughs

Emerson immediately goes to hug Grayson

“I’ll miss you” She said smiling into his chest

“I’ll miss you too” Grayson said smiling wide

Ashe and David whisper to each other as they hug.

Emerson and Ashe then hug Ethan, Alex, Toddy, Scotty, Natalie and everyone else.

“Bye, Cole!” Ashe winks.

Colby groans and rolls his eyes as he moves in to hug her, “Ugh, I hate you and the internet.”

“Sure, of course you!” She smiles before the girls leave after saying all of their goodbyes.

“Wow, i knew we would have fun. But I didn’t think it would be this fun!” Ashe smiles as they drive to the hotel.

Emerson smiles at her in agreement before she remembers something. “What did my brother say to you when we were leaving.”

Ashe immediately smiles.

“Oh just a little secret” Ashe winks

“You sneak!” Emerson playfully hits her

Ashe laughs and gets ready for a long drive home and a long rest of the school year.

~finished w college for good and summer begins~

Emerson finally packs up the rest of her junk and puts it in the back of Ashe’s car

“Ashe you ready?” Emerson calls as they do one last check before they turn in their keys

“I believe so” Ashe breathes out and smiles

“I will not miss this place” Emerson sighs in relief.

“Oh god no!” Ashe groans.

Emerson smiles and they get into their car, ready to leave this chapter of their lives and start anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready to see the life of emerson and ashe they get more complicated. 
> 
> -A.M.


	7. Dog Days Are Over

After a long and torturous drive, they finally make it to David’s. He said that they could crash at his house until they find one.

“Em. Wake up!” Ashe shakes Emerson

“Hmm? What? I’m up” Emerson said while rubbing her eyes

“We’re here!” Ashe happily informs.

Emerson immediately gets out and knocks on the door

“Emerson!” David said happily and hugs her

Ashe comes over “Hey davey!” Ashe exclaims.

“ASHES! It’s weird not seeing the two of you through the screen of a computer!” David says, hugging the short girl, referring to their many video chats.

“I know right?! You’re clear now!” Emerson jokes, causing everyone to laugh.

Ashe pushes her glasses up, “Eh, not really.” She says with a smirk.

“Oh, yes, we know just how blind you are.” David smiles, throwing an arm around them and dragging them to the couch.

Emerson and Ashe soon get comfortable. You see, Emerson passed out on the couch. Ashe just laughs at her.

“So how was finishing College?” David asked

“Stressful. But relieving” Ashe smiles

“Did she do good?” David asked referring to Emerson

“She did great! She really worked hard and I’m so proud of her!” Ashe smiles while playing with Emerson’s hair.

David smiles at her, “I’m pretty proud too. Thank you for keeping an eye on her as always.”

“Always.” Ashe smiles back.

Emerson breaks the moment by deciding to roll over and snore loudly. The two let out a quiet laugh.

“And I think that’s the cue to take her upstairs.” David jokes.

Ashe nods in agreement and they move upstairs.

David then sets down his sister in a room knowing that they probably won’t want to share a room for a couple of weeks.

“Goodnight David” Ashe smiles walking into her room

“Goodnight” David whispers back

~next morning~

Ashe wakes up and walks down to the smell of coffee. She see’s Jason and Natalie talking and making a cup for themselves

“Good Morning!” Ashe said

Jason and Natalie’s eyes widen and smiles big seeing that their friend arrived late last night.

Natalie both rush over to hug her with wide smiles. “When did you get in?” Jason asks.

“Not until late last night. Around eleven maybe? I know only David was awake when we got here.” Ashe smiles as she hugs them.

“Where’s Emerson? Is she not here?” Natalie asks with confusion in her voice.

Ashe nods, “Yes, but she is still passed out. She slept the whole way here and then passed out on the couch last night.”

“Sounds about right!” Natalie and Jason grin.

“Glad you guys are finally here!” Jason grins.

“Us too!”

“So you guys finally finished school?!” Natalie smiles

“Yup!” Ashe smiles back

“I hear you guys are finally going to start a channel?” Jason asked

“Yes! Em and I finally wanted to have a little more adventure”

“Well I’m glad! It will get you opportunities to meet more people! Knowing you guys really hang together” Natalie giggles

“You are not wrong” Ashe responds sipping her coffee.

“So, channel names picked out yet?”

“If we do seperate channels I was just gonna do my social media name, ashestoashes. Emerson said she would something similar to her social media name. For our collab channel, probably just Ashe and Em or Em and Ashe. Whichever sounds better.”

“Well whatever it is, it’s gonna be great” Natalie compliments

“Thanks Kiddo” Ashe smiles

Next thing they hear is a thud. All three of them turn to look at the stairs.

“David! Put me down!” Emerson giggles as all she sees is the floor and David’s back

“What made you think it was a good idea to throw her over your shoulder” Jason laughs his iconic laugh

“She was rummaging through my hoodies!” David exclaims

“Well if you won’t give me one, I’ll ask Toddy!” Emerson said as she teleports to his room with a knock.

“Yeah?” Toddy asks

“Here to steal a Hoodie” she smiles a cheeky grin

“Go ahead” Toddy laughs and points to his closet.

“Thank youuuu!!!” Emerson smiles as she rummages through his closet.

“No problem.” Toddy smiles wildly at her. “So, welcome back!”

Emerson smiles back, “Thank you! It’s great to be here.”

“So, when are you going to be starting your youtube?”

“Sometime this week hopefully.”

“That’s great! I hope you have fun with it” Toddy smiles as they both walk out of his room

“Definitely” Emerson smiles as they make it to the kitchen

“So David” Emerson starts

“Mhm?” David responds

“Before we left last time.. what did you whisper to Ashe?” Emerson asked with a small smirk.

David smiles and blushes, “Nothing.”

“Oh, come on, David!” Emerson pouts. “What did you say to my best friend?”

“NOTHING!” David says, covering his face.

“Davey!” Emerson pouts and sings.

David runs to Ashe as she makes breakfast and wraps his arms around her and hides, “My sister’s being mean, help!”

Ashe snickers as she flips a pancake, “Sorry, sweetie! Emmy, stop being rude.” She reprimands as she laughs, hugging David back.

“Wow! Take my brothers side” Emerson fake pouts

“Sorry Emmy” Ashe smiles

“Fine, Natalie!” Emerson calls

“Yes?”

Emerson hugs her and Natalie smiles and hugs back harder

“Eat it Ashes” Emerson sticks her tongue out.

“YOU KNOW WHAT?! I LIKE YOUR BROTHER BETTER!” Ashe yells, curling around David.

Emerson sticks her tongue out and hugs Natalie closer. “I DONT CARE!”

Toddy and Jason laugh as the two duos glare at each other competitively.

“Why are they like this?” Jason laughs.

“I think it’s just a Dobrik and Golbach thing” Toddy shrugs, laughing

After they mess around, the two girls sit down on the couch with everyone else

“I wanna go see the twins” Emerson whined

“And I wanna see my brother” Ashe mocks the whined

“Why can’t y’all go separate ways?” David asks

“I still haven’t gotten myself a car” Emerson Fake cries.

“That and we are too codependent on each other.” Ashe adds

“True, it’s a severe problem.” Emerson nods. “We hate being apart. School was fine because we lived together but anything else was a mess.”

Ashe nods in agreement. “Anyway. Let’s see Sam now and then meet up with the twins for dinner?” Ashe offers.

“Sure” Emerson said and texted Grayson

Em🦁: Hey! I’m finally back! I miss you guys so you wanna meet up for dinner?

Gray🥰: really?! Yeah definitely! What time?

Em🦁: how about 7:30. I heard of this really good Thai place down a couple blocks

Gray🥰: sure! See ya

“Gray said they’re free” Emerson smiles.

“Decide on a place?” Ashe asks.

“The Thai place that’s not too far from the Twin’s place and your brother’s place.”

Ashe smiles and nods, “Okay! Do you wanna go and head to my brother’s? It’s already noon.”

Emerson nods and gets up to change, “Okay!”

The girls leave to go change.

“Here ya go Toddy” Emerson said handing him is sweatshirt.

The two girls look at each other in approval

Emerson wearing a cropped shirt but not too short, shorts and low top vans.

Ashe is wearing jeans, high tops, an IT shirt, and a plaid cover up.

“The difference between you two is incredible.” Toddy jokes.

“Bold of you to assume we aren’t wearing each other’s clothes.” Ashe shrugs.

“Yeah, we are wearing each other’s shirts right now!” Emerson laughs. “Not an uncommon occurrence in our house.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Well we should be heading out but we’ll see you guys when we get home” Ashe said walking out the door

“Byyeee” David sings as they walk out the door

The two get in the car and drive along to Sam and Colby’s home.

~they finally get to their house~

Ashe, as always, just waltzes into Sams house screaming. “SAMMY!”

The hear a thud from upstairs ad running, “ASHES!” They hear Sam scream as he runs downstairs and launches himself at his sister.

“Hey, brother.” Ashe laughs.

Sam lets go and hugs Emerson,”Hey Emmy!”

“Hey, Sammy!” They smile and hug.

“When did you guys get in?”

“Late last night!” Emerson smiles.

“Wow, you guys are really here for good now” Colby laughed walking down the stairs

“Yup, you’re stuck with us fire boy” Ashe laughed hugging him

“What’s cracklackin in the big house.” Emerson said basically making herself at home now that everyone is comfortable with each other.

“Well, there’s been a lot of videos but nothing horrible.” Sam smiles as they all sit around.

Ashe smiles, “That’s great guys.”

“So what’s the plan for the day?” Colby asks.

“Well, hang with you guys for a bit and then we will go to dinner with the Dolans!” Emerson says with excitement.

“You really like those twins, don’t you” Sam laughs

“Yes, yes I do” Emerson said

“But she likes one more than the other” Ashe teases

“Ashe!” Emerson squeaked throwing a pillow at Ashe’s face

“OooOooO” Colby teased along.

Ashe easily catches the pillow with a smile, “Don’t worry kid. Not a big deal.”

“I know.” Emerson grumbles. “I just- I don’t know how to deal with emotions.”

“Does anyone?” Ashe asks.

Colby and Sam shake their heads no vigorously

“Can we watch a movie?” Emerson asked

“Yeah which one?” Sam asks

“NO DONT ASK HER WHAT MOVIE SHE WANTS TO WATCH. EVERY SINGLE MOVIE WE WATCH IS ONE THAT IVE BEEN FORCED TO WATCH A MILLION TIMES BEFORE” Ashe yells in pure horror

“I’m sorry” Sam replies putting his hands up

“Cough. Stand By Me! Cough.” Emerson tried to be low key.

“NO! We literally watched that movie yesterday! I’m not watching it again!” Ashe snaps.

“I’ve seen watch the Iron Man Trilogy everyday for a week! Don’t even try-“

Ashe stops her, “They we’re different movies! You watch Stand By Me every day!”

Sam and Colby watch them with smiles on their faces before getting up and playing The Shining.

“Ooh, I love this movie!” Ashe stops and curls up into ball with a blanket and leans on Sam.

“Uh no. No no no” Emerson said

“Oh come on Em!” Sam begs

“I do not do scary movies!” Emerson yells

“Come here!” Colby patted to the seat next to him “you can hide behind me and Sam.” He explained

“She’ll most likely teleport but okay” Ashe laughs

Emerson grumbles and tried to get comfortable.

“I wanna go to the Stanley Hotel one day.” Ashe says as they watch the movie.

Sam and Colby smile, “One day, we’ll take you.”

“Promise?”

“Yup!”

“Yay!” She says leaning further into Sam.

Emerson snorts, “Don’t take me with you!”

“Oh I will” Ashe evilly grins

“Nope! I’m staying with the twins”

Ashe continues to watch the movie as Emerson surfs the internet, jumping every now and then.

Later on it was time for them to head out to dinner with the twins. They bid their goodbyes and drive over to the Thai place.

“My hands are sweating..” Emerson nervously said

“What’s new?” Ashe laughs

“Well I haven’t seen HIM in person in a long time” Emerson explained

“HE has a name yknow” Ashe laughs at her friends nerves and blushing face.

“I know but im nervous!” Emerson shouts.

“You’re going to be alright. Breathe love.” Ashe says slowly.

Emerson forces her brain to slow down she doesn’t accidentally teleport. “Okay, okay, I’m good. I think!”

Ashe smiles lightly at her, “You sure.”

“Yeah!”

They walk in to see the boys sitting at a booth. Once Emerson see’s Grayson, she bolts to give him a hug

“Oh my god I missed you!” She said hugging the boy tightly

“I missed you too!” Grayson said smiling wide

Ashe and Ethan hug and nudge each other

“Hey kiddos!” Ashe greets.

“HEY MOM!” The boys smile as they all hug.

Everyone goes to sit down, Ethan and Ashe deliberately sitting on the same side, both teens sitting across from them glare. They smile towards them.

“So have you guys been here before?” Ashe ask as she looks through the menu.

“Um, once or twice.” Ethan says.

“Okay, looks like every other Thai place I’ve been to!” Emerson smiles.

“Hello! My name is Connor, I’ll be your waiter this evening!” The waiter said with a smile

“Hello!” The four day in unison

“Is their any drinks I can get you guys?” Connor asked

“Uhm I’ll have a Cherry Coke please” Emerson smiles

“A water for me” the twins say at once and glare at each other

“Twins” Connor asks with a laugh

“Yup! And I’ll have a Dr Pepper please” Ashe laughs along

“Alrighty!” Connor said walking away.

“Right, okay? Where are on appetisers?” Emerson asks.

Ashe makes a small groaning noise. “If I eat an appetiser I won’t eat my main course.”

“Appetiser it is!” Ethan jokes.

“Wow. I feel loved.”

Connor makes his way over with the drinks. He sets the correct drink in front of the correct person before smiling. “Ready to order or still need a minute?”

“I think we need a minute” Ashe smiles

“Alright, call me over when you’re ready!” He walks away

After choosing what they would like they call him over and order. As they wait they talked about mutant laws

“Okay, I think it’s stupid that if we commit a crime, we have to pay a longer sentence.” Emerson said putting her hands up

“Wait really?” Ethan asks

“Yes, dont you watch the news” Ashe laughs

“No” Emerson and Grayson say at the same time.

Ashe rolls her eyes, “The new mutant law is that if we commit any crime our sentence will be longer, our punishment will be borderline medieval torture chamber, and our bail will cost more compared to someone normal.” She paraphrases.

“Why do they hate us so much?” Ethan asks in small voice.

“They dont understand us. When really anyone doesn’t understand something they want to keep under their control or destroy as fast as they can.” Ashe says, running a hand through Ethan’s hair.

“Apparently, it wasn’t always like this.” Emerson starts, giving Ethan a sympathetic loom. “We used live in tandem but then after all of the world wars and war tensions became close to snapping, they started petitions for anti mutant laws and even banning us.”

Grayson just shake his head and covers his face. Emerson looks at him in worry before rubbing his back.

“I think that we, as YouTube creators, could try to at least get some freedom.” Ethan courageously points out

“I think that, that would cause people to turn on us. Knowing that you guys are mutants” Emerson responds

“Well people already know about Sam and Colby. And you and Grayson.” Ashe points out

“True, but they don’t know most YouTube creators have mutant powers. Two out of the four try guys are mutants.” Grayson responds determined to figure out something to put a stop to it

“What if we become hero’s in the future” Emerson jokes trying to lighten the mood.

“Think we all know I wouldn’t be one, too morally grey and emotionally challenged.” Ashe says.

They stare at her for a moment before looking away.

“Really think that would happen?” Grayson smiles in Emerson’s direction.

Emerson shrugs. “I mean, why not?”

“Because none of us actually responsible enough to be heroes.” Ethan says.

“Well Ashe, she could be a hero. Us three, not so much” Emerson laughs

“Alright I have your guy’s food!” Connor passed it out warning them it is really hot

“Enjoy!” Connor smiles and walks away

“Thank you” All four of them smile and Dig in.

Emerson takes a bite before she start coughing, “Yeah, it’s hot. Be careful.”

The other three chuckle as they watch their friend.

“He did warn you, love.” Ashe laughs as she pushes things around with chopsticks and puts hot sauce on everything.

Ethan watched her with wide eyes, “Didn’t you already get that as hot as you could get it?”

“Perhaps.”

Emerson rolls her eyes, “She has an addiction. But she doesn’t complain about it later so whatever.” She shrugs.

“You would if you got it this hot.”

“Yes indeed” Emerson laughs

“She’d drink four gallons of milk, and that still wouldn’t satisfy her. She’s a big baby” Ashe teases

Emerson pretends to be hurt and ‘ignores’ Ashe for a little.

“So have you guys thought of any places to live around just yet?” Grayson asks

“Well I want to live near the city, Ashe wants nothing to do with it. So we have our disagreements” Emerson smiles

“Why so far from the city?” Ethan asked

“I like it quite, away from the annoying cars and snobby people.”

“You hang out with the Vlog Squad and you hate all of that?” Grayson asks.

“That’s fair.”

Everyone laughs

They all finish up and pay. Once they walk out they get ready to walk around a bit. To get back into the L.A groove.

“Ethaaaannnn!” Ashe whines. “I want coffee.”

Ethan laughs and takes her to Starbucks. She turns around and winks at Grayson and Emerson.

The two turn to each other and smile, blushing.

“You guys want anything while we pop in there” Ethan plays along

“Nope. All good here.” Emerson responds as Grayson shakes his head no

The two walk into Starbucks as Grayson and Emerson stand awkwardly.

“Uh, hah, h-hows the weather up there” Emerson awkwardly laughs and mentally face palms as Ashe actually face palms watching and listening from inside.

Grayson nervously laughs, “Um, not too bad. How about down there Shortstack?”

“l’m not that much shorter than you!” Emerson “glares”

“Idiots!” Ethan and Ashe whisper as they watch.

“Ha.. they should be coming back by now. Not that I don’t want to be alone with you. Uhm, wait, that sounds creepy, not like that. I hope you know what i meant..” Grayson said looking everywhere but her eyes

“Jesus Grayson!” Ethan whisper yells

“No I get what you mean” Emerson actually laughed normally.

“I don’t mind being alone with you either.” Emerson blushes and says quickly before she looses the courage.

A warm smile forms on Grayson’s face, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Emerson says softly.

They both begin to blush harder. 

Ethan and Ashe’s eyes widen and get excited

Emerson grabs his hand and smiles at him

“We need to teach them how to communicate” Ashe sighs and orders their drink.

“At least they are making progress!” Ethan smiles.

“True.” Ashe says, looking at the two and then giving a small smile.

Grayson and Emerson look at each other for a moment before blushing and looking away.

“They’re like lovesick puppies.” Ashe says, finishing her coffee.

“Very awkward lovesick puppies” Ethan finishes

They walk out and make their way over to the other two.

Ashe just gives Emerson a ‘that’s the best you could do?’ Look

Emerson gives her an answering ‘Why did you leave me alone?’ look. Ashe rolls her eyes in response.

“You two might as well be twins!”

“Yeah, you’re basically speaking with twin telepathy.”

The girls just laugh and they keep moving. Emerson and Grayson still walking hand in hand

“I think it’s time to head home” Ashe said

Ethan looks at the time “Yeah it’s getting pretty late”

-at david’s-

David’s looks up as the girls walk in, he’s on his computer and editing a new video. “Hey, guys! How’d it go?” He smiles.

“It went great. Were you bored without us?” Ashe asks with a smirk.

“Completely!” He jokes.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have us all day tomorrow!” Emerson grins.

“YAY!” David yells and David gets an idea in his head

“Oh no. What is it” Ashe asks

“Partyyyyy bus” David said as Heath and Zane’s head pops out with a big smile.

Ashe’s smile falls, “Oh. Okay. Well, it’s late. I’m going to bed. Good night.”

David looks after her in concern, “Did I say something wrong?”

“She gets really bad anxiety when there’s a lot of people in such a small space. She hated being in the Tesla a while back.” Emerson explains.

“It won’t be a lot of us. Just us three, Natalie, Zane, Heath, and Mariah. That’s not a lot compared to what’s normally in one.” David explains, wanting them come.

“She’ll go. She just needs to mentally prepare herself.” Emerson reassures.

“The only good thing that’s coming out of this for David is that he can drink!” Heath yells

“Nope I’m still not doing that” David laughed

“Good” Emerson laughs

“LETS PARTYYYYYYYYY” Zane yells calling up the party bus people.

“Okay we got it for tomorrow at five.” Zane announces.

“YAY!” Everyone cheers.

“We’re gonna go start pregaming!” Zane announces dragging Heath towards the kitchen and opening drinks.

“NO! Heath, Zane!” David yells after them.

Emerson laughs and prepares herself for tomorrow night.

Emerson walks upstairs to Ashe’s room and knocks on the door

“Come In!” Ashe yells

“You good? I know this isn’t your thing and stuff, but I think it’ll be fun. A way to get us ready to be free.”

“Not in the way I personally enjoy being free!”

“I don’t get it, you can bungee jump or go on the craziest roller coaster, but not on a party bus.”

“Different types of anxiety, kiddo.”

“Yeah I know. We both have it... I just don’t know what yours are like”

“Yeah and that’s okay.. like I said it’s different”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Ashes”

“Goodnight” Ashe smiles.

Emerson exits her friend’s room and then goes to her own. She lays down and thinks about what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cue me still not knowing if or who ashe will end up with. comment who you think it should be, if she should end up with someone. 
> 
> -A.M.
> 
> Its been a rn a while since ive left an authors not. But hi! I live! Don’t worry it’s not just Ariel writing lol. Anyway love yallllll!
> 
> ~Maddie


	8. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this does contain spoilers for Infinity War and Endgame so beware!! 
> 
> -A.M.

Emerson makes her way downstairs and sees Ashe sitting at the table with coffee and a book.

“Morning, Ashes.” She says, making her coffee.

“Morning, Emmy. How’d you sleep?” Ashe smiles.

“Very good, actually. When I finally slept at least.”

Ashe smirks. “Thinking about someone special?”

“Shut up.” Emerson blushes.

“You have to make a move or nothing is going to happen! And don’t say you’re waiting for Grayson to make a move, because I highly doubt he will”

“What am I supposed to do. What if he’s just playing with me if I say I like him!” Emerson puts her head in her hands

“He’s not like that, you know that” Ashe rubs her back

“Yeah I know”

“Then why not tell him?”

“I-I don’t know. But can we talk about how you and my brother are getting oddly close” Emerson smirks

“Don’t turn this on me” Ashe laughs.

“Besides, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ashe avoids.

“No, don’t avoid this. I see how you two are.” Emerson smiles. “I can tell you like each other.”

Ashe shakes her head. “That may be but it won’t happen.”

“Why? Because of me? Because of Sam?” Emerson asks.

Ashe avoids the questions and goes back to Grayson, “Why won’t you ask Grayson out? If it’s the fear of rejection-“

“Everyone fears rejection.” Emerson interjects.

“If he starts as a rejection, say its as friends. If he doesn’t then say it’s a date!”

“I-okay... okay”

“Really! Oh my god yes!” Ashe excitedly shouts

“Shhh keep it down”

“Guys” David said walking in with his camera

“Oh no” Ashe laughs

“I have a surprise, for the both of you” David smirks

“Oh no, I’m scared” Emerson laughs

“Okay I want you two to close your eyes. I’m taking you outside and I’m going to make you touch something, okay?” David explained

“Yup” “Okay”

The girls close their eyes while David and Natalie drag them outside. Ashe gets her hand put on something a little shorter than her. Emerson gets her hand put on something out directly in front of her

“What is this?” Ashe asks

“Alright! Open your eyes!” Natalie yells

Ashe opens her eyes to a black Camaro. Much like Derek Hales might I add

Emerson opens her eyes to her dream car. Her eyes tear up

“No, this isn’t real! I’m dreaming, right? In dreaming?” Emerson points at the car

“David I can’t accept this! This looks like it was expensive!” Ashe worried.

David smiles brightly at her, “No, don’t worry! I got a deal for it! You can take it! It’s okay.” He watches as she panics and hands the camera to Natalie and she films Emerson’s excitement. He takes Ashe and wraps his arms around her. “Hey, what’s wrong.”

“Ex-expensive gifts, like this, have always made me panic somewhat. It’s not that i’m not grateful because I am. A hundred percent. But-I-“ She takes a breath. “Look, usually when someone does something like this for me, they expect me to pay them back somehow and it ruins everything.”

“I didn’t do this because I expect something else out of this. I did it because I like you and I wanna make sure that you were safe on the road. The car you had was beaten up and probably one trip from falling apart. I want to keep you, and everyone else, safe.” David comforts her.

Ashe looks up at him for a moment before kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around tightly, “Thank you. I really do love it though.” She whispers and smiles.

David smiles down at her. “I’m very glad.”

Emerson decides to run up to them at that moment, bouncing up and down in excitement. “DAVEY! OH MY GOD! THANK YOU!” She repeats excitedly.

“One you needed a car, two you’re welcome” David smiles and hugs his sister

The girls look at each other, smile and yell “WE DONT HAVE TO DRIVE EACH OTHER EVERYWHERE!”

Natalie just laughs

“Someone can go see the twins whenever they want” David just raised his eyebrows and tosses Emerson the keys

“Will do!” Emerson said hoping in the car and turns it on

“It’s exactly as I imagined! Ashe! I’m Stiles Stilinski!!”

“I know kiddo! And I’m Derek Hale!”

Emerson hops out of the car quickly and jumps onto her best friend. “WERE STEREK!”

“Honey, we been knew!” Ashe grins.

David snickers. “I see Haleinski more.”

“Fair.” Emerson nods before hopping back to her car. “Now, I have twins to see!”

“You mean, A TWIN to see?” David smirks.

Emerson smirks and then pulls away. “BE BACK BEFORE WE LEAVE TONIGHT!” Ashe and David yell.

Ashe rolls her eyes and then smirks towards David, “Wanna go for a drive?”

David smirks back, “Absolutely.” They get into her car.

The two start to drive around L.A before Ashe has the idea to go out to outer L.A

“It’s so pretty here” Ashe laughs

“Yeah, I think that’s why I wanted to move here.” David smiles

“Emerson forced me because of you. I originally wanted to move to Tennessee”

“really?”

“Yup. After college I wanted to go. But Emerson wanted more adventure, as she would say”

David laughs.

They come to a cliff and get out, sit on the hood of the car.

David decides to return to the previous conversation. “So, you just came with her?”

“Yeah, I did.” She nods. “She’s my best friend. Of course I care with her. I also had my own reasons for coming. With my brother, my friends, things like that.” She smiles.

“Ah okay.” David says, looking down

Ashe nudges him and smiles at him. “You’re on the list.”

David looks down and smiles. “Good to know.”

~Em~

Emerson makes it to the boy’s house and puts in the code they gave her to get in. As soon as she drives up she honks the horn and the two came out

“What the?” Ethan said walking out the door

“Is this yours?!” Grayson asks.

Emerson grins at him, “Yeah it is!”.

Grayson walks around and checks out the car. “Nice.”

“Wanna ride?” Emerson smirks.

“Sure. Why not?” Grayson says.

“Ethan?”

Ethan smiles as he watches him get into the car, “No, go ahead. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Okay!” Emerson responds and backs out

“So, where do you want to go?” Emerson asks

“Hollywood sign?”

“Sure!”

The two take off Into the city to the Hollywood sign. They drive up to a cliff to sit out and watch the city

“I bet it’s really pretty when it’s dark”

“Yeah it is, Ethan and I used to come up here for video ideas all the time”

“It looks like it would give you plenty of inspiration.” Emerson smiles at him.

“Yeah, it did.” Grayson looks at her. “What do you guys wanna do for your youtube?”

Emerson sighs, “Together we want to do really anything we think of. I want to things like storytimes. Ashe wants to do like conspiracy theories.”

Grayson laughs. “Of course you guys do.”

“What’s that supposed to mean” Emerson laughs along

“You two seem like you’d do that type of stuff.”

“Yeah”

~Ashe and David~

“Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you didn’t have YouTube?” Ashe asked.

“Yeah, sometimes. I don’t really like to though. I don’t think I’d have everything that I do now.” David smiles softly.

“Maybe not, but you’d have something different. But you’d always have Em.”

“I’ll always have Em.”

“Yea, you will.”

“She’s always been my best friend. We never actually fought, and I thought that was a cool thing. With our other siblings, Emerson would literally teleport them to the middle of the desert to keep them quiet for a while” David laughs

Ashe just starts laughing “that seems like something she would do!”

“What about you and Sam?”

“As I said before, we were furthest in age but we were the closest. Even though I have a twin. But, yeah, Sammy and I were the closest. We argued some but he’s literally a ray of sunshine so I could never stay mad at him.” She pauses when David laughs and she smiles.

“What about your powers?”

“When all of our powers started to show up, it looked like I was the only one who didn’t have any. Then one day, Sam was playing with the water in the sink and I thought, ‘I wanna do that!’ So, I did. Safe to say my parents didn’t exactly know what was going on. Didn’t know how to feel about copycat for a daughter especially when there’s only like two others out there.”

“I think it’s pretty cool.” David shrugs.

“Thanks.” She smiles and blushes. “What about you? With your powers?”

“Well when Emerson was born I felt these feelings, when Emerson wanted food, I could tell. So basically I was the baby whisperer” David laughs

Ashe just laughs as they talk about their past.

~with gray and em~

“So, how was college?” Grayson asks as they sit on the hood

“Terrible. It was so stressful, but now I can become an actress so that’s fun! I really only wanted to come back here. For David and for you and E”

Grayson just blushes

“Really?”

“Yeah! You guys are so fun and it brings me out of my shell. To be honest, when I first met Ashe, we never really talked. Just two socially awkward roommates who have no idea why they’re in college in the first place”

Grayson nods

“And, I.... really like you”

Emerson’s heart stops as she waits for Grayson to respond. Graysons face goes through many changes as he processes what she just said.

“Like a friend or-?”

“Well, both really. You’re a good friend to me but also you’re funny, cute, and supper sweet. I don’t know if you feel that same way-“

Grayson shuts her up by giving her a quick kiss. “I like you too.”

Emerson smiles “good because that would’ve been really awkward if you didn’t”

The two laugh and watch the sun start to go down

“Well we better get going or I’m going to be late” Emerson said hoping off the hood

“Where to?”

“Party bus with some of the vlog squad. I want to convince Alex to go but I don’t know if he would” Emerson laughs

“Oh fun”

“You want to come with?”

“I’d love to but I have to wake up early to do a prank on Ethan. Don’t tell him though”

Emerson laughs and starts the car, driving Grayson home

~golbrik~

“We should go.” Ashe says, wiping her tears that started falling after David told the story of Emerson falling from the bunk bed. “We don’t wanna be late.”

“We can be a little late.” David smiles at her.

“You sure you want to?” Ashe winks.

“We can go get coffee. Don’t want you falling asleep on me.” He smirks before getting off the car and helps her off too.

-everyone is getting ready for the bus-

“EMMMY!!” Ashe yells as she runs into Emerson’s room. “What do I wear?”

“Something casual” Emerson laughs

“Okay!” Ashe said about to run out

“WAIT! ASHE” Emerson yells

“Yes?”

“I told him! And he kissed me!” Emerson exclaims

“Really!? That’s great!!!” Ashe yells hugging Emerson

“Don’t tell David. I don’t know how he feels about this whole situation”

“I already know! And I’m okay with it! But if anything happens I’ll get Toddy, Scotty, and Alex on him” David walks in

The two girls just laugh

“Where is Alex?” Emerson asks

“In the living room” David said

Emerson runs down stairs and jumps onto the couch next to Alex. Alex screamed In surprise

“Hey Alex! You wanna come party with us?” Emerson asks

“What do I get out of this”

“I’ll get you tables to break”

“We all know you’re broke but okay” Alex laughs

“YAY”

Ashe downs another cup of coffee, “Okay now I’m ready to go.”

Everyone cheers and then they begin to head out.

“You guys ready to have some fun?” David yells, camera out.

“Yeah!” Everyone yells in response.

Everyone gets on the bus and the music starts playing

Zane and Heath dance around the poles and start drinking

Emerson starts screaming the lyrics and dances with Heath

Ashe and David are laughing while recording.

Alex somehow has a mini heart table and breaks it.

“ALEX!” Ashe yells, laughing a little bit.

“Sorry!” He yells back, not really meaning it.

-a little bit later-

David turns the camera on himself and Ashe, both are screaming the lyrics to a random throwback song. Emerson pops up behind them, joining them.

All of them are laughing while singing.

This is the point where David realized that Emerson shouldn’t be awake right now. Mainly because even though she didn’t drink anything, she acts drunk past twelve.

The bus comes to a stop and David make Alex carry a delirious Emerson.

“WhAtS uP aLeX”

“Your crazy” Alex laughs

“I dIdNt ReAlIzE hOw LaTe It WaS”

“Em, go to sleep” Alex laughs again

“oKaY”

Emerson giggles and stumbles up to her room.

Zane and Heath fall face first onto the couch, already asleep. Alex looks down at them and laughs, “I’m going to go on to bed also.”

“Good night, Alex.” David and Ashe say as he makes his way upstairs.

“Well, that was fun.” David laughs softly.

“Those two are going to regret all of that” Ashe laughs

“Nah they’ll be fine”

Ashe yawns

“You wanna watch a movie?” Ashe asked

“You never sleep, do you”

“Nope. You?”

“Not really.” He smirks and plays a movie.

After two more movies both David and Ashe end up cuddling and asleep on another couch. When Zane and Heath both randomly wake up the grin and go back to their own rooms, still giggling.

~next morning~

Emerson wakes up to a knock on the door.

“Whaaaatt” Emerson whined

“Good morning to you too” Alex laughs

“Alex! Hey what’s up?” Emerson rubs her eyes

“Go look downstairs”

Emerson has a questioning look and walks down to see David and Ashe cuddling. She smiles big and takes a picture.

Ashe wakes up when she hears the sound of a picture being taken. She lifts her head off of David’s and looks around in confusion. “What time is it?”

“Around nine. You’ve never slept that long before.” Emerson smirks.

Ashe rolls her eyes and tries not to make any big movements, trying not to wake up the man laying on her. “shut up.” She grumbles.

Emerson laughs and send the picture to Grayson and then grabs a cup of coffee. She sees a slightly hungover Alex and makes him a coffee as well.

“Thanks.” He smiles gratefully.

“You’re gonna need it” Em laughs

Alex laughs and the two keep talking. Heath runs down stairs “I need a puke bucket. Zane took the bathroom”

“GET AWAY FROM ME” Emerson yelled running behind Alex as a shield

David wakes up “whose yelling” David said groggy

Heath throws up in the sink

“NOT MY SINK” David yells

Ashe gags.

Ashe groans, “That was disgusting and I’m never using that sink again.”

“Yup, I’m ordering a new sink. Thanks Heath.” David grumbles.

Heath groans and makes his way to brush his teeth. “SORRY! Blame Zane!”

“You’re the one who got drunk last night!” Ashe shoots back.

Heath just grumbles and goes upstairs.

“Yup I’m going to the twins’ house. You guys can clean that on your own. Buhbye” Emerson yelled running out of the house

Alex groans and grabs the cleaning supplies

“Did she just?” David asks

“Yes, she did” Ashe responds

“I’m not doing this by myself David. Actually yknow who would clean this up. Dom. I’m calling dom” Alex pulls out his phone.

“Hey, no, don’t worry. I’ll do it. It’s fine.” Ashe gets up to do it when Dom doesn’t answer.

“Nope.” David says, dragging her back down. “I’ll make Heath do it. His mess, he can clean.”

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” Ashe giggles as she settles back down.

-with the twins-

Emerson honks her horn and Grayson comes of the house with a grin.

“Hey.” He says, leaning down and kissing her through the open window.

Ethan walks out “WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN”

“Last night” Emerson blushes

“YES YES YES YES MY SHIP HAS SAILED”

The two giggled

“When will you guys post about it!?”

“I think we should wait a little, right” Grayson asks

“Yeah” Emerson smiles

The two hop in and start driving to the beach.

“So E, how was that prank” Emerson asks as Grayson laughs.

Ethan groans and rolls his eyes. “Dont remind me.”

Grayson and Emerson laugh.

-at the beach-

Grayson sneakily picks Emerson up bridal style before running into the water with her. She shrieks and clutches at him with a laugh, “GRAYSON!”

Ethan laughs as well takes videos and pictures.

Emerson finds herself under the water and swims up gasping for air with a laugh

“Grayson!” Emerson yells and splashed him with water

“HEY!” Grayson splashes back

Ethan then joins and they all start splashing each other and laughing. Emerson then dunks Ethan under.

“AHH EM!” Ethan shouts.

Emerson and Grayson laugh as Ethan finally comes back up. “I hate you guys!” He grumbles.

“No you don’t” Emerson laughed wrapping her arm around his shoulders

“Hmm how am I supp- AHH” Ethan yelled

“What!” Emerson said

“Something touched my foot!” Ethan yells

Emerson quickly jumps onto Grayson and screams.

Ethan begins to giggle as he watches both Grayson and Emerson freak out.

“GOTCHA!” Ethan laughs.

“We both hate you!” Grayson and Emerson grumble.

“Lies!” Ethan continues to laugh even though his prank was one of the most used pranks ever.

~golbrik~

“Emerson and the twins are at the beach” Alex acts hurt that she didn’t invite him

“Really?” Zane asked looking at her Snapchat

“So rude!” Alex still acts hurt

“There, there Alex” David laughs.

“Sorry, hon.” Ashe comforts him as she grabs a snack.

Heath comes out of the kitchen, “Okay. I finished cleaning.” He grumbles.

“Yay. Good job!” Ashe and David cheer.

“I’m never drinking again!” He vows, knowing he’s not going to stay true.

Everyone rolls their eyes and Ashe gets a message.

Colby 🔥: hey, wanna grab some lunch or something today?

Ashe 🐱: yeah sure. where?

Colby🔥: there’s a mexican place right by david’s. i’ll pick you up?

Ashe 🐱: sure! see you soon!

Ashe runs upstairs to get ready. Leaving David confused but shrugs it off.

She soon walks downstairs in something nice yet casual.

“I’m going to eat lunch with Colby. I’ll be back” Ashe said ruffling David’s hair and moves to the door

“HAVE FUN SWEET HEART, DONT DO ANYTHING I WOULDNT DO AND DEFINITELY DONT DO ANYTHING I WOULD DO. THERES A GREY AREA AND THATS WHERE YOU OPPERATE” David yelled reciting a Tony Stark line

Ashe pretends to cry

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME”

Colby pulls up with a smile, “Hey, Ashes.”

“Hey, Colbs!” She smiles as she jumps in.

-with the twins-

The trio washes the sand and some of the beach off at one of the outdoor showers.

“That was fun!” Emerson laughs.

“Yeah, It was! Thanks for taking us!” Grayson smiles.

“Of course! We should do it again soon!”

They all put towels on the seat of the Jeep so they don’t get them wet. They all hop in and drive to the twins house.

Ethan walks out and grabs the cooler from the back. Grayson and Emerson put some of the chairs back.

Emerson soon walks back to the trunk and close it. She turns around to see a smiling Grayson.

“You know, I never really asked you but, will you be my girlfriend” Grayson asks

“Of course” Emerson smiles and wraps her arms around his neck

The two share a passionate kiss but soon it was ended by Emerson’s phone ringing

“I’ll see you later” Emerson laughs

“Bye” Grayson says walking away from the Jeep

“Dude, you have total heart eyes right now” Ethan laughs as Grayson elbows his stomach

~ashby~

Colby pulls up to the restaurant and runs over to open the door Ashe. She smiles, “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Colby smiles and then they walk in and sit. “So, how have you been since I last saw you?”

“I’ve been good. Spending a lot of time with David. How have you been?” She asks as she eats some chips.

Colby smiles, “I’ve been good too. A lot of different video ideas and thing.”

“That’s good.” She smiles back.

“Have you done anything for YouTube yet?” Colby asked

“We’ve made a channel but it doesn’t have a name yet” Ashe laughs

“You’re getting somewhere!”

The two laugh as their waiter comes up to ask for their drinks

“Dr Pepper please” Ashe responds

“A Coke please”

After their waiter leaves the two carry on their conversation.

“How’s Em?”

“She’s great! She’s glad to be done with uni! And she finally got with Grayson the other day!” Ashe smiles happily.

“That’s fantastic! Finally!” Colby cheers.

“I know right?”

“I was getting annoyed about her ranting to me about how ‘beautiful’ he was over the phone”

Ashe laughs “that’s sounds like her. She really likes that kid”

“Oh yeah”

“What about you? Anyone special” Ashe asks.

“Um, actually, I went out Andrea the other day. You know the girl I told you about?” Colby blushes.

Ashes eyes widen slightly. “Oh my gosh, yeah! You were trying to go out with her for awhile! How’d it go?”

“It actually went pretty okay. Probably won’t go on a second but it was good!”

“At least you got one and now you know!”

“Yeah.” He smiles at her. “What about you? Anyone for you?”

Ashe shrugs, “Not really.” Colby can see that there’s more to that but lets it slide.

“How’s being at David’s?”

“Fun! It’s fun being able to hang out with friends” Ashe explains

“That’s good”

As soon as Colby said that, their drinks came in

“Are you two ready to order” the waiter asked

“Sure” the two say.

-after lunch-

“That was fun! You didn’t have to pay though!” Ashe smiles, grateful.

“Don’t worry about it. I invited you here!”

“Right.” Ashe smiles sheepishly.

“I’ll take you back to David’s?”

Ashe nods, “Thanks.”

-back at the house-

“Thanks again, Colby.” Ashe says leaning over and hugging him.

“No problem. We should do it again!”

Ashe nods, “Of course!”

As the interaction stops, Emerson pulls up as well. “HEYY COLBY!”

“HEY EM!”

Emerson gets out of her Jeep and walks up to the door with Ashe and waves goodbye to Colby

“Have fun at the beach?” Ashe asks

“Yeah! You?”

“I had a great time”

Alex walks in and see’s Emerson

“You! You have some real nerves walking back in here after not inviting me to the beach!” Alex plays

“He was very sad you didn’t bring him Emmy” Ashe laughs

“I’m sorry! I’ll bring you next time!”

“Hmm” Ashe and Alex say at the same time and laugh

“Let’s go play the PlayStation!” Emerson drags the two with her

“Woah you know I don’t do video games!” Ashe yells

“I don’t careeee. You’re gonna watch”

Ashe sighs.

Ashe groans and plops down next to Emerson. David walks downstairs and sees them on the couch.

“Oh, hey, you guys are back!” David laughs.

“Hey, Davey!” The three smile.

“How was the beach?” He asks his sister.

“Amazing!” Shesmiles with a blush.

David smiles, “Hmm.” He then turns to Ashe. “How was lunch?”

“It was good!” She grins.

“Good! I also was searching for houses for you two and guess what I founnnddd!” David said

“What?!” The two girls smile

“A house just down the road! Three rooms, three bath, perfect backyard with a pool, and a perfect view of L.A!”

“No way really!” Emerson exclaims in excitement. She’s always wanted to have a pool in her backyard and obviously wanted to have a beautiful view of the city she’s going to be living in for a long time

“Yes! It’s literally a block down!”

“That’s amazing! We can live close to everyone!” Ashe laughs.

“We should check it out tomorrow!” Emerson excitedly says.

“Yea, we should!” Ashe says, also very excited. “David, wanna come?”

Emerson looks over at him begging eyes and he relents. “Okay, of course I’ll go!”

Alex crosses his arms. “Wow, okay. I’ll just sit here!”

Emerson rolls her eyes and hugs him, “Alex, do you wanna come?”

“Wow, of course id love to come! Thanks for asking!”

“You’re such an idiot” Emerson laughs

“Rude!”

Ashe whispers over to David “they will be one of the best duos on YouTube”

“I can see it” David nods

“What are you two whispering about!?” The two say at the same time

“Nothing!” Ashe said as she grabs David and runs off

“Well, wanna play Call Of Duty?” Alex asks

“Yeah!”

She drags David into the kitchen and they laugh.

“That was fun!” David laughs as he grabs a drink and throws another to Ashe, who hops onto the counter.

“Thank you and yes, it was!” Ashe laughs.

“You were right though. They’ll be an iconic duo!” He laughs.

Ashe nods in agreement.

-with said iCoNiC dUo-

Alex and Emerson are aggressively yelling at each other as they play the game.

Toddy then comes up to the tv with a tired expression on his face and turns off the console.

“Toddy!” “Come on man!” The two say

“I was trying to get my beauty sleep but you two clowns woke me up” Todd said with no expression

“Toddy, it’s 2:30 in the afternoon.. I think you’ve slept long enough” Emerson rolls her eyes playfully.

“I was having my beauty sleep!” Toddy yells.

“Yeah, you might wanna go back to that. You need it!” Alex jokes.

Emerson hits his arm, “Don’t be rude! He doesn’t need it!” She says, hugging Toddy tight.

“At least someone loves and appreciates me!” Toddy says as he hugs back.

“You know who else loves and appreciates you?”

“Who?” Toddy asks

Alex and Emerson look at each other and laugh and say “nearly half the population of L.A”

David heard this and spit out his drink laughing

“Oh come on you guys too!” Toddy laughed and pulled Emerson off of him.

David giggles and hides his face in Ashe’s shoulder. She giggles too.

“I hate all of you!” Toddy shouts at all of them, even the giggling messes in the kitchen.

“No you don’t!” Emerson sings and hugs him again.

Toddy puts Emerson over his shoulder and runs around the house

“ALEX! DAVID! SOMEONE!”

Toddy just laughs running around

“Why are you so light!”

“I don’t know! This is the second time today I’ve been picked up!” Emerson laughs

“Let me guess, Grayson threw you in the water” Alex said chasing after Todd

“Yup!” Emerson said popping the ‘p’

Alex the catches Todd and grabs Emerson

“Am I just some rag doll now!” Emerson yelled

“Pretty much, kiddo” Ashe laughs recording all of this as David vlogs it.

“Thanks, Alex.” Emerson grumbles and hugs him instead.

Alex sticks his tongue out at Toddy as he holds her tight.

“Children,” David starts and turns the camera around to himself and Ashe, “We live with children.”

“We really do!” Ashe rolls her eyes.

“David you can’t be talking” Alex laughs

“It’s basically Ashe. Ashe lives with children” Emerson laughs along

“You’re not wrong” Ashe reply’s

“I say we now watch movies. Specifically Avengers Infinity War and Endgame” David said

“Wait, Endgame isn’t on DVD yet” Ashe said

“Shhh” Toddy whispers

“Unless you want me to soak up someone’s shirt I say no. I’m not crying of my husband Tom/Peter again” Emerson pouts

“Does Grayson know about your obsession with Tom Holland?” Ashe laughs

“No.. but he will” Emerson laughs.

“He’ll pick up on that real quick.” Emerson smirks.

“It would be hard not to.” Ashe smirks.

“Anyway, how are we going to watch Endgame? It’s not out yet?” Emerson asks.

“We watch it illegally.” Ashe and David answer in unison, shrugging.

“Okay” Emerson said jumping on the couch as Toddy and Alex squish on top of her.

“Guys. I... can’t..... BREATH” Emerson gasps dramatically

“Sorry!” The two yell and get up

David puts on Infinity war and Ashe’s eyes tear up

“We just started watching the movie and your eyes tear up” Toddy laughs

“Tony Stark deserves better!” Ashe yells wiping her eyes.

David’s eyes are also wet and he hugs her, “ANTHONY EDWARD STARK DESERVED THE WORLD!”

“EXACTLY HE DESERVED THE WORLDS THAT HE DIED FOR!”

Emerson smiles at her brother and her best friend as they hug each other with teary eyes.

“And Peter deserves his dad back.”

“Yes he does!” The two say

Everyone starts to get comfortable. Toddy, Emerson and Alex all share a blanket and share a bowl of popcorn. Ashe and David cuddle and watch in pain

When they finally make it to the snap Emerson starts sobbing, watching Peter die

“Well, there goes my shirt” Alex sighed.

“I told you this would happen!” Emerson sobs.

Toddy laughs and pats her head gently.

“I want my boy back!” Emerson begs as they watch post credit scenes.

“We’re in the endgame now!” Ashe quotes as David turns Endgame on.

Emerson switched over to leaning on Toddy so she can cry on his shoulder as Alex hands her tissues

“Little Morgan deserves more than this” Toddy said

“She really does” Ashe responds

They make it to when Everyone comes out of the portal

“This is the part where Em started shaking because she was so anxious to see Peter again” Ashe explains

“She’s not wrong. Oh look! I am right now!”

Alex and Toddy’s eyes widen as they watch Emerson’s hands literally vibrate.

“ON YOUR LEFT! Iconic.” Ashe says with a smile.

“We stan.” David says ironically.

They watch as Steve yEeTs the hammer towards Peter and he webs it.

“Ya know, technically, this means he is worthy enough.” Ashe points out.

Emerson’s eyes widen.

“Oh no it’s coming. The time is coming” Alex said

And as soon as he said that Tony said “I am Iron Man” And snaps his fingers as everyone starts crying

Peter starts telling Tony that everything will be okay

“All he wanted was his dad!” Emerson cries

“Marvel really wanted to play with our Hearts” Alex sniffles.

Ashe just lays down and tears up. David stares off into the distance.

“That freaking sucked.” Emerson sobs.

“It did.” Alex agrees.

Toddy nods his agreement.

“BUT LOOK AT HARLEY!” Ashe sits up with a shout. “Him and Peter can meet and become best friends. And brothers to Morgan.”

“Don’t make me sad! And Tyler got her reunion! And so did Hecate and Shuri!” Emerson smiles

“I always wondered what would happen with them in the end” David explains

“I need something to cheer me up after that sob fest” Ashe said wiping her eyes

Emerson gets an idea in her head “fan edits?”

“Oh yeah!” Toddy said changing it to YouTube and typing in vlog squad edits

“Oh look Em and I are the thumbnail!” Ashe laughs.

“OOF, it’s me singing and looking drunk!” Emerson cringes. It’s from the party bus one.

“This isn’t going to be a good thing.” Ashe says, hiding her face.

The click on the video and the first edit starts with saying “WELCOME TO THE VLOG SQUAD EM AND ASHE!” and the song, ‘5 Shots’.

The next one starts off as Emma Chamberlain being ‘cool’ but then it plot twists to Emerson to the song ‘step on up’

“And that’s what you call, Facts” Emerson laughs and flips her hair

The rest laugh at her and watch the next edit.

The next one is David and Ashe and then Grayson and Emerson with the Bored by billie eilish. Emerson squeals, “SHIP EDITS YES!”

Ashe and David look at each other with a blush, not really knowing how to process this as Toddy, Alex, and Emerson wink towards them.

After that it’s soft edit of Alex and Emerson to the song Void by The neighborhood

“I told you!” David laughed

Ashe laughs along. The next one is an edit of David and Emerson growing up to the song ‘light’

“Awwww baby Davey and Emmy” Toddy and Ashe coo

After that is Ashe and Colby to the song ‘close’ by Nick Jonas.

Ashe groans and lays back, “WHY AM I SHIPPED WITH EVERYONE?!”

“Because of course you are.” Emerson says, “You get along with everyone with really well.”

“So do you!”

“But everyone already knows I like Grayson. They don’t really know who you like.”

“No one does.” David grumbles, only loud enough for Emerson to hear.

Emerson senses slight jealousy and snorts

The next one is a ship of Ashe and Emerson to the song ‘somebody to you’ by The Vamps.

“There’s not that much footage of me and Ashe to be a ship edit! How did they do that!” Emerson laughs

“That was cuttteeee” Ashe laughs.

“Oh god they found insta stories and snap stories!” Emerson laughs.

“They’ll be plenty more of these soon, guarantee it.” Ashe smirks.

“It’s part of the life of a youtuber and their best friend.” David smiles.

“Me and David get them all the time” Alex laughs

After watching a bunch of fan edits they all fall asleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly. 
> 
> we found a really smart and actually simple way to write these chapters. while making sure we actually write this book together. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading. PLEASE PLEASE comment! constructive criticism, compliments, a joke, etc. no matter what it is WE’D LOVE IT!! any questions you have can be asked anywhere! one of us or maybe both of us will answer it! 
> 
> au revoir, mes amis!!! 
> 
> -A.M.


	9. To Build A Home

The next morning Natalie walks downstairs to see them sleeping. She laughs and pulls out her phone

“Guys I woke up, walked downstairs and to my surprise, I saw this” Natalie laughs and then points the camera to the small group on the couch and Emerson falling off the couch slowly.

Ashe wakes up at the sound of Natalie giggling and just shakes her head, laying back on David and falling back asleep.

“I’m surprised I haven’t woken any of them up yet!” Natalie says.

Before she can say much else, Emerson falls off of her spot on Alex. Which then causes David and Ashe wake up completely.

She shrieks when she lands on the floor, “OW?!!! How did that happen?!” Emerson groans.

Natalie giggles “anything can happen with you, Em”

“You’re not wrong” David groans

“We should get ready for that house showing!” Ashe exclaims looking at the time, her phone says 9:30 and the show is in an hour

“TODDY! ALEX! WAKE UP” Emerson yells while shaking them but the don’t budge

“Alex I’ll call your girlfriend to threaten you” Emerson laughs

“Wow so scary” Alex groans

“But she got you up” David laughs

“If Toddy won’t wake up, this will” Emerson smirks taking him to a pool

Toddy wakes up gasping for air as Emerson pulls him out of the water and into his room.

“Feel awake now?” Emerson asks, leaning over him with a smug look.

Toddy coughs a bit as he tries to get air. “OH MY GOD?! What the-?! Are you serious?! Of course I am!” He exclaims.

Emerson lets out a loud laugh and exits his room, still laughing as she goes to Ashe’s room to borrow a shirt. “Is he awake at least?” Ashe asked with a smirk.

“Yes” Emerson giggled and took the shirt

After everyone got ready, they go out to the house. It’s everything the girls ever wanted but they were short on cash.

“This is such a beautiful home” Ashe said looking around.

“I wish it didn’t cost so much though.” Emerson groans.

Ashe looks at the price, nearly having a heart attack. “We can negotiate. If we negotiate correctly, we should be able to get this place.”

“Are you sure?” Emerson asks, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Yeah, let me do my thing” Ashe smirks walking up to the owner

“Hello! I’m Ashe Golbach and that girl over there is my roommate Emerson Dobrik. I would like to negotiate a price for this beautiful house” Ashe acts innocent

“I’m Sarah Goldstein! And what’s your price range. We can go on from there.”

-an hour ish later-

After a long time spent negotiating, the girls talked the owner down closer to a more comfortable price. They didn’t get quite as low as they had originally wanted but it worked out. Now all they had to do was sign the papers and the house would officially be theirs.

Emerson jumps into Ashe’s arms as the owner leaves. “WE GOT IT!” She squeals.

“Let’s go tell the boys!” Ashe laughs holding Emerson tight. “You tell them!”

Emerson excitedly bounces over to the boys, Ashe trails behind her, smirking.

“Guuyyyysss we have a surprise!” Emerson said

“Yeah?!” They all excitedly wait

“WE GOT THE HOUSE!” Ashe and Emerson say at the same time

they all shout in excitement and put the two in a big group hug

“Off to IKEA!” Alex yells

“Emerson’s Jeep is the only thing that will hold furniture” Ashe laughed as they walked to her Jeep.

“Em, were only getting the cheap stuff At least for now.” Ashe warns.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Emerson groans.

David laughs and starts his vlog, “Hey, guys. Today’s gonna a little different because. WERE GOING TO IKEA! Becaussseee....” He starts turning the camera to Ashe who is next to him.

“WE GOT A HOUSE!” Ashe exclaims.

“YEAH WE DID!” Emerson yells from the driver's seat.

“So we loaded up Toddy and Alex to come with us” David showed them on the camera

“Well, Alex begged” Emerson said as Toddy laughs

“So guys now that you bought the house, do you think you’ll make your first video?” David said with a cheeky grin

“Yes! We actually talked about that!” Emerson said

“Once we figure out which room will be our set up” Ashe finished.

“I’m thinking the big room upstairs, so we don’t fight over that. Or maybe down in like the basement?” Ashe suggests.

“Yea either of those places would be the smartest.” Emerson agrees. “We can decide officially we get our stuff?”

“Yeah” Ashe nods

They finally get to IKEA and grab two carts. Toddy is pushing Emerson and Ashe is pushing a cart that doesn’t have anyone in it

“You’re so lazy” David points the camera

“Well, I’ve done enough walking in my life” Emerson jokingly sassed

They walk past the bed frames and take a look.

“I’m definitely getting myself a queen bed because there is no way I’m sleeping on a twin anymore” Emerson and Ashe shiver at the sight of the tiny Twin bed they slept on for two years.

Ashe shivers harder when she sees the price differences between the queen and twin beds. “Nevermind, I’ll stick with the twin. Maybe I can splurge a bit on a full!”

“I’m doing a Queen!” Emerson loudly announces.

Their group laughs at the girls.

“Plus Queens mean more room for snuggles” Emerson giggled

David gasped “you still have baby cheeks!”

He squished her cheeks together as she laughed

“But she has a point” David laughs

“David is such a cuddle buddy” Alex laughs.

“Ugh, he really he is!” Ashe smirks.

“I don’t hear you complaining most of the time!” David says to Ashe.

“I never said I didn’t like it.” She quips back.

Emerson watches the interaction with a wide smirk, “This is great.”

The two blush

“Let’s get some furniture!” Emerson quickly said hoping back into the cart as adults stare in confusion

After long walking and grabbing stuff to put in the cart a couple of fans walk up

“Oh my god! Hi!” One of the girls said holding out her phone

“Hello there!” Emerson waved in the cart

The three girls squeal. “We love you guys! Is it okay to take a picture?”

“Definitely!” Ashe laughs

They all pose, Ashe and David standing next to each other, Toddy and Emerson kiss one of the girls on both cheeks as Alex hugs one

“Thank you so much!” They say and run off

“That was the cutest thing ever!” Emerson gushes

“I hope fans are always nice like that” Ashe sighed

“Most of them are” David laughs.

“Some of them, not so much.” Alex cringes.

Toddy and David nod in agreement. 

Emerson smiles, “I can’t wait to meet some though.”

“Watch you guys get invited to Vidcon and Playlist this year!” Alex laughs.

“That would be so much fun!” Emerson yells

“Too many people, but I’d go just to make others happy” Ashe smiles

The five check out and shove the stuff in the car, they really only got bedside tables, plates, bowls, and silverware. The drive home wasn’t long but it was long enough to make Toddy fall asleep again.

Emerson turns her head and sees Toddy wracked out. She smiles wildly. “How do we plan to wake him up?”

“Slam on the breaks.” Alex offers with a laugh.

Emerson grins and slams down hard on breaks. Toddy goes forward and hits his head on the seat in front of him. “OOF!” He shouts.

“Alex didn’t mean that hard!” Ashe snaps as she rubs her head on her neck.

David laughs a bit before putting the camera down, “You okay?” He asks worried.

“Yeah I’m good.” She says.

“Thanks for the worry Dave!” Toddy says in mock offence.

“No problem Todd!” David laughs

“God, no one has respect for me here, do they?” Toddy rubs his neck

“Oh Toddy, I only slightly care about you” Alex blankly says

“Thanks?...” Toddy said it as more of a question

Emerson just laughs and pulls up to Her and Ashe’s new house.

Ashe smiles big, knowing this home is now hers.

“Good job girls!” David grins, throwing his arm around the two while Toddy and Alex struggle to drag some of the furniture out of the car.

Ashe smiles at him, “Thanks for finding it.”

“No problem. You ever gonna visit now that you’re all grown up and out of the house?”

“Nah, we are going to stay as far away as we can!” Emerson jokes.

Toddy and Alex almost drop what they have. “WHAT ABOUT ME?!” They both shout.

“I’ll smuggle you two don’t worry, I couldn’t leave with out my wingmen” Emerson laughs

“Good” the two laugh

The two girls walk down to David’s house and grab their belongings, they bring out the air mattresses that they brought with them just in case and decided to have them as beds for a bit

“Alrighty! So far it’s feeling like home” Ashe sighed happily

“I gotta tell Gray” Emerson said pulling out her phone and video taping the tour on Snapchat. She soon sends it and waits for a response

“You know how many parties we could have here!?” Toddy yelled as his voice echoes

“Yeah!” Emerson cheers

“No!” Alex and Ashe yell in return.

“I DON’T DO PARTIES!” Ashe yells. “If you do a party I will be forced to go to David’s!”

“You could go to Sam and Colby’s? Ya know, your brother and his best friend?” Alex offers. “In fact, I’ll come with you!”

Ashe smiles, “Okay!”

“Wow, love you too!” David pouts.

“Dave, you already know you’d be partying with me and Todd” Emerson laughs

“True”

“Don’t tell Jeff but, Em is my new best friend” Toddy whispers

“Uh no” Ashe scoffs.

“Fight me Toddy!” Ashe snarls.

Toddy considers this for a moment before shaking his head. “No thanks! I’d rather not!” He smiles.

Ashe grins, “Good!”

David and Alex hide their giggles and smiles behind their hands.

“Hey David..” Emerson sings

“Yeah?”

“Is there a possibility you could get me to meet Noah Schnapp so I can adopt him, and maybe see if he can get me a role in Stranger Things?”

“I can try” David laughs

“Wait, you wanna act?” Toddy asks

“That was basically her major” Alex rolls his eyes in disappointment

“Yes Toddy, I do want to act” Emerson playfully rolls her eyes as Ashe and David are laughing.

“I think you could be good at it!” Toddy smiles.

Emerson smiles brightly back, “THANK YOU! You really think so?”

“Yeah of course!” Toddy exclaims.

“He’s my favorite” Emerson softly said hugging Toddy

Alex scoffs “I think you’ll be AMAZING at it”

“Come here” Emerson laughs

“Jealous that she prefers me more?” Toddy sticks his tongue out

David pulls out his camera.

David smirks as he films the trio. “Guys comment which duo is better; Tem or Emex?” He then turns the camera to himself and Ashe, throwing an arm around her, “Or Golbrik?”

“Golbrik?” Ashe laughs.

“Golbrik! It’s us!” He laughs back. “TEAM GOLBRIK!”

Ashe snickers. “Team Golbrik!”

“TEAM TEM!” Toddy yells.

“TEAM EMEX!!” Alex shouts back.

“UH TEAM DOBRIK” Emerson yells on the spot

Both the boys gasp

“What!? He’s my brother! He’s been my best friend since the day I was born so” Emerson shrugs

Ashe laughs and points the camera towards the saddened boys

“You two are so adorable” Emerson laughs and ruffles their hair.

“No!” Toddy and Alex turn away. “We’re not your best friends!”

“I NEVER SAID THAT!” Emerson shouts. “YOU GUYS ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! Just so is David!”

“I’m FiNe!” Ashe yells.

“Oh my god, what’s Ethan gonna say about this” Emerson squeaks

“THERE'S ANOTHER?!” The two boys yell

“iM sTiLl HeRe” Ashe jokes

“AHHH” Emerson screams and teleports to Grayson

“AGH” he screams throwing his phone in the air

“Hi! I’m in a state of panic”

“What about, babe?”

“Toddy and Alex were fighting over who my best friend is and I said David. Then I said they were all my best friends and then I mentioned Ethan and they’re now freaking out!” Emerson grins. “And so am I!”

Grayson laughs loudly

“Could you maybe come with me?” Emerson asks

“Sure”

Emerson grabs his hand and teleports back to her new home with everyone yelling at each other

“See what I mean” Emerson whispers loud enough for Grayson to hear.

Ashe casually sips a thing of coffee that kind of appeared out of nowhere and watches the chaos with a smirk.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Emerson smirks walking up beside her.

“Hmm, very much so.” Ashe looks around Emerson. “Hey, Grayson.” She sings 

“Hi” Grayson smiles

“Okay Gray, all you need to do is turn into something scary, and they’ll stop. That’s all I need you to do, please” Emerson pleads

“Fine” Grayson huffs and turns into a Cobra

He moved his way in the floor over to Toddy, knowing he gets scared easily, and wrapped around his leg. The yelling stopped and Toddy looked down

“OH MY GOD” Toddy screamed.

Ashe giggles as Toddy runs around screaming, trying to get the snake off of him. David and Alex shout as they watch their friend.

“Okay, Grayson! That’s enough!” Emerson calls.

The snake transforms back into Grayson with a grin.

“Tsk tsk, Gray. You have turn into me to scare him?” Ashe smiles.

“Will you are pretty scary.” Emerson smirks.

Toddy runs up to her, “WHYD YOU DO THAT?!”

“Because you three” Emerson points at the boys “can’t stop fighting over me and this yelling was giving me a headache. So I could the best person I know, just to make you stop” Emerson crosses her arms

David puts his hands up in defense as Alex grumbles and Toddy just blankly stares. All you can hear is Ashe’s giggles

“Now! We have some work to do” Emerson rubs her hands together.

“Yeah, because the owner didn’t do the best job cleaning.” Ashe remarks as she tries to get a mark off the wall. “And some repainting will need to be done probably.”

“Shouldn’t they have done a of this before moving out?” Alex asks.

“Yup.” Emerson says, popping to p. “We may need some more recruits.” She says, winking in Ashe’s direction.

“I suppose I can call Sam and his friends?”

“I’ll wake up E” Emerson smirks

“I wanna see this” Grayson responds and David nods wanting to see it as well

Ashe pulls out her phone to call Sam

“Hey Ashes!” Sam answers

“Hey Sammy! Could you come over and help Emmy and I clean up our new house?”

“Of course!”

“Can you call the others?”

“Definitely, send me the address and I’m on my way!”

“Alrighty!” Ashe said and then hung up the phone.

She quickly texts Sam the address and he responds saying that they’re on their way.

Emerson teleports herself, Grayson, and David over to the twins house. She makes her way to Ethan’s room and screams loudly in his ear.

He wakes up with a jolt and yells, “HOLY SH- Oh hey, Em.”

“GOOD MORNING! Now wake up! We have a job to do!” She says, grinning widely.

Ethan groans putting a pillow over his face “i don’t want to”

David laughs pulling out his camera

“Ethan come on” Grayson grabs Ethan’s arm and tries dragging him out of bed

“Noooo”

“Em, a little help?” Grayson asks

Emerson grabs his ankle and the two pull him off the bed with a thump

“Ooooww!” Ethan whined

“Get up” David kicked his arm.

Ethan looks at David’s camera, “They keep abusing me!” He says before getting up and getting dressed. “Okay let’s go.”

“Great!” Emerson claps and then they’re back the house.

As they pop in they hear the doorbell ring.

Ashe rushes to answer the door. She opens it to reveal Sam, Jake, Colby, Elton, and Corey standing there with wide smiles.

They all had cleaning supplies and walk in

“Alright Everyone! Start cleaning!” Ashe yells

Everyone grabs cleaning supplies and runs around the house

Ethan grabs his phone and blasts music and starts dancing with a broom.

“My Strange Addiction” by Billie Eilish starts playing and Ashe starts singing and dancing along. David laughs and starts spinning her around. She starts giggling and Sam starts filming them.

Emerson and Grayson are also dancing and Ethan’s filming them with a wide smile on his face as the two laugh with bright eyes.

“Yoouu are, my strange addiction.” Emerson, Ashe, and Billie sing in unison.

“You guys think that Billie Eilish is a mutant too?” Jake asks.

“Probably. No one can do what she does with spiders and not be a mutant.” Corey jokes.

“My doctors can’t explain, my symptoms, oh the painnnn!” Emerson and Ashe sing

“I didnt know you two could sing!?” David laughs

“Well we’re theater kids” Ashe giggles

Toddy and Emerson sing the lyrics and start a conga line.

“What productions have you guys done?” Colby asks as he tries not to look at Ashe and David.

“Well, we actually Addam’s Family this past year. I was Wednesday and Ashe was Morticia.” Emerson reminisces. “She absolutely killed it during Just Around the Corner, even during the lift!” Emerson laughs.

Ashe shivers at the thought of the lift, “We don’t talk about that. Anyway, I killed it?! You during Pulled was absolutely amazing! The best part for sure.”

“We’ll have to show you guys! It’s on YouTube actually!!” Emerson giggles

“Really!” Graysons eye brighten

“Yeah!” Emerson smiles big

That’s when ‘I’m so tired’ by Lauv and Troye Sivan comes and Emerson squeals

“Oh no” Ashe laughs.

“What?” Jake giggles.

“I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!” Emerson squeals happily.

“I'm so tired of love songs, tired of love songs. Tired of love songs, tired of love. Just wanna go home, wanna go home,” Emerson and Ashe sing as they keep dancing around.

Emerson suddenly lights up again, “OOOH what if there’s an edit to us with this song!”

“I have one saved with it that has you and Grayson!” Ashe says. “I’ll send it to you.”

“Awww really” Emerson blushes

Grayson looks down at Emerson with a loving smile and picks her up and spins her around

“Grayson!” Emerson giggles

Ethan records this and laughs

Colby looks at Ashe with a smirk

“Uh no! Colby no!” Ashe yells as he throws her over his shoulder.

“NNOOOO” Ashe laughs/shrieks as Colby spins with her. “COLBY!”

Sam starts recording them too with Grayson doing the same to Emerson in the background.

“Playing music might not have been the best idea!” David jokes to Ethan as they both film.

“Probably not!” Ethan grins.

Colby finally puts Ashe down and they’re both still laughing.

David is torn between grinning and just looking away.

Grayson puts Emerson down with a kiss and Emerson immediately starts stumbling around like she’s drunk.

“You good Em?” Alex asks as he walks over to her.

“Yeah just dizzy” Emerson laughs grabbing a rag and starts cleaning the walls of dirt

Grayson sits next to her and starts cleaning with her. Ashe, David, Colby and Sam start cleaning the kitchen. Toddy and Alex clean the bathrooms. Corey, Elton and Jake clean the bedrooms. Everyone is laughing, singing and just having a good time together

“I know this sounds corny, but I’m really glad you guys are here.” Emerson smiles

“Me too” Ashe smiles putting her arms around Sam and David.

“Thanks for helping us guys. It really means a lot to us.” Ashe say gratefully, squeezing her brother and friend(?).

“Yeah, it means a lot for us to share this journey with us. I never imagined I would get to share this with so many wonderful people.” Emerson says.

“DONT MAKE ME CRY!” Jake yells, hiding his face. (i’m putting more jake because I LOVE HIM!)

“No but seriously! To be honest I have to that k David because I wouldn’t know the squad and the twins” Emerson smiles “or without Ashe I wouldn’t know lil Sammy and Colbean”

“I FINALLY HAVE A NICKNAME” Colby shouts

“That’s all you got from that” Ashe laughs

“Maybe”

Everyone laughs.

“What? I have a nickname from Emerson, I’ve made it in life now!” Colby cheers for himself.

Everyone rolls their eyes fondly at their friend as he cheers and hugs Emerson.

Emerson pulls away from the hug with a smile, “This is just the beginning.”

“It’s about to get really wild. Are we sure we’re ready for that?” Ashe asks.

Emerson smirks at her, “I know we are.”

“To Vidcons, tours, meet and greets, possible movie/tv show stardom and more!” Toddy yells and nudges Emerson at the last part then puts his hand in the middle of the group

Everyone puts their hand in as David vlogs and they all cheer

“My wars have never bled so much, and that’s saying something because Corrina whines too much” Alex laughs

“I have to hang out with her at some point” Emerson states as Ashe laughs

“I have to hang with Carly” Ashe laughs.

“Oh noo, you two would get along way to well!” David says, throwing his arm around Ashe.

Ashe giggles up at him, “That would be the point.”

David smiles down at her before turning to Emerson. “And the thought of you and Corrina together? A complete mess!” He jokes with a wide grin.

“But we would be a low key iconic duo” Emerson winks

“You guys have a pool!?” Jake yells from the back of the house

“When did he walk back there?” Sam questionably laughs

“To be honest, I don’t know” Ethan shrugs.

“It’s Jake, I wouldn’t question it if I were you.” Ashe smiles fondly.

“Probably for the best.” Colby grins at her.

“Someone should probably go check on him. Just to make sure he doesn’t fall-“ Elton starts before they all here a SPLASH sound from the backyard.

“Aaaannd there he goes.” Corey rolls his eyes fondly before he and Elton make their way back there.

“JAKE, KIDDO, ARE YOU OKAY?” Ashe yells.

They hear him yell back, “YEAH MOM IM GOOD!”

“Yeah no coming inside” Emerson said not wanting the floors to get wet

“What!?” Jake yells as Emerson locks the back door so he can’t come in

“I’m not having you mess up my floor!” Emerson sarcasticly smiles with her thumbs up

“Well now we know who the rule maker is” Ethan whispers

“Hah! Wrong, that’s all me. She doesn’t want to clean up after someone else’s mess” Ashe laughs.

Ashe then swipes her hand and Jake’s suddenly dry. He smiles at her as he walks in. “Thanks for caring about me, mom!” He says while glaring at Emerson.

Emerson just shrugs at him, “Can’t have the floors wet again. Not when we’ve just cleaned them!”

Jake rolls his eyes sarcastically.

Emerson pretends to act like she was gonna tip his head off and Toddy and Alex played along by holding her back.

Everyone just laughs while Jake is clueless

“What? Was it something I did”

“No” David laughs.

“She just likes the idea of scaring you.” David shakes his head.

“Rude!” Jake gasps.

Emerson winks and shrugs, hugging Grayson when she turns around. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m tired!”

Everyone simultaneously nods. “I’m gonna assume that it’s not just you!” Sam says with a tired smile.

Everyone goes around hugging each other, all yawning as well.

“See you soon Ashes.” Colby grins as he hugs her.

“See ya Cole.” She winks.

Colby glares at her, mockingly.

“Wow, I just realised, this is the first night I won’t have a cuddle buddy!” Ashe says. “How am I going to sleep? I’ve had David pretty much every night since we came here!”

David blushes and grins.

“Hah! I do! Well I technically have four... Gray, Toddy, Alex and David” Emerson counts

“I’ll stay the night” Grayson looks down to Emerson

“Okay!” Emerson laughs dragging Grayson to her new room

“Sorry, it's only an air mattress.” Emerson frowns

“That’s fine” Grayson laughed as Emerson grabs one of her blankets and wraps it around her so it looks like a hood.

Grayson walks over and lifts a part of the blanket up, kissing her. Emerson smiles slightly before deepening the kiss.

Back in the living room area, Ashe waves as Sam, Colby, Corey, Elton, and Jake drive away. She turns back and sees Ethan standing there awkwardly. “I-um- kind of don’t have a way back home.”

“I’d say you can stay here but we kind of don’t have a place for you right now. I can teleport you back?” Ashe offers.

Ethan nods gratefully. “Thank you. That would be great.” He’s suddenly not in the room anymore.

“Can you do the same for me and Alex?” Toddy speaks up nervously. Ashe smiles softly at him before they are both gone. She then turns and raises an eyebrow in David’s direction, “What about you? Staying or going?”

“I-I’ll go” David says, not quite knowing what he should say.

Ashe nods, hiding her own disappointment before teleporting him back to his home.

Grayson and Emerson find themselves watching random videos on YouTube while Ashe walks in

“Goodnight” Ashe smiles

“Night! Don’t let the dead people haunt you! If so I’ll make sure I get rid of them” Emerson states

“Thanks?” Ashe questions but laughs anyway

Ashe rolls her eyes and smiles fondly at the couple before going to her own room. She starts walking around in circles and listening to music through earbuds. She suddenly gets a message and lays down on the air mattress.

David 📹: Yea this feels weird. Not cuddling.

Ashe smiles as she reads it.

Ashe 🐱: yea it does

There’s a brief pause as the three dots pop up and then go away before popping up again.

David 📹: Alright i give up. Teleport me back. I need cuddles

Ashe giggles happily before focusing and suddenly David’s in the room. He grins before laying with her.

“Miss me that much?” Ashe smirks.

David smiles at her as she cuddles into him, “Yup. Is the feeling mutual?”

“Yup.” She smiles up at him.

They both grin at each other before they start watching Netflix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i know who ashe will end up with? no 
> 
> will she, colby, and david end up in a poly relationship? probably 
> 
> i wouldn’t put it past myself 
> 
> anyway, again, thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter! remembers to comment! 
> 
> -A.M.


	10. Calm Before the Storm

Ashe wakes up to walk downstairs. Knowing she doesn’t have a coffee machine anymore, the old one was a piece of junk and only had one cup left before it broke down, she sighs and writes a not saying she’ll be back with Donuts and Coffee.

David waking up alone searches the house and reads the note and groans knowing she won’t be back for a while

“They really need to get some furniture” David whispers to himself sitting on the floor scrolling through Instagram. 

Only a few minutes later a grumpy Ashe walks in with the promised donuts and coffee. “Ugh!” She groans sitting the stuff down and immediately going into David’s arms. “People are annoying.”

David tightens his arms around her. “I know they are.” He runs a hand through her hair as he feels her stress levels. 

Emerson and Grayson walk in holding hands, “Good morning!” Grayson cheerfully says. 

“Oooh! Donuts!” Emerson says in lieu of the typical greeting and runs over to the box. 

She opens the box and picks out a jelly donut and takes a bite. Sitting on the floor and everyone else sits down next to her and the box in between all of them.

“You feeling okay, Ashe?” Grayson asks. 

“Yeah, just had an annoying employee as my cashier” Ashe rolls her eyes

“Ooh” Emerson nods

“What’s the plan for today?” David changed the topic. 

“Put our furniture up.” Emerson says, whipping away a bit of jelly from her face. 

“That would be nice.” Ashe says as she shifts uncontrollably. “I’m gonna need help getting up.”

“Because you’re an old lady?” Emerson says teasingly. 

“Yes, because I’m an old lady whose body is trying to kill her.” 

David hugs her in comfort as she continues to grumble lightly. 

Grayson wraps an arm around Emerson, “Should we go ahead and set what we can up?”

Emerson sighs and nods, “Yeah everything we ordered should be coming in soon!”

“I think it should be us for just setting things up” David perks up 

“Okay” Ashe said walking to the kitchen

“Uh oh, something’s up” Emerson whispers to Grayson

Grayson nods knowing exactly what she meant and walked into the kitchen to kind of distract Ashe

“Okay David, what’s up?” Emerson asks. 

David pauses before turning around and looking at his sister, “What do you mean?”

Emerson rolls her eyes and hits her brother’s arm in frustration, “You know exactly what I mean!” 

“I obviously do not or I wouldn’t have asked!” David exclaims, rubbing his arm.

“Okay, you have total heart eyes for Ashe. I saw you last night, when she was messing around with Colby. Yeah, definitely heart eyes” 

“Woah, what do you mean. Pff there’s no l-liking there. I mean she’s nice, funny, pretty, cool a-“ David gets cut off

“See! Right there!” Emerson smiles

“Okay, so what if I’m jealous? What’s so wrong about that?” 

“Nothing. I just wanted to know what your feeling. You can’t keep things from me forever yknow” Emerson pats David’s back. 

“She’s your best friend and honestly she’s becoming my best friend. She also happens to like Colby over me so-“ David starts. 

“I don’t know about that. I think she actually really likes you.” Emerson comforts. 

David looks up at her, “You think so?” 

Emerson smiles and nods, “Yeah, I do. And Dave? Just because she’s my best friend doesn’t mean you can’t go for her! I’d be more worried about the fans and comparing her to Liza.” She shrugs. 

David’s eyes go wide.

“Wait! Sorry” Emerson softly said

“It’s fine.. but you’re right” David smiles

Emerson gives him a smile and she takes off his hat and ruffles his hair

“Please don’t ever cut your hair” Emerson laughs 

“Oh trust me, I won’t” David laughed along swatting his sisters hand away. 

Their laughter is short lived as Ashe stomps into the living room and yanks David up. Emerson watches with wide eyes. Grayson runs in frantically. “Oh no.” The couple days in unison. 

-golbrik-

Ashe finally drags them into her room and nearly slams the door. “What-“ David starts. 

“Nope. I talk.” Ashe says simply and David clamps his mouth shut. “I heard what you two were talking about. The kitchen is right next to the living room and Grayson isn’t good at distractions. Anyway, I don’t care what your fans are going to say about me. Liza and I are two completely different people and she’s amazing and so was your relationship, but that’s over. So don’t worry about that.”

David nods automatically before everything she said catches up to him and his eyes widen. “Wait! Does that mean?” 

Ashe smiles at him and nods.

~dolbrik~

“You aren’t very good at distractions” Emerson face palms

Grayson shyly laughs and scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, I’m blaming you if my brother is dead” Emerson shrugs and walks upstairs 

“W-wait! What?” Grayson follows along 

Emerson laughs

~back with golbrik~

David grins wide and hugs Ashe 

Ashe laughs as she hugs him back. “Wow, I tell you how I feel and all I get is a hug.” 

David rolls his eyes, “Shut up.”

“I can think of a way to shut up me up.” Ashe flirts. 

-dolbrik- 

Emerson stands outside of Ashe’s waiting to hear at least a scream from someone, just to make sure one of them is alive. “It’s oddly quiet.” Emerson shakes her head. 

Grayson wiggles his eyebrows and Emerson smacks him upside the head

“Ow” Grayson whines

“You deserve that and you know it” Emerson quietly laughs

“We’ve standing behind this door for 10 minutes, can we please just go swim or something” Grayson begs

“Fine” Emerson walks off to her room and grabs her swimsuit and runs to the bathroom to change. Grayson just decided to stay in his gym shorts. 

-golbrik-

David giggles as they kiss. They break apart at the sound of a splash from the backyard. They both laugh. 

“I think they decided to eventually get into the pool.” David points out. 

“That they did. So shall we join them?” Ashe grins. 

“Let’s go!” 

-dolbrik- 

“You think one of them is dead?” Grayson asks. 

“Honestly, at this point, probably.” Emerson laughs. 

Suddenly, two people jump in next to them and they let out a loud shriek. 

“Rude!” Emerson yells clinging onto Grayson

David laughs and dunks his sister under. She gasped for air “oh you’re so on!” 

Emerson leaps on top of David trying to drown him

“Are you two always this violent?” Grayson's eyes widen

“Yes.” Ashe nods

After the siblings die down they all relax in the pool both now couples just chilling with each other in comfortable silence. 

“We should get out. We have work to do.” Ashe says, head David’s shoulder. 

“Yeah we should.” Emerson agrees, wrapped around Grayson’s back. 

None of them make any move to actually leave and get out. 

“I don’t think any of us actually want to get out.” Grayson laughs at their laziness.

“And we won’t get out” Emerson firmly states

“Yes ma’am” David salutes 

“I really want to do another musical” Emerson pouts

“Why not do one, right now” Ashe laughs

“I’m not just going to flat out sing” Emerson scoffs and then laughs. 

“We could show them the videos of our productions from the past few years?” Ashe offers. 

David and Grayson suddenly get super excited and look at Emerson with pleading eyes. 

“I suppose we could.” Emerson pretends to relent even though she would’ve said yes no matter what. 

“OKAY NOW WE CAN GET OUT!” David shouts and practically leaps out of the pool. 

Everyone laughs and gets out behind him. 

After drying off and getting dressed, they gather around the TV and start youtube up. 

“So is this in college program or a community theatre?” David asks. 

“A community theatre.” Ashe explains as she types in Addams Family and their theatre. She groans in frustration and throws the remote at Emerson, “You know I don’t understand this tech stuff.” 

“Didn’t you also do crew?” Emerson jokes as she types it in with ease. 

“Yea, a stage manager and costumes!” Ashe defends herself.

“Oh look I found The entire performance! Sit back and relax my good friends” Emerson laughs

“Okay So you’re Wednesday? And you’re Morticia?” Grayson points as both girls nod

“Hello everyone and welcome to our theater! I’m Stacy Davidson, the director. Today for you guys we have The Addams Family the Musical! So sit back and enjoy the show!” Stacy smiles

“Ahh! I miss her!” Ashe smiles

“Me too!”

The overture suddenly starts and goes on for a while, the curtain remains close. “I remember being so nervous and the overture just seemed to go on for ever!” Emerson reminisces. 

“Yeah, we would all still be shaking during it.” Ashe laughs. 

The overture stops and the familiar Addams theme begins and the curtains rise. 

‘Gomez’ steps up and begins his opening monologue. Ashe stands directly behind him in a black wig and a classic Morticia dress. Behind her is Fester, Pugsely, Grandmama, and Emerson. Also in a black wig, a crossbow, and a classic Wednesday dress. 

A little while later Pulled begins to play as Wednesday, Pugsley, and some ancestors walk around on stage. 

“Do what's truly taboo

As I'm pulled in a new direction!” Emerson finishes with a dreamy smile. 

-after an intermission- 

Morticia and Gomez enter. Morticia is yelling and Gomez is following helplessly behind her. 

Morticia yells at him to get out and he runs off. 

“My daughters getting married, I can’t believe it’s true!” Morticia starts to sing in disbelief. 

“Because death is just around the corner. Coming for us all!” Morticia and the ancestors chorus as they finish and the ancestors lift Morticia up as she poses. 

~time skip to bows bc idk much about this musical~

“As Morticia.... Ashe Golbach!” Stacy said and Ashe walks out waving and takes a bow

“As Wednesday... Emerson Dobrik!” Emerson walks out and bows with a big smile on her face

After everyone is brought out they the crowd cheers and claps wildly.

“That was amazing!” The two boys exclaim

The two girls just giggle and blush a little

“Now! We have to show you one more..” Emerson smiles

“Oooo what” Grayson asks

“Frozen!” The two girls yell

“Emerson was Anna because she's basically sunshine incarnate.. and I was Elsa because I’m cold hearted! Perfect fit, right?” Ashe laughs and winks. 

David looks at Ashe with a raised eyebrow, “Did you copy someone ice/snow powers so you accurately do Elsa?” He jokes. 

“Yes.” She says, completely serious and he quickly stops laughing. 

“I can’t believe you guys did freaking Frozen.” Grayson laughs. 

“Ashe was frozen the whole time backstage with her inability to stay warm.” Emerson jokes.

“Haha” Ashe sarcastically says with a roll of her eyes 

“What! It’s true!” Emerson laughs

They make it to where it goes to young Anna to older Anna. Singing ‘do you wanna build a snowman’

David and Grayson obnoxiously sing the song and swaying side to side latching onto each other. 

Both Ashe and Emerson rolls their eyes and scoff. “Dorks.” They says in unison. 

The boys turn to them with wide grins and continue their singing and dancing. 

Ashe whips out her phone and starts snapping them as Emerson does the same for Instagram.

It finally makes it to ‘for the first time in forever’

“Dude I had to hold that note for so long” Emerson laughs

“The first few times she did it, she nearly fainted” Ashe laughs recalling the memory

“That was not fun”

Ashe giggles, “It was for me.” 

Emerson rolls her eyes fondly and continues watching the video. 

Kristoff enters and Ashe and Emerson groan. “Ugh, Devon! I hated him.” Emerson grumbles. 

“A total a-hole! Should’ve played Hans.” Ashe agrees. 

“Tried to steal the whole show and he wasn’t even that good.” Emerson rolls her eyes.

“Plot twist Samuel who plays Hans was nice” Ashe points

“AH LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOR!” Emerson giggles

“Was this her favorite song?” David whispers as Ashe nod vigorously 

“It was so fun with Samuel! Whenever we rehearsed he’d always do something to make everyone laugh. He’d always change it up each night” Emerson giggles. 

“Stacy hated it but always laughed along too.” Ashe remembers. 

“She just wanted us to get it right at least once.” Emerson fondly laughs. 

A little while later, Monster starts playing as guards surround Elsa. 

“I don’t remember this song?” David asks with a confused glance towards Ashe. 

“Broadway original.” Ashe simply explains. 

“Also your favourite to sing.” Emerson smiles. 

“True.” Ashe smiles. “Very emotional and relatable.”

“It low key was one of the best songs in the show” 

“True” Ashe responds

They then get to ‘Let It Go’

“The over played song, but Ashe made it sound so good” Emerson laughs

“That song really got on my nerves” Grayson laughs

“Didn’t it get on everyone’s nerves?” David laughs along. 

“It did. Now imagine having to sing it nearly everyday for like four months.” Ashe cringes and shivers. 

“Are you cold or are you just pretty embarrassed about this?” David jokes. 

“Yes.” Ashe says and David laughs as he opens his arms. She crawls into him and wraps around him. 

“Little koala I swear.”

“This was you last night.”

Meanwhile, Fixer Upper starts and Emerson squirms in Grayson’s arms. “I hated doing all of this with him.”

Grayson grumbles glaring at the screen

“Literally when we had to be all pushed together and hold hands and stuff I would try not to punch his face” 

“She almost teleported him to the middle of the ocean” Ashe laughs

“Her and Samuel had to hold me back after scenes and during breaks because we had so many problems with each other” Emerson crosses her arms. 

“It was really bad.” Ashe says. 

A little while later, Monster starts playing as guards surround Elsa. 

“I don’t remember this song?” David asks with a confused glance towards Ashe. 

“Broadway original.” Ashe simply explains. 

“Also your favourite to sing.” Emerson smiles. 

“True.” Ashe smiles. “Very emotional and relatable.”

“It low key was one of the best songs in the show” 

“True” Ashe responds. 

-to bows- 

“And Ashe Golbach as Elsa and Emerson Dobrik as Anna!” They announce and the girls walk out holding hands and they bow together and then separately. They then join the rest of the cast and do a group bow.

“And That is what you call musical theater with asherson” Emerson stretches and tackles Grayson with cuddles

“That was so cool!” David smiles

“I’m glad you guys enjoyed, Davey” Ashe hugged David

They finally hear a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it” Grayson said getting up

“Noooo, comebackkkkkk” Emerson lays limp on the floor as Grayson chuckles and opens the door

“Hi! We’re her for furniture delivery for Ms. Golbach and Ms. Dobrik?” A man said and points at the huge truck behind him

Ashe gets up to go deal with the man and looking through some papers. Grayson goes back to sit with Emerson, and by sitting I mean Emerson hugs his waist when he finally sits down. 

“Em, you have to sign for this stuff too, love!” Ashe shouts as she signs all of the papers. 

Emerson groans and runs up to sign for everything as well. “Thank you.” She grins and the workers carry everything where it’s supposed to go. 

“Thank for your work.” Ashe says and everyone leaves, leaving the two couples to put everything together. “Okay, Gray and Em do Em’s room and bathroom since you guys will be using it. Dave and I will do my stuff.” 

“Yes, because I have joint custody of said room.” David grins and tugs Ashe to her room.

“Do I?” Grayson asks

“I don’t know, do you? You will if you kiss me” Emerson teases

Grayson laughs and kisses Emerson and runs upstairs 

“Wait! Grayson wait up!” 

Emerson nearly trips on the stairs and then slides across the wood floor in her socks to her room like in the Breakfast Club nearly slipping. 

Ashe pops her head of her room, “That’s what you get for trying to be a cool 80’s kid.” 

“SHUT UP ASHES.” Emerson shouts and David yanks Ashe back into her room while they both laugh. 

Emerson rolls her eyes and goes into her room to see Grayson laying on the bed. “Wow, what took you so long? You know you can teleport right?”

“Yeah but I wanted to be said cool 80s kid” Emerson shrugs

Grayson laughs and gets up to set up the bed frame “lets get this over with, shall we?” 

“We shall”

~golbrik~

David and Ashe work on her TV stand because they wanted to play Netflix as the worked on other things

“What show are we gonna watch?” David asks hooking up the TV’s wires

“Don’t know. Maybe supernatural” Ashe shrugs

“Yes!” David fist pumps the air. 

Ashe laughs and David finally gets it connected. “Do you want me to put in my account or yours?”

“I’ll do it, don’t worry!” She smiles and hands the instructions for the rest of the stand to him. She puts in her stuff. “I’m on the Fan Fiction episode of season 10? Is that okay?”

“YES! I love that episode!”

“Me too!” She grins and presses play and start on the bed. 

-dolbrik-

“I never thought it would take us that long” Grayson whined looking at a couple pinches he got on his fingers 

“Aww bubba, those look like they hurt” Emerson frowns

“Yeah they do but they’ll heal in three, two, on-“ the wounds heal instantly 

“Woah! You basically are Scott McCall” 

Grayson laughs. Emerson grabs her Mac book, lays on her stomach and starts looking at room decor. Grayson joins but ends up falling asleep. 

Emerson’s heart basically aches seeing him look so peaceful. Ashe walks in to see how everything was going “looks good Em” 

“Thanks” Emerson whispers “it wouldn’t have looked so good if mr handy man wasn’t here though” 

Emerson runs her hand through his hair “is David racked out too?”

“No but he’s looking like he will soon”

“Hey I was thinking tomorrow we get a camera and all the stuff we need and start filming an intro to the channel?” Ashe leans against the frame

“Yeah, definitely. Is the couch set up in that spare room?” Emerson curiously asks

“Yeah. I think the people out in there for us. That would be a good room for filming” Ashe smiles

“Yeah. I could put some posters up in there tomorrow, so it doesn’t loom so plain and boring. I’ve got some poster that won’t fit In here.” Emerson explains. 

“When do we wanna set up the room and the channel?” Ashe asks. 

“Maybe tomorrow finish the room and then work and then channel the next day.” Emerson offers. 

Ashe nods in agreement. “Our first video could be a simple intro video?”

Emerson nods. “Okay. Should we already start thinking about collabs?” 

“Bold of you to assume that I don’t already have collabs in mind.”

“I also think we should pull a Sam and Colby and do separate channels later on” Emerson pointed out

“That would be cool. I could become a female Shane!” Ashe laughs

“And I can be my brother” Emerson laughs

Next the two hear is David yell into the sheets “yay!”

“I thought he was asleep?” Emerson asks with a laugh.

“He’s supposed to be.” Ashe subtly yells towards her room. 

David lets a loud laugh. “GOOD NIGHT EM!”

“GOOD NIGHT DAVE!” Emerson yells back, trying to contain her laughter but failing miserably. 

Grayson groans and shifts in the bed. “Shut up. I’m tired.” He mutters.

Ashe rolls her eyes “night Gray” 

“Night” Grayson mumbles into the pillow he’s laying on

Ashe closes the door and Emerson closes her computer 

“Night bub” Emerson runs a hand through Graysons hair and kisses his cheek

“Night” Grayson yawns smiling and cuddles Emerson

~Golbrik~

“David. Go. To. Bed” Ashe sighs

“But I’m not tired”

“You are literally five”

“I’m your five year old” David smiles wide. 

Ashe pauses and cringes. “Don’t say that. It songs wrong to say that considering we’re a COUPLE!”

David pauses, “You right. Okay snuggle time c’mon.” He says, patting the area next to him. She rolls her eyes before sliding in. 

Later in the night, Emerson sends a text with a picture attached to it. 

Em 🦁: Help, I’m being attacked. 

The picture is of her and Grayson, the boy is completely wrapped around her and sound asleep. 

Ashes 🐱: yup, same. 

Ashe answers sending a pic of herself and David in a similar position.

Em🦁: I’m not mad about though🥰

Ashes🐱: of course you aren’t. David snores help

Em🦁: idk man, should I help you?

Ashes🐱: yEs

Em🦁: nah fam gn🤪💞

Ashes🐱: rude. Goodnight loser

Emerson giggles and turns off her phone. She stares at the boy on top of her, running a hand through his hair.

The same with Ashe, smiling and ruffling his fluffy hair.


	11. Start of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kind of a long one but i like it. the girls are finally on the road to where they wanna be 
> 
> -A.M.

The next morning, Ashe wakes up before everyone as usual. She makes her way downstairs and is thankful to the new coffee pot already set up. 

She makes herself a cup of coffee and sits down at the island with a notebook. 

Around an hour later, Emerson begrudgingly makes her way downstairs and slumps into the kitchen. Ashe pushes Emerson’s cup of coffee towards her. 

“So since you finally decided to join me, I have planned out the room vaguely and have already written down various video ideas.” Ashe informs, already having a plan. 

Emerson blinks a couple of times and rubs her eyes, looking at the list

“Yeah, Yeah. Alright. Cool” Emerson groggily shakes her head

“W-when did you have time to plan all this?” Emerson stutters much like Peter Parker when he first meets Tony Stark

“Well, I woke up.” Ashe sarcastically rolls her eyes

“Yeah, I know that.” Emerson playfully glares. 

“And I’ve also had video ideas since you said you wanted to do the Youtube thing.” Ashe smiles. “The insomnia also helped, I did the room stuff last night- well, this morning if you want to be technical.” 

Emerson stares at her friend in vague concern. “You need help.” 

“Probably.” Ashe agrees. “Anyway, when do we start?” 

“Well, wait for the boys to drag their butts out of bed, make breakfast, and then we can get started.”

“Perfect” Ashe smiles

Emerson then gets a text from Ethan

Eth🤙: dude give me my brother back. I’m lonely

Em🦁: whoops. You want me to come get you

Eth🤙: yeah!

“Ethan is coming over” Emerson said

Before Ashe gets a whole sentence out, Emerson teleports to Ethan

“She really just pulled a Five on me” Ashe scoffs

~the iconic bby duo~

“I’m surprised you’re up this early” Emerson sits on the kitchen counter next to Ethan

“AHH- Dont do that!” Ethan leaped from his spot in front of the stove. 

Emerson giggles, “So you bored without your brother?” 

“Yes, I have nothing to do and no one to pick on!” Ethan grumbles. 

“Aww, poor baby E. Ready to get to my place? Ashe is making breakfast!” 

Ethan smiles. “Sweet.” 

-back at the house-

Emerson and Ethan pop back in through the kitchen and see Ashe cooking by the stove and listening to music. 

“Jeez, are you trying to wake the boys up?” Emerson asks over the somewhat loud music. 

“Yes.” Ashe says as she turns around and smiles as she sees Ethan. “AHH ITS MY FAVOURITE DOLAN!” 

“Ouch” Grayson said walking down the stairs

“Don’t worry, you’re my favorite” Emerson laughs hugging Grayson

“GRAYSON” Ethan yells hugging his brother like they haven’t seen each other in years

“ETHAN!” 

“DAVID!” Emerson yells

“EMERSON!” David yells back

“COFFEE” Ashe yelled. 

Everyone looks at Ashe in concern. Ashe rolls her eyes back. “Coffee is the most important thing in my life.” 

“Woow,” David gasps, hand over his heart as if he’s been wounded. “I feel loved.” 

Ashe winks and continues cooking. 

-breakfast is over and all-

“OKAY TROOP!” Emerson claps at the people around her. “Time to get our filming room set up!” 

“Okay so the Twins will build the furniture, Emerson will set up posters and decor, And David and I will go to Best Buy and buy some equipment!” Ashe sets out the plan

Everyone nods in agreement and splits up

David and Ashe walk to David’s Tesla, David being David Of course wants to vlog this trip.

Emerson bolts to her room to grab her computer, phone, and posters.

Ethan and Grayson set out the desk for editing and nightstands to build.

“This better not take long.” Grayson pokes at his brother

“Oh yeah because it’ll take long because Ethan is lazy and doesn’t want to help with anything” Ethan mocks Graysons voice

“Hey boneheads, Hey back to work” Emerson laughs. 

“Yes ma’am.” The twins salute in unison. 

Emerson laughs and smiles fondly at the two before exiting them to their tasks. She sets up the pictures and posters they have. 

She smiles at the picture they took the day they bought the house, when they had all come over to help clean. Emerson is on Grayson’s back, both smiling wide. Ethan is giving the camera an exhausted and lopsided grin. Ashe is happily smooshed between David and Colby, all three laughing at something David said. Sam stands behind his sister and his best friend and gives them bunny ears because he’s still a child. Jake, Elton, and Corey are doing weird poses on the ground. Toddy and Alex are both smiling adorably, arm thrown around each other. 

She decides to hang that specific picture in the middle of the wall, right where the camera would pick it up.

She smiles and gets down from the couch and picks up fairy lights. She decided that those would be perfect for the Polaroid she has. 

“Bub, E over here!” Emerson calls holding the camera up to her face

The two smile wide and wait for the picture to print. After that she takes another of them being dorks

“Thank you!” Emerson laughs adding to the pictures of her and Ashe.

~golbrik~

“Which camera is best?” Ashe asks looking at the various cameras of different brands and different sizes 

“Well this one is like mine” David points at a fairly large camera. 

Ashe looks at it and inspects it, turning it over in her hands. “Is it a good starter camera though? I don’t think it would be smart to spend all of this money right now? Especially since we just bought furniture and a house?” 

David thinks, knowing that his girlfriend is big on saving money and is a perfectionist. “Well, maybe not for starters. It’s a bit more than you guys will need. It’s good for the stuff the Vlog Squad does but I can’t imagine you guys doing stuff like that right off the bat.” He laughs softly and she nods thoughtfully. 

Later, she finds a smaller and cheaper camera that David agrees is a good vlogging camera and a good sit down video camera. 

“Thank you, Dave.” She says as they get back in the car and she kisses him on the cheek. 

He smiles at her. “For what.”

“For helping us.”

-back at the house-

Emerson laughs at Ethan as she records him exaggeratedly sighs 

“This is so much work” Ethan lays on the ground with his hands over his face

Emerson captions the video “over dramatic self” and posts it on Snapchat 

“Ethan I just need your help screwing this last leg in and then we’re done with everything.” Grayson pointed out

“Fine” Ethan sighs 

They finish everything and look at their work. “Thank you boys, be free!” Emerson laughs jumping onto Ethan’s back

“Ethan you drop her you’re dead!” Grayson yelled running after the two

“What is going on” David asks walking into the house

“At this point, I don’t even want to question it”

“Probably best not.” Ashe sighs. “Anyway we got a camera.” 

Emerson lets out an excited noise and jumps off of Ethan’s back. “REALLY?” Ashe nods and Emerson claps, “Let me see!” 

Ashe smirks and hands her the bag, Emerson takes the camera out of the bag and inspects it. “Okay this is great! And everything just suddenly felt very real!”

Ashe smiles and laughs. “It really does.”

Emerson and Ashe share a triumphant and proud smile.

“Omg I’m gonna be on YouTube! I get to do stupid stuff!” Emerson laughs

“Don’t you already do that?” Grayson laughs

“You are not wrong” Emerson laughs and all of them walk into the new room

“Wow! This is great!” Ashe walks around looking at the polaroids and posters/framed pictures 

“One thing I’m excited for is Fanart. I left a naked wall for it, that is if we even get fanart or fans” Emerson explains 

“Trust me, people like you guys. They won’t stop commenting on my videos saying ‘where’s Ashe! She’s so relatable’ or ‘Emerson needs to be protected at all costs.’ Or even ship comments saying ‘ASHERSON IS THE SUPERIOR SHIP FIGHT ME’” David reads the comments on his last vlog. 

Ashe throws an arm around Emerson, “Yes, we are the superior ship. Obviously.”

Emerson tightens her grip on her. “Always.” 

Grayson and David throw their arms around each other and stuck their tongues out at the girls. 

“We don’t care. We already know we’re better.” Emerson shrugs. 

Ethan stands in the background, laughing his head off. 

“Indeed we are.” Ashe agrees. 

“At least I’m not shipped with my brother.” Emerson laughs at the twins

“Wait... that’s a thing?” David and Ashe look at the boys

“Sadly” the two shiver

“I SHIP IT AS BROTHERLY LOVE NOT SOME WEIRD INCEST CRAP” Emerson pretends to barf. 

“Yeah, this isn’t Umbrella Academy and we certainly aren’t Luther and Allison.” Ethan deadpans. 

Now everyone cringes and shivers. 

“Why did Gerard Way even agree to that? I can’t even. Ugh!” Ashe winces. 

“Ugh.” Emerson shudders in agreement. 

(we make umbrella academy sound but seriously it’s good) 

“I don’t even know.” David agrees. 

“Anyway! Lets set this up!” Emerson excitedly yells sitting on the couch, pulling out the tripod

Ashe and David set up the Camera and the chip for it.

~after setting up~

Ethan focuses the Camera and nods, that means the camera is all ready

Ashe and Emerson look at each other and nod, giving him the okay to turn it on.

Ashe lets out a deep sigh. “You ready?” 

“Yeah.” Emerson says. 

“Hey guys!” The two say in unison. 

Emerson’s eyes are shining brightly as they begin their first video. “I’m Emerson Dobrik!” 

“And I’m Ashe Golbach!” Ashe introduces. 

“Welcome to our channel!” They giggle.

“You May or may not know us as the sisters of our idiotic brothers. My brother being THE David Dobrik. Yeah I know, pretty awesome” Emerson flips her hair as David tried not to laugh

“Mine being Sam Golbach from Sam and Colby” Ashe laughs

“So this video is basically a rundown of what’s gonna happen on this channel, who we are and just all around good vibes... I hope” Emerson explains 

“So for this channel, I’m more of a Shane Dawson and Buzzfeed Unsolved feel. That means I’m into the creepy, conspiracy, overnight at a haunted insane asylums.” Ashe laughs

“For me I’m more like my brother, so expect stupid crap but you’ll get to see my face!” Emerson jokes. 

“You’ll do stupid crap.” Ashe jokes. 

Emerson shrugs. “Yeah, probably. It’s part of my genes.” 

David gives a mock offended noise. 

“Our videos together will range from different things. We’ll do challenges, vlogs, collabs with each other and other people.” Ashe explains. 

“You’ll probably see a lot of the vlog squad, Sam and Colby, and the Dolan Twins!” Emerson giggles 

“Yes, those are mainly the people we hang out with” Ashe laughs

“We hope you all like this crazy adventure, hopefully we’ll get somewhere big in the future” Emerson smiles softly

“Until next time I guess” Ashe awkwardly laughed

“Bye!” The two yell. 

Emerson let’s out an excited laugh and launches over to hug her best friend. They both grunt as they fall from the couch and land on the floor. 

“We’re keeping that in!” David says from behind the camera. 

“Big Dan and Phil vibes!” Emerson jokes before getting up and helping her friend up. 

David turns the camera off as Ashe laughs. 

Emerson and Ashe jump up and down. The boys clap and join them.

“Alright I don’t think we need to edit anything, all we need to do is make the channel” Ashe smiles taking the camera

Emerson grabs her computer so they can upload the video onto her computer.

Grayson sits next to her, Ethan sits on the floor but still is able to see, Ashe is on the other side and David sits right next to her

“Alrighty, Ashe and Em?” Emerson asks about the title

“Sure!”

Ashe types in the bio saying,

‘Hey Guys! It’s Ashe and Emerson! We decided we wanted to join the YouTube community and have a little fun! We will try to post every week. We hope you have fun on this crazy adventure with us!’

“Ready to post it?” Ashe asks. 

Emerson smiles down at her and sighs, “Yup.”

Ashe grins and presses the upload option. Emerson squeals and grabs Ashe’s hand as they watch the uploading bar start to fill. 

“Upload completed!” They all squeal as the message pops up. 

“We did that!” 

“WE DID THAT!” 

Ashe whips out her phone and opens instagram, holds her phone up and everyone smiles. She attaches the link to the video. She captions it with “Swipe Up!”

Not even 10 minutes later, comments rolled in

“Omg, Look at this!” Emerson looks at the comments. Some saying,

‘AHHHH NO WAY’

‘MY MOMS!’

‘HDHDHDHDHSJDBHD’

‘IVE NEVER HIT A SUBSCRIBE BUTTON SO FAST’

Emerson and Ashe just smile as the comments roll in. 

“Well that was fast!” Grayson laughs as he leans back and just watches. 

Ashe gets a text. 

Colby 🔥: AHHYOU MADE A CHANNEL AND A VIDEO! 

Ashe 🐱: I MADE A CHANNEL AND A VIDEO 

Colby 🔥: AHH 

Sam 🌊: AHH SIS IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!!! 

Ashe 🐱: OMG THANKYOU LOVE YOU!!! 

Sam 🌊: LOVE YOU TOO! Tell Emmy I said congrats!

“Sam says congrats!” Ashe grins.

“Tell him I said thank you!”

Emerson then gets a text 

Toddy🤪: AHHH

Em🦁: AHHHH

Alex🥺: AHHHH

Jake 👶🏼: AHHH MOM 

Ashes 🐱: I KNOW 

“I can’t believe we’ve done it!” Emerson cheers. 

“I know kiddo!” Ashe smiles fondly at her excited best friend. “Thank you for the help boys. And for the convincing we needed to actually do it!” 

David and Grayson smile and wrap their arms around their girls. Ethan just dove across all of their laps and lays there. 

“Hey kiddo.” Ashe rolls her eyes and laughs. 

Ethan grins up at her.

Emerson lays her head on Ethan’s stomach, laughing

“Now I want to do something stupid” Emerson said, her voice being muffled because of Ethan’s shirt

“Let’s go do something stupid then!” Ethan smiles

“Like what though, I didn’t think this through Eth!” Emerson laughs as Ethan boots up and grabs her hand while running out of the room

“I don’t care!” Ethan laughed along

“Wait! I wanna go!” David runs after the two 

“And then there were two” Grayson smiles

“Wanna get some food” Ashe looks at Grayson

“YEAH!”

Ashe and Grayson jump into Ashe’s car. “Okay where do we wanna go?” Ashe asks. 

Grayson thinks for a moment. “You’re vegetarian right?” 

Ashe nods, “Yup!” 

“Alright then I know a place you’ll love. Colby took me when we first met!” Grayson says before giving her directions. 

-with the stupid idiots-

“Omg David... we should get Ashes a cat.” Emerson points out

“Yes!” David and Ethan yell

Ethan takes his Jeep to the direction of a shelter near by.

The three walk in as David films

“Welcome to the shelter!” A lady smiles at the front desk

Everyone waves and starts to look at the cats

“Found the perfect one” David pointed to an all Black Cat.

“Wait, Dave, I don’t think you should be here. Dogs are around” Emerson worries

“Screw it, I’m getting my girlfriend a Cat”

“Wait, isn’t she allergic to cats?” Ethan asks after a minute. 

David and Emerson pause and then look at each other. “We didn’t think about that.” They say in unison. 

“Not to worry!” A cheery voice says and they turn around to an employee. “Hi, I’m Emily. This particular type of cat is hypoallergenic. Meaning that they won’t bother someone with allergies.” Emily explains to them. 

“Oh, okay, thank god! Ashes would hate to not have her.” David says. “She loves cats.”

Emerson nods, having witnessed it first hand.

“So, we actually gonna get her?” Ethan looks at the siblings 

The two Dobrik’s nod vigorously “I’m paying for it though” the two say at the same time walking to the front desk

“No I am!” They respond at the same time again

“Maybe you two should’ve been twins” Ethan shakes his head, laughing

“I’m paying and it’s finally.” David Set his card on the counter

“David” Emerson pushes

“Emerson” David mocks 

“Kitty” Ethan Jokes

The two look at the Dolan boy in confusion

“What?” Ethan asks. 

“You’re adorable and I’m adopting you.” Emerson gushes. 

“Ashe already beat you to it.” Ethan shrugs. 

“Wait what?” David asks. “You’re my son?!” 

Ethan grins brightly. “HEY DAD!” 

The other customers around them give them weird looks as they boys dramatically hug. 

Emerson rolls her eyes. “I’ll fight her for custody of you!”

“You already have Puppies anyway” David laughed

“Wait. You’re cheating on me” Ethan dramatically gasps

“No! I swear” Emerson plays along

“Tell that to Toddy and Alex. Might not want to make Alex mad” David laughs handing Emily his card

Emerson sheepishly smiles as Ethan ‘glares’ at Emerson

“I love you” Emerson tried to ‘win’ him back

“Fine” Ethan laughs, hugging the girl. 

Emerson giggles happily and hugs the boy tight. David rolls his eyes at the two and goes up to pay for kitty and the few supplies he got. 

-with ashe and gray- 

They’ve already gotten their food and are eating in comfortable silence. 

“Hey, Ashe?” Grayson starts out of nowhere. 

“Hmm?” Ashe looks up from her food. 

“Thanks for the advice you gave me awhile back. Helping me with Emerson!” 

Ashe smiles warmly at him, “Of course. I’m glad you two are making each other happy!”

“I literally adore her.” Grayson sighs out of happiness 

“I mean who wouldn’t, it’s gotta be the Dobrik charm or something” Ashe jokes

Grayson laughs in agreement. “You’ll never know with those two. It’s either puppies and rainbows, or chaos and revenge” 

“You’re not wrong” Ashe nods in agreement 

“I bet they got some type of animal or something”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Especially if it was like a alligator or something reptilian” Ashe laughs

~the idiots~

Ethan gasps getting a vision

“Ethan you okay?” David asks

“They’re onto us. Grayson literally just said ‘I bet they got some type of animal or something’.....” Ethan’s eyes widen

“Oh my god” Emerson face palms

~back with Ashe and Gray~

“They either got the alligator or got an animal they someone has really been wanting.” Ashe jokes. 

“You should try to pull an Eleven and see what theyre doing.” Grayson offers jokingly. 

Ashe shrugs and shakes her head. “Nah, I won’t ruin their surprise.” The two laugh. 

After paying for their meal they leave. 

“Let’s see if we can beat those idiots back to the house.” Ashe says as she hops into the front seat.

Ashe starts driving, and makes it to the house five minutes before the others do. 

“Honey we’re home!” David yells

“Hey” Ashe laughs

“So we got a surprise...” Emerson fiddles her thumbs

“Oh no” Grayson and Ashe respond at the same time

“Eth!” Emerson yells

Ethan walks into the house with an all black cat with green eyes.

“Oh my god. You didn’t” Ashe smiles

“We did! And you get to name her whatever you want!” David smiles vlogging her reaction 

“We stuck with kitty, but we didn’t think it would stay permanent” Ethan laughs handing over the cat

“How old is she?” Grayson smiles

“Only a year old!” Emerson giggles. 

Ashe cradles the kitty in her arm gently and the cat purrs contently. “I think I’m gonna name youuuuu....” She drags out as the others wait in anticipation. “Luna. It means moon in Latin.” She gently scratches the cat as it emits a happy noise. 

“I think she likes it.” David watches as Ashe melts into a softy for the cat. “Well, now she’s officially all yours.”

“Thanks guys. Really, I love her already.” She says, grateful. She hugs everyone. She waits as David turns the camera off and kisses him before he even has a chance to put it down. 

David laughs. 

Emerson rolls her eyes at her best friend and brother before hugging Grayson tightly. 

“IM SO LONELY!” Ethan dramatically yells. 

Everyone laughs fondly at their dramatic friend. 

“You always have Emma.” Emerson winks, arm slung around Grayson.

Ethan cringes

“I’m joking. Definitely joking” Emerson pretends to gag

“Yeah Emerson would never say anything like that on purpose” Ashe laughs playing with her new cat

“I’m tired. Who wants to nap with me” David yawns

“Me” Emerson tiredly rubs her eyes. 

“I could use a nap.” Grayson and Ethan agree at the same time. 

“OKAY TO BED WE GO!” Emerson shouts as she drags all of the boys with her. 

“OKAY ILL JUST BE HERE!” Ashe yells after them as she sits on the floor with Luna. “You’ll get used to the craziness around here.” She says before taking out her phone and instagramming the kitty as it plays with a ball. “i love my life” She captions the video and tags Ethan, Emerson, Grayson, and David. 

Emerson immediately likes the post and comments. “Luna Dobrik-Golbach >>>>>”

“dobrik-golbach??” Ashe replies.

“David and I got you the freaking cat, we get first last name.” Emerson replies back

“What am I then???” Ethan butts in

“Didn’t think of that one did ya, em?” Ashe responds

“Smh” Grayson also adds

Some fans started to comment 

“We love a big family argument.”

“This has to be the best argument on the internet I’ve ever seen”

Ashe just laughs, liking some comments and starts to play with the Cat in front of her. 

“well, you guys got him for me so there for luna golbach. it’s only me because i am a single mom who is just trying to take care of her children.” Ashe responds. 

“@/ashestoashes has big Steve Harrington vibes 😂.” Someone comments and Ashe likes their comment only to realise it’s from Noah Schnapp himself. She suddenly starts quietly freaking out. Luna looks up at her in vague concern. 

Emerson literally yeets herself down the stairs. “ASHES AHHHHHHH!” She screams, waking up the boys that were asleep. “SORRY BUT OMG!” 

Luna looks at the fully awake woman and not so awake men that tumble down the stairs behind her. 

“My son, I-“ Ashe says, oddly calm.

“Oh my god...” Emerson yells

David rubs his eyes

“What’s going on?” Ethan asks

“NOAH SCHNAPP COMMENTED ON ASHES POST” Emerson yells in excitement 

“Oh Noah? That’s cool, he’s our friend” Grayson sleepily smiles

“I know that! And I want to meet him so badly” The two girls say in unison. 

David groans with still tired eyes and curls around Ashe, who is calm despite the situation. “I’m happy for you. Really, I am. But I’m so tired. When I’m more awake I’ll be excited for you. I promise.”

Ashe laughs. “I know you will. Go back upstairs and get some more sleep. You need it.” She kisses the crown of his head before he gets up, kissing her forehead. He then goes back up the stairs and faceplants onto Ashe’s bed. 

-back downstairs- 

“ASHES YOU HAVE TO DM HIM!” Emerson begs. 

“WHY ME?! HE FOLLOWS YOU TOO! I checked!” Ashe points out. 

Emerson’s eyes widen. “OUR SON FOLLOWS US!” She screams before accidentally teleporting to only god knows where and then returning, still screaming.

“Glitch in the system?” Ashe laughs

“Maybe a little.” Emerson shyly responds

Emerson opens her instagram and clicks on the messages. She types in Noah’s Instagram and thinks of many things she could say

“I don’t know what to say, Ashes!” Emerson 

“He’s fourteen, you’re nineteen.. you can do it. It’s not that hard” Ashe laughs. 

“Here I’ll do it!” Ashe makes grabby hands for the phone. 

“Oh now you want to do it.” Emerson rolls her eyes before handing it to her. 

Ashe glares back. “Well, on yours, if I say something stupid, he’ll think it’s you!” She snarks back. 

“Wow...” Emerson gasps. “You really gotta treat me like that. Thought we were friends. THE SUPERIOR SHIP!” She quotes from the many comments they’ve already gotten about their relationship. 

Ashe rolls her eyes before typing out a message. 

Em 🦁: Hi, Noah! I just saw that you followed me and commented on Ashe’s post. So I wanted to say Hi! You don’t have to message back of course. 

She gets a reply almost instantly. 

Noah 😇: OMG HI!!!! 

Ashe smiles at the phone before showing it to Emerson, “See? Here ya go.”

Em 🦁: how’s it going? Also you did an amazing job in Stranger Things this season! I mean you always do though

Noah😇: Thank you so much! I’m doing great. I can’t believe David Dobriks sister is talking to me..

Em🦁: oh my god stop it! I was so nervous to talk to you! Ask Ashe 

Noah😇: really? I guess that means I’m intimidating 😏😂

Em : keep trying, kid 😂

Noah 😇: So, amy big plans for videos?

Noah 😇: *amy 

Noah 😇: * a N y

Noah 😇: finally

Em 🦁: 😂😂😂😂😂 omg MEEEEE

Em 🦁: And nothing official, but we have plenty of outlines for things. So hopefully! 

Noah 😇: HEY MAYBE WE COULD DO ONE TOGETHER?!

Em🦁: YES PLEASE 

Noah😇: YAY! Well I have to get going, interviews 😕

Em🦁: aww okay, have fun!

Noah😇: I will! Bye!

Em🦁: bye!

“HE IS THE MOST PRECIOUS THING EVER” Emerson yelled

“I’m right here” Ashe winced at Emerson’s yelling. 

Ethan gently covers the cat’s ears. “You’re gonna scare her!” He reprimands. 

“Yeah, Em, don’t scare MY cat!” Ashe agrees as Ethan cuddles Luna close. Both Ashe and Em stop to take a picture of the scene. 

“Wow...” Grayson yawns before himself back up the stairs to finish his nap.

“Whatever” Emerson playfully rolls her eyes 

The three listen to Luna’s soft purrs as Emerson lays upside down on the couch, taking funny Snapchat pictures 

Emerson starts to giggle at a filter she put on Ethan

“Oh my god, Ethan. You look so stupid” Emerson wheezed

“Thanks.” Ethan laughs. 

-a little while later- 

“OKAY NOW I CAN BE EXCITED!” David shouts as he runs down the stairs. He leaps over to Ashe, who is laughing at how excited he is. “YOU GOT NOTICED BY NOAH!” He cheers when he finally reaches her. 

Ashe laughs. “Well, Emerson, have been making plans for our eventual collaboration.” 

“Yay! Do you know what you guys are gonna do it?” David asks. 

“Not quote but we’re working on it.” Emerson laughs as he cheers for her as well.

“Luna comeback..” Ethan pouts

“Let her explore the house, kiddo” Ashe giggles

“Alright” Ethan pouts again

“Hold I’ll be back” Emerson laughs

She runs upstairs to see Grayson just waking up. He turns and smiles at Emerson

“Hey bub, could you do your shape shifting thing. Ethan’s lonely since Luna left him” Emerson laughs

“Now I have to entertain him” Grayson groans

“Yup” Emerson pops the p

“What animal” Grayson asks

“A German Shepherd husky mix”

“That’s specific” Grayson laughs and turns into the dog

“YAY!” Emerson giggles picking up Grayson

Through his mind he said “this wasn’t for Ethan was it”

“Nope”

“At least he makes a cute puppy.” Ashe remarks. 

“Thank you.” Grayson responds. 

They watch as Ethan chases his brother around the house. Emerson follows them with a camera, laughing. 

Luna eventually comes back and just climbs onto David and Ashe. 

“I think she’s tired of all of them already.” David laughs. 

“Definitely.”

“I think she just wants to be in her own quiet world” David pets her

“Me and her both” Ashe smiles

Emerson then ends up getting chased by Grayson, giggling

“Don’t trip!” David yelled

“I can’t promise you anything” Emerson yells back as Grayson barks in agreement. 

“They’re gonna fall and break something.” David sighs, just laying back, legs in Ashe’s lap. 

“Yeah, probably.” Ashe sighs, petting Luna still. 

The just roll their eyes as the head crash from the stairs. 

“IM FINE!” Emerson rushes to yell. 

“IM NOT!” Ethan yells after her. 

Ashe rolls her eyes. “WHAT’D YOU DO?!”

“I FELL OVER ETHAN! HE BROKE MY FALL!” 

“SHE BROKE ME!”

Next thing they see is Grayson, still as a dog, prance down. They already could see the smile on his face

“Ethan!” Emerson yells and the two tumble down the stairs

“Ow” Ethan rubs his head

“Em you okay?” Ashe suddenly gets a flash of worry

“Give me a second.” Emerson groans. 

David sighs and facepalms. “They worry me.”

“Yup.” Ashe shakes her head. “HEY GUYS WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR DINNER? I need to know so I can go to the store if I need to.”

Emerson hops back up and jumps over to her brother and best friend. 

“What type of grilled cheeses do we want? I specialise in pizza grilled cheese.” Ashe says. 

Grayson looks in interest. “Pizza grilled cheese?”

“Garlic butter, pizza sauce, any toppings you want.” Ashe shrugs. 

“They’re pretty good!” Emerson compliments. 

Ashe smiles. “Thank you. So I’ll go to the store to get the stuff. What toppings do we want? I’ll different types.”

“Olives” Emerson perked up

“Some pep” Ethan said in his jersey accent 

“That’s it?” Ashe asks

“Yup!” David nodded

“Okay I’ll be back” Ashe smiles grabbing her purse and car keys

Emerson turns on YouTube onto the tv and types in Kian and Jc.

“Oh my goooood Kian is so hot” Emerson teases. 

“Welp, okay, say goodbye to me Dave. I’m leaving.” Grayson starts. “Your sister’s gonna leave me for Kian.” 

“Ignore her. She’s been obsessing over them for years.” David shrugs and rolls his eyes. 

Grayson shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

Emerson turns over to them and smiles lopsidedly. Grayson sighs.

“I love you, bubba” Emerson giggles ruffling Graysons hair

“I love you too” Grayson smiles and kisses Emerson’s cheek

“But you have to accept I love Kian and Tom as well” Emerson giggling laying down in Graysons lap

“Fine” Grayson sighs. 

“Your obsession with other people is insane.” David groans as he lays back. 

“You think my list is crazy? You should hear your girlfriend’s. Add that to her list of children, she just loves everyone.”

David shrugs, “And hates them all the same.” 

Emerson snickers before turning back around. 

Grayson smiles up at her.

Then the tv soon starts to play David’s older vlogs.

“aww baby David” Emerson laughs seeing a younger David

“Ew I look so weird” David laughs

“You always look weird” Ethan jokes

“OHHH BURRRNN” Grayson and Emerson yell

David pouts

“Just kidddiiinngggg” Ethan drags out. 

The four wait for Ashe to walk through the door. Then suddenly a video with the title saying ‘Does David Dobrik have a new lover? Grayson Dolan’s girlfriend is a Dobrik!’

“What’s this?” Ethan asks clicking on it.” 

“What’s up guys, today we have a little tea for you!” The host said

“David Dobrik might have a new lover! I mean look at these clips! Sam Golbachs sister looking lovingly to David’s eyes. Now it could just be what everyone was saying about him and Natalie. We don’t have real proof, but we’re hoping it’s true!” The lady smiles

“Phew! I thought they had some real evidence” David sighs with relief, knowing he wants to keep their relationship on the down low

“And David Dobriks little sister is dating Grayson Dolan! I guess that means Grayson girls can get their tissues and ice cream pints. But look at them! Aren’t they the cutest!” 

“HAH THIS MEANS MORE PEOPLE WILL SWERVE TO MY LANE!” Ethan jumps around

“Or it means they swerve to mine” Emerson Smirks. 

“Hon, they already have. Look at you tag on Tumblr.” Ashe says, throwing Emerson her phone. 

Emerson types on her name into the Tumblr search bar. “OH MY GOSH!” She squeals as she looks through the tag at people who actually really like her. 

Grayson peaks over her shoulder and smiles, laying his head on her. Ashe smiles and snags David’s phone, snapping a picture at the soft couple.

“SEE THAT E! AHAHAH” Emerson stands up and dances obnoxiously 

Ethan playfully rolls his eyes and tosses the girl over his shoulders, walking to the back yard

“Ethan, eth. What are you doing. Ethan? ETHAN” Emerson squeals as she’s thrown into the pool

Ethan sits down laughing in a chair.

David vlogged the entire thing thanking the vlogging gods for great content. 

Ashe immediately runs after them, “WAIT WAIT!” Ethan pauses and grins sheepishly at her. “I need my phone back.” 

“Oh.” Emerson and Ethan say, Ethan walks towards her and Emerson hands her her phone. 

“Okay continue.” Ashe says happily plops back next to David. 

Ethan goes back to running around the room Emerson screaming on his shoulders. 

Grayson rolls his eyes as he watches his girlfriend and brother.

“Oh wait.” Emerson laughs and teleports onto the grass

“Rude! No powers!” Ethan stopped

Emerson laughs 

“Can someone get me a towel!” Emerson yells

Grayson throws her a towel

“Thank you” Emerson wraps it around her body. 

Ashe rolls her eyes and hops off the couch, “I’m gonna go make dinner.” 

“I’ll help.” Grayson offers as he follows her. 

“Can I help?” Emerson pleads. 

“No! You’re not allowed to step foot into my kitchen.” Ashe reprimands. 

David laughs as he vlogs this conversation, knowing that it’s a common occurrence. 

“I WONT SET ANYTHING ON FIRE THIS TIME!” Emerson promises. 

“NO!”

“Hah I bet they’ll let m-“ Ethan gets cut off

“NO” Grayson yells from the kitchen 

“You we’re saying?” Emerson glares at the older twin

David laughs at Ethan’s reaction from being yelled at.

“Do you ever leave that camera” Ethan laughs

“No” the Dobriks day at the same time. 

Ashe rolls her eyes and gets everything she needs to make the grilled cheeses. 

“What do you want me to do?” Grayson asks. 

“Chop some of the veggies please.” 

Grayson nods and gets out a knife and a cutting board. 

“You, E, and David only wanted pepperoni right? And then Emerson wanted olive right?” 

“Sounds about right to me.” Grayson smiles.

Emerson then gets an idea.

“Ethan, grab my hand” Emerson smirks

“Okay?” Ethan grabs her hand

Emerson then teleports to the kitchen and steals a couple of olives without them looking. Ethan grabs a pepperoni and they teleport out of there

“Mission accomplished” Ethan smirks while eating his pepperoni. 

Their food suddenly disappears from their hands and they stare in shock. They hear Grayson and Ashe giggle from he kitchen. 

“I hate them.” Emerson pouts as she lays down next to David who’s on his phone. “Our partners are mean.” 

David laughs and pats her head, “Poor you.”

“Meanie” Emerson laughs

“Dom wants to meet up tomorrow. He said he wants to catch up. I’m thinking he’s just wanting me to give him more money” David laughs

“Or since I’m here he wants to see me. I’ve always been his favorite, and you know it” Emerson laughs

“Not true” 

“Oh it is true my dear brother”

David rolls his eyes, “I doubt it but okay.”

Grayson and Ashe finally leave the kitchen with plates of grilled cheeses. They hand everyone theirs and sit down to eat. After a while of it being quiet, Grayson asks. “So what’s everyone’s plans for tomorrow?” 

“We’re going to meet up with Dom, “catch up”.” Emerson says, with air quotes. 

“I’m meeting up with Sam tomorrow night. Him, me, Colby, Jake, and Corey are going to Griffith Park for a video. I’m probably going to stay the night with Sam too.” Ashe says. 

“Oh, okay.” Everyone nods. 

“I’m gonna have to sleep alone!” David groans, halfway joking.

“I’ll sleep with you!” Ethan jokes

“I’m good.” David laughs

“Sleep with the cat” Ashe giggles

“Okay” David sadly sighs

“What about you two?” Emerson asks the twins

“We have to film for next weeks video. So we’ll be busy all day” Grayson takes a bite of his sandwich 

“OoOoO tell me how that goes” Emerson laughs. 

Grayson nods, “Will do.” 

“Hey, Sammy asked if you wanted to join us tomorrow. I said I’d ask you. If so, then we could have another video done. If not, then I’d have another video done.” Ashe shrugs. 

Emerson considers going. “I might. Can I let let them know tomorrow?”

Ashe nods. “Of course!” 

“If I do, I will be Ryan from Buzzfeed Unsolved.” Emerson says. 

Everyone laughs. 

“WAIT! If you go, then I’ll have to sleep alone!” Grayson frowns. 

“I’m not offering to sleep with you.” Ethan jokes. 

“There ya go, Davey. You can sleep with Gray.” Emerson jokes. 

“Bet.” David and Grayson say in unison before bursting into laughter.

“Rude!” Ethan glares at David

David puts his hands up In defense 

“I feel like Grayson wouldnt take up

Half the bed” David shrugs

“You right” Ethan laughs

“Yeah, I’m nice. I give people space” Grayson said

“What just happened?” Emerson asks Ashe

“To be honest, I don’t know”

“Well, I believe that your boyfriends are leaving for each other.” Ethan jokes. 

“I can’t say I’m surprised.” Ashe remarks. 

“I can’t really say I am either. I’ve expected this for a while now.” Emerson agrees. 

The three laugh as David and Grayson make dramatic love eyes towards each other.

“Yeah have fun with that” Ethan laughed walking to put his plate away

“I need someone’s sweatshirt” Emerson looks around

“It’s like 90 degrees??” Grayson scoffs

“I know but someone around here has to have a sweatshirt” Emerson yelled from the living room

“I have one” David sighs “don’t get it dirty”

“YAY!” Emerson puts it on noticing it’s a little big on her, the way she likes it

“I think it’s time for me to go lay down.” Ethan yawns. “Especially since tomorrow is going to be a long day.” 

Everyone nods in agreement and starts cleaning everything up. Everyone just lays down upstairs. Ethan complains about having the guest room to himself. 

“GOOD NIGHT!” Emerson yells before jumping onto Grayson and hogging his warmth. 

Everyone yells the same back. 

Ashe gets her laptop and a notebook out. 

“What are you going?” David asks, laying his head on her shoulder. 

“I’m doing research on Griffith Park because Sam and Colby probably won’t do a lot so I will.” 

David whines. “Wait till tomorrow. Cuddle me!” 

Ashe laughs. “No I have to get this done.” She says, pushing her glasses up. “It won’t take long. Promise.” 

-em and gray-

“You wanna watch a movie” Emerson mumbled into Graysons neck

“Yeah” Grayson laughs

“Yay!” Emerson smiles and jumps to grab her tv remote

“What are we watching?” Grayson asks laying on top of Emerson

“Tangled” Emerson giggles playing with his hair

“You’re gonna sing, aren’t you?” Grayson asks

“Yeah” Emerson smiles

“Good” Grayson laughs

-eth-

“I’m so lonelllyyyyy. I’m mr lonneeellllyyyy. I have no bodyyyyy fooorrrr my ownnnnn”

-Dave and Ashe-

“Wow, this place is a lot darker than I remember.” Ashe says as she continues to write. 

“Remember? What do you mean?” David asks as he cuddles her. 

“I did research on this place a while back.” 

“Why?”

“Because I’m a psychopath and I like dark things.” 

-em and gray- 

Grayson laughs as Emerson sings along. “Who would you be if you were in this musical?” 

“Either Rapunzel or Flynn. Ashe would be Mother Gothel. She kills it during Mother Knows Best. I could channel my inner child and become the perfect Rapunzel.”

“Why Flynn?” Grayson asks with a laugh

“Well, he’s a funny character. Talks with his hands and moves a lot. That’s pretty much me” Emerson laughs

“Ohhh.” Grayson smiles

-Eth-

“Up where they walk. Up where they run. Up where they stayyyy alll dayyyy in the ssuuuuuuuun”

-Ashe and Dave-

“Yeah I think Em would crap herself be asking through there” David laughs

“But could you imagine how many ghosts she could see! That would be so cool” Ashe laughs

“Wouldn’t that be too much for her?” David asks in concern. 

Ashe shakes her head. “No, i’ll take most of her power so i’ll be the be with it. She’ll have her power just not an overwhelming amount.” 

David shakes his head and sighs. 

Em 🦁: Hey, if there’s ever a production of tangled, we’re trying out. okay? 

Ashe 🐱: bet

-em and gray-

Emerson smiles at the text and turns off her phone. She noticed Grayson fell asleep on top of her so she decided to finish the movie.

-Eth-

“Oh I just cannnttt waiittt to be kiiinnngggggg”

-Ashe and David-

“Do you hear that?” Ashe asks

“No?” David laughs

“Hmm.” Ashe thinks but shakes it off going back to her research 

-Eth-

“Hakuna Matatah. What a wonderful phrase!”

Ashe snickers. “That boy.” 

“What?”

“Do you not hear Ethan??” 

“THATS HIM?”

-ethan-

“IT MEANS NO WORRIES!” 

“FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!” Emerson bursts out. 

“ITS OUR PROBLEM FREE!” Ashe joins. 

“PHILOSOPHY!” Ethan sings back. 

“HAKUNA MATATAH!” The three sing in unison before laughing. 

Grayson groans in his sleep. “Shut up. I wanna sleep.”

Emerson laughs out loud.

Em🦁: are you really that bored?

Eth🤙: yeah..

Em🦁: come here. There’s space

Eth🤙YAY

Ethan barges into Emerson’s room and jumps on the bed

“Ethannn” Grayson groans

“He was lonely, Gray. Plus, this means more warmth and cuddles for me!” Emerson giggles 

Ethan smiles at his twin. 

“Okay, now, finally, GOOD NIGHT!” Ethan shouts. 

“GOOD NIGHT!” David yells. 

“NIGHT KIDDOS!” Ashe yells back. 

Grayson just whines his response as he falls back to sleep. 

Emerson laughs. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowza that took longer than expected but hi here yago. 
> 
> -A.M.


	12. Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter does of some mentions of death, spirits, and other horrors that come with life. so i just wanted to warn you! 
> 
> enjoy
> 
> -A.M. 

-the next mornarooney-

As Ashe makes her usual coffee she hears a loud thud and a groan. Laughing to herself, she realized it’s Ethan

-David-

“THANKS FOR RUINING MY SLEEP ETHAN” David yells as he hears Ethan’s whines and Groans

“Ow... YOU'RE WELCOME”

-Ashe- 

Ashe rolls her eyes and turns on the tv. David and Ethan both run down the stairs and jump onto the couch

“All I wanted was peace and quiet” Ashe sighs

“Too bad” Emerson yells from the top of the stairs. 

Ashe rolls her eyes, “THROW ME A HOODIE! I don’t care who’s!” She yells. 

Emerson throws down one she found in Ashe’s room. “THERE!” 

“Thank youuuu!” 

Emerson finally makes her way down the stairs. 

“So, are you coming tonight?” Ashe asks as she passes Emerson her coffee.

“Sure. But If its too much for me in there I’m leaving all of you” Emerson said with no emotion 

“Gotcha” Ashe laughed

Ashe🐱: Em is coming

Sam💧: yay! Okay!

“Alright, when are you guys leaving today? To meet up with Dom?” Grayson asks. 

“Um, around lunch time.” Emerson says. “When are you guys going to start filming?” 

“After breakfast i think.” Ethan shrugs.

“So like in a couple of minutes” Grayson looks at the time on his phone

“Aww okay” Emerson sighed

Everyone says their goodbyes and Emerson walks to the door

“Have fun guys” Emerson laughs and then kisses Grayson

“We will” Ethan waves hoping into the Uber. 

“I’m gonna go get ready to go and back an overnight bag.” Ashe says as she walk upstairs. 

“Yeah me too.” Emerson follows. 

Ashe is putting her hairbrush up when someone wraps their arms around her from behind. “Nope, you’re not allowed to leave me tonight.” 

“I gotta see my brother tonight.” Ashe laughs and David shakes his head against her. 

“Stop being adorable we gotta go soon.” Emerson says

“Fine” David groans and walks down the stairs with a frown

“I’ll try and cheer him up” Emerson laughs

“Please work your magic” Ashe laughs as Emerson walks out

-the Dobriks-

The two hop into the Tesla and look at each other then to the camera

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” David asks

“Carpool Karaoke?” Emerson’s eyes brighten

“Yes!” David sets up the camera while Emerson plugs in her phone

‘Shake It’ by metro station came on and the two start dancing to the beat.

David starts driving to where they all agreed to meet at and the two just yell the lyrics

“SHAKE SHAKE, SHAKE SHAKE A SHAKE IT” The two dance and sing. 

They finally make it to the restaurant that Dom wanted to meet at. Dom is surprisingly already there and sitting at a table. He looks up and smiles as they walk in. 

“Hey, Dobriks!” He says. 

“Hey, Dom.” They both grin as they sit down. 

“Ashe couldn’t make it?” 

“Video planning.” David shrugs. 

Dom nods. “Right. Congrats on that by the way.” He grins at Emerson.

“Thanks!” Emerson smiles 

“So how's your business been” Emerson laughs

“I don’t know what your talking about” Dom plays dumb but obviously can’t because Dom is a terrible liar

“Very funny.” David laughs. 

Emerson rolls her eyes and grins at Dom, “So, how have you been lately? Haven’t seen you in a while?”

“Well, ya know, doing what I usually do.” He says with a suggestive wink and smirk. He then laughs. “Nah, just been making videos as usual. How about you?” 

Emerson shrugs. “Just finished moving to our house and we’re planning our videos. Just kind of going with the flow, ya know?” 

Dom nods. “So, dating a Dolan huh?” 

Emerson blushes and grows a goofy smile on her face. She looks down to the ground. “Yeah, I am. He’s pretty great.”

David beams at his sister with pride and happiness for her. 

“Which one are you with again?” Dom asks. 

“Grayson.” She grins softly. 

“What about David? Dating little Golbach?” Dom asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

David sighed, debating on whether he should tell him the truth even though he and Ashe agreed to keep it a secret. They were afraid if the fans’ reaction and the harassment they would go through, scared about the reaction Ashe would receive from the fans. 

“No.” David eventually decides and feels the sympathy rolling off of Emerson. He sends his sadness and gratefulness to her. 

Dom nods, “So, she’s dating Colby then?” 

“What?” David asks, confused. 

“I just saw theories that she was dating one or both of the two of you.” Dom shrugs. 

David sighs, he’s seen both of those types of theories. “She’s not dating him either.”

“She dating both of you then?” Dom suggestively asks. 

“No, Dom, she’s not.” David and Emerson roll their eyes. 

Dom shakes his head, “Wow. Both of you spend too much time with those Dolans!” 

David and Emerson burst into laughter. 

-after lunch-

Emerson pulls her car into the parking lot of Griffith Park. Emerson looks at the area in front of her, already feeling something bad. 

“Hey,” Ashe says and puts her hand on Em’s shoulder. “Let me take some of it.”

Emerson shakes her head. “No you don’t have to. It’s okay.” 

“No, this place could be pretty bad. At least let me ease it.” Ashe gives her a stubborn look and Emerson nods. Emerson feels most of the bad feelings away. 

“YOU SAID SOME!” 

“I lied.” Ashe rolls her eyes as they get out of the car. 

Emerson rolls her eyes back. “You’re not gonna give it back are you?”

“Not until we leave, no.” Ashe grins and walks down the path where the boys are. “SAMMY.” Ashe suddenly runs and hugs her brother tightly. 

“ASHES! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” Sam grins, hugging back just as tight.

Emerson tackles Colby and Jake into a group hug “I missed you losers!”

“Ouch. Kind words please” Colby jokes

“Haha no” Emerson laughs

“We ready to do this!” Corey said with a slight shiver

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Emerson smiles. 

Everyone gives each other hugs in greeting and then Colby and Sam get their camera stuff set up. 

“What’s up guys! It’s Sam and Colby!” Colby says, slightly softer than he usually does. 

“That’s the softest one you’ve ever done!” Corey laughs. 

Everyone laughs with them. 

“Anyway, today we are here with my sister Ashe and our friends Corey, Jake, and Emerson!” Sam introduces. 

The four do various things in greeting.

“So today we’re going to Griffith Park. And supposedly there’s many haunted things here.” Colby smiles

“And today, we’re gonna check it out. Of course at nighttime. But right now we’re just gonna take a quick look before night comes” Sam smiles as Emerson jumps on Jakes back, running from the camera

“You guys! Wait!” Colby laughed with Ashe

“I’m keeping him safe... by making him carry me!” Emerson yells back

“She’s lazy” Ashe sighs with a laugh. 

Sam laughs. “Yeah, I know.” 

Jake then takes off running with Emerson. 

“JAKE BE CAREFUL WITH MY BEST FRIEND! EMERSON BE CAREFUL WITH MY SON!” Ashe shouts after them. She just gets laughter in response and she shakes her head. Colby laughs at her. 

Colby takes the camera and starts walking backwards with it. “So, Ashe, how much research have you done on this place?” 

“Uh, probably, too much.” Ashe jokes. 

Colby then trips as films. “I meant to do that.”

“Idiot.” Emerson and Jake joke in unison. 

Corey rolls his eyes. “Don’t make a scene Colby!” He jokingly reprimands. 

“You good?” Sam and Ashe ask him. 

Colby nods as he gets up.

“What the heck is that?” Sam asks walking towards rocks in a circle

“Satanic rituals probably” Ashe shrugs

“What?!” Corey screeched

“I love how you just shrugged it off like it’s nothing” Colby laughs

“It’s like in those horror movies.” Sam said with a fascinated look in his eyes

“Pet cemetery” Jake and Emerson say at the same time as Jake laughs, fixing Emerson on his back. 

Sam gives them all a confused look. 

“In Pet Semetary, there’s a graveyard that brings people and animals back to life if they are buried there. This is pretty much exactly what it looks like.” Ashe explains to her brother. 

Sam nods, making an “oh” look. 

“Wait, Ashe, weren’t we both watching this movie the other day?” Jake asks. Ashe nods. “And we were texting each other about it and you pointed out that the graveyard looks super weird? And-“

“That it was an Indian Burial ground.” The two say in unison, low key freaking out. 

“Oh, no. Oh god.” Corey mutters to himself and starts walking away.

“This is great. Good. Cool” Emerson hides her face in Jakes shoulder

“You sensing anything Corey? Or Emerson, do you see anything?” Sam points the camera to them

“I don’t see anything” Emerson sighs in relief

“I feel weird but not anything bad. Just nerves I guess” Corey looks around

“Alright then let’s head back to the house and wait til night” Colby nods

Everyone else nods. 

When they get back to the house, they set up in front of the couch. 

“Hey, guys. So as you know, tonight we are going to Griffith Park. We’re really just focusing on a haunted bench and a trail. Ashe has probably done better research than I did. I’ll let her go.” Colby explains before gesturing for Ashe to start. 

“Okay, so, on Halloween night in the 70’s two aspiring celebrities were in the park to enjoy some peace and quiet. They wanted to be alone and, well,” She reaches over to cover Jake’s ears. “have some romantic time.” She uncovers Jake’s ears with a laugh. “Later on that night they were both crushed to death by a tree by the bench. Their names were Randy and Nancy and they were only 22 and 20 I believe.”

“That’s literally Jake and I’s age” Colby said with fear.

Jake wiggled his eyebrows as Emerson snorts

“This is spooky time, not goofy time” Sam laughed

“Fine” the two sigh

“So tonight, we’re hiking to that bench. It is said to hear giggling and a male saying ‘leave us alone’” Ashe keeps going

“So we’re going there just to hear some people tell us to leave?” Emerson looks over to Ashe

Colby and Ashe nod “basically”

“Hah, fun.” Corey blankly stares. 

A little while later, they leave the house to make their way back to the park. 

Sam pulls the camera back out sets it up again. “Hey, guys! So we’re back at Griffith Park! We’re about to begin the hike to the bench.”

Emerson groans at the mention of the hike, “I DONT WANNA DO THE HIKE! It’s too long!” 

“I don’t think anyone actually wants to do the hike!” Jake whines. 

“Cooorrrreeeyyy! If I get tired, will you carry me?” Ashe begs. 

“No.” Corey says with a smirk. 

“Rude.” Ashe crosses her arms. “Colby?” She says with puppy eyes.

Colby sighs and looks at Ashe “Fine”

“Thank you!” Ashe smiles

“Ha I still got Jake” Emerson laughs

“Wait where is he?” Sam stopped 

“What!? I leave him out of my sight for five seconds!” Emerson face palms

“Wait I’m over here” Jake giggles

“Get over here” Emerson huffs

“Okay mom” 

“Hey that’s me. Not her” Ashe points out. 

Jake grins and hugs her. He goes to pull away when she pulls him back. “No, I’m cold.” 

Jake laughs and hugs her tighter. 

“Aaaannnyyywaayyy!” Sam says time to start this very, very long hike.” 

They all start the dreaded hike. They climb a long set of stairs. 

“On the bright side, my ass will look great!” Emerson jokes, breathing slightly heavily. 

“That’s probably the only bright side for all of us!” Colby says from behind the camera. He shifts the to Ashe and we see that she’s actually ahead of them. 

“Stop looking at my ass, Cole.” Ashe sasses as if she felt the camera on her. 

Colby snickers and misses the look Emerson gives them. “Ashes, how’s your knee feeling?” 

Ashe groans, “Like shit.”

“I didn’t know it was still giving you problems?” Sam says, concerned for his sister. 

“It’s always giving me problems.” Ashe whines, even if the injury occurred when she was 15. She just continues to limp ahead of them. 

After around half an hour, Ashe looks around and doesn’t see anything that looks like the videos she watched. “Hey, guys, I think we’re going the wrong way?” 

“No!” Sam groans, “Oh, crap!” He says as he looks at the maps.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” Emerson groans “here we can teleport there but you can tell your viewers we walked” Emerson explains 

“Do you even remember where we started” Corey laughs

“No...” 

“Then we walk” Colby started walking, taking his shirt off as he sweats a little bit. 

“Cole, put your shirt on.” Ashe says. 

“Why? Is it too distracting?” Colby smirks. 

Ashe just rolls her eyes before giving Jake a completely done look. Jake gives her a sympathy smile. They, again, miss the look Emerson gives. 

Emerson groaned as Sam grabbed her wrist, dragging her along. 

After walking around for yet another hour, they see a little cliff overlooking the city. They find themselves just sitting on a cliff while talking. Sam sighs and pulls out the camera. 

“So, uh, we got lost again!” He turns the camera and shows everyone giving annoyed look. “Sorry guys.” 

“Not your fault Sammy! None of us have been here before.” Ashe shrugs. 

They sit back in silence before Sam gives a heavy sigh. “It’s sad to think that we’ll be taking the same path they did.” 

“Why did you say that?” Emerson groans, shiver to herself.

“Now I’m scared” Corey groaned

“You weren’t already before though?” Jake gives a questioning look

Emerson texted her group chat with Grayson, Ethan and Ashe

Em🦁: help me. 

Ashe🐱: spirits can only hurt you if you let them love 

Grayson(i forgot his emoji) : Stick with the group babe! Stay safe! I love you! 

Ethan 😂: WHAT GRAYSON SAID! 

Emerson smiles and puts her phone away so she doesn’t drain her battery. “We should start walking again!”

“We should.” Jake says, helping both girls up. 

Emerson and Ashe cling to each other as they start again.

“I think we need to buy a kiddie leash for Jake” Corey said grabbing the back of Jakes shirt

“Dude you’re gonna stretch my shirt” Jake swatted his hand away

Ashe rolls her eyes for the 30th time that night

“AHH WE MADE IT!” Emerson said in excitement and fear

“Woah. It just got cold” Colby shivers

“I saw something walk by, so there’s something here” Ashe nods. 

Emerson nods, “I’m definitely picking something up. It feels-“

“Young, maybe female.” Ashe continues. 

Emerson nods. “Definitely young and female.” 

“Nancy.” The group says in unison.

“Great” Corey squeaks

The group walk up to he bench and slightly gasp

“It’s so sad to think no one removed this, like they just took the bodies and left everything else” Sam sighs

“Yeah. That’s scary too” Colby nods

“I can’t believe it happened on the scariest night of the year.” Emerson shivers

“This whole thing is all types of freaky” Jake said

Ashe looks at the tree and gives a sad smile

“This is all sorts of depressing” Ashe frowns. 

Colby goes to sit down before stopping himself. “It’s almost disrespectful to be near it, let alone sit on it.” 

Corey sighs and rubs face. “This is so weird. Like the feeling and everything.” Ashe rubs his shoulder in comfort. 

“It feels sad but also there’s something I can’t quite place.” Emerson mutters.

“It kind of feels angry” Ashe whispers 

“Angry that we’re here?” Corey and Emerson ask at the same time

“Okay that was freaky” Colby looked at the three of them

“Maybe they just want to be left alone. Great, now that we know, we should leave.” Corey said trying to walk away before Sam grabbed the back of his shirt. 

Corey whips back around to Sam. “Seriously? This thing is angry and you want to stay?” 

“Just wait a little bit longer! Please? Just to see if we can pick anything up?” Sam pleads. “We’re just saying that we have feelings, no one believes those!” 

Corey looks at his friends. “Fine, alright, only for a little bit.” 

Sam gives him and grateful look as everyone starts shivering. 

“Wow, it just got super cold.”

“I hate that” Emerson rubs her arms

“Woah! Did you hear that!?” Colby jumps “it sounded like someone saying ‘leave’” 

“Dude.” Jakes eyes widen

Ashe smiles, somewhat fascinated by this

“Stop smiling! It’s freaky!” Corey shrieks. 

“I’m not smiling at this! I’m smiling at the girl over there!” Ashe points. 

Emerson slowly turns to look behind her, catching the sight of very young woman standing there in the 70's period clothing. The woman waves to Ashe and Emerson before giving the bench a solemn look. 

“Hi, are you Nancy?” Emerson asks in a small voice. 

The girl nods. 

“Okay, I’m Ashe. And this is Emerson.” Ashe kindly says. 

“How can you see me?” The spirit asks. 

“Well, how much do you know about mutants?” Emerson asks. 

Nancy shrugs. “Not that much, just whatever they said on the radio or T.V.”

Ashe nods, “Okay, well, that’s what Emerson and I are.”

“Okay.” 

“Do you want us to leave you guys alone?” Emerson asks. 

“I would prefer that. Not because of any of the others here. The others think you guys are funny.” Nancy gives them a friendly smile before turning grim. “But not everyone who visits here are funny. They can be mean and it may be dangerous.” 

Ashe and Emerson nod, ignoring the pits in their stomachs. “Okay, we’ll leave. Maybe we’ll see you another time?” Emerson bravely offers. 

Nancy smiles and nods before vanishing like a gust of wind. 

“Oh my god.” Sam whispers. “You guys just-“ 

Emerson and Ashe smile proudly. “She was actually really nice.”

“That was insane!” Corey whispers, eyes a little watery due to his terror. 

Colby smiles. “That was kind of fun to watch and listen. Even if we only got one side. It was cool. The way you guys just talked to her.”

Ashe smiles back at him. “It was kind of cool to do?” Ashe laughs. 

Emerson nods. “It really was. I’d do it again! Maybe not tonight, but definitely again!” 

Everyone laughs and Jake lets out a gasp. “Wait, didn’t you guys say we’d leave?” 

“Yeah.” Emerson nods, mood going dark. “Apparently there are bad people who are still alive that come here.” 

Everyone nods and start heading out. A patrol car pulls up to them. Colby tenses and Ashe immediately grabs onto him. “It’s okay. We haven’t done anything wrong. It’s okay to be here right now. He’s probably just making sure we’re okay.” She gives Colby’s hand a squeeze before letting go. Colby nods down at her and smiles gratefully at her. 

“Hey, guys? Everything okay? Just visiting the haunted bench?” The patroller jokes. 

Everyone laughs again and nods. 

“Yeah, just filming a video!” Sam grins. 

“Okay, did you catch anything?” 

“Yeah, a couple of things. Just some of the rustling.” Emerson says, wisely leaving out the part about seeing a full spirit. 

The patroller then goes on to tell them about some of the things he’s heard about and some of the things he’s seen, he even shows pictures. 

When they walk away, the breath a collective sigh of relief. 

Jake shivers. “That was kind of creepy. But he was also really nice.”

“Yeah, up until he showed us a picture of a body!” Corey snaps. 

“Which we aren’t going to show!” Sam rushes to say to the camera. 

Emerson scoffs. “Yeah because we aren’t Logan Paul.” 

Ashe proceeds to choke on her water and tries not to die from laughter. 

Colby snickers and tries to pat Ashe’s back. 

In a much shorter amount of time, they find Colby’s car. 

“Wow, so that took probably half of the time it took to get up there.” Jake says as he buckles up. 

“Probably because we were hellbent on getting out of there.” Emerson snickers. 

Everyone sighs in agreement as Colby practically speeds out of the parking lot. 

They drop Jake and Corey off at their separate homes and head to Colby and Sam’s apartment building. 

“You guys did say you were staying the night with one of us right?” Sam asks. 

“Yeah.” The girls say in unison. 

“Is Kat at your place?” Ashe asks Sam. 

“Yeah, she is.” 

“Okay, then I’m staying with you.” 

Sam laughs, “Okay.” 

“Can I stay with you Colby?” 

Colby nods. “Of course.” 

Everyone bids each other good night. 

Ashe goes into Sam’s apartment and sees that Sam’s bedroom room light is still on. “KATRINA! Honey, I’m home.” 

Katrina laughs as she runs out of the room and hugs Ashe. 

-Colby’s place- 

Emerson lets out a small sigh of relief as she heads into Colby’s guest room and plops down. 

She sends a picture to her group chat with David, Grayson, Ethan, and Ashe. 

Emerson: I lived bitch

Ashe: *loved an image and laughed at a message* 

David: YAY! You two at Sam and Colby’s? 

Emerson: yup and ashe is probably sleeping with kat 

Ashe texts a pic of herself and Kat with tired smiles. 

Ashe: shhh. don’t tell sam

Emerson laughs before turning her phone off and charging it. She falls asleep thinking about the crazy night she just had. She thinks back to Nancy and their talk. Emerson hopes that she can go back there one day and maybe help Nancy find her peace. Maybe help other spirits find their peace as well.


	13. It's Almost Halloween

The next morning, Ashe groans awake and is confused as to where she is. The memories of yesterday come flooding back to her when she hears Katrina’s light snoring next to her. Ashe reaches for her phone and sees that it’s only 0730. She drags herself out of bed, heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair. She then goes to the kitchen and starts making coffee for everyone. As she is waiting for it to be done. Emerson bursts through the door. 

“No wonder you and Colby get along so well!” Emerson yells in lieu of greeting. “Neither of you ever actually sleep!” 

“Yeah, well, Sam and Kat do sleep and not everyone wakes up early like this.” 

“Oh, right, right.” Emerson just pauses as everything Ashe said registrars. “Wait, Sam and Kat? How have I never noticed this?” 

Ashe gives her an “it’s too early for this crap” glare and hands her some coffee. 

Around an hour later, Sam and Kat make their way into the kitchen and smile at the girls. “Morning, sis. Morning, Emmy.” Sam yawns. 

“Morning Sammy. Morning Kat.” The girls chorus in unison. 

“I’m so hungry.” Sam whines and Kat laughs at him, ruffling his hair. 

“Do you want me to make breakfast or do we want to go out to eat?” Ashe asks, “Oh, by the way, Ethan said he can go pick up our car by the way.” She says to Emerson, who nods in response. 

“How about we go out to eat and invite them along? They can take us to the car?” Emerson offers. When Ashe nods and she takes her phone back out to message their group chat. 

Emerson: Hey guys. Do you want to meet up at the IHOP right by Griffith Park? And then one of you take us to the car park to pick our car up?

Grayson: Yeah, of course! See you guys soon 

Emerson puts her phone up realizing she has nothing to wear. But before she could say anything, Colby shoves a Xplr shirt into her hands.

“Thanks Colby” Emerson smiles and walks to the bathroom 

“Here ya go Ashe” Sam hands her a hoodie, knowing she’s probably freezing anyway

“Thank you, Sammy” Ashe puts on the hoodie and notices Colby looking at her. 

“Yes, Cole?” Ashe smirks in his direction. 

Colby shakes his head with a smile on his face. “Nothing, Ashes, nothing.” 

Emerson looks between the two teasing friends, unable to shake the weird vibe she’s been getting from them. She tries to just look past it for now. “Anyway, Ashe, wanna text Jake and Corey to ask them to come?” 

“YES MY SONS!” Ashe cheers and whips her phone out. 

While Ashe is distracted, Emerson snags Colby and pulls him aside.

“What’s up with you and Ashe” Emerson crosses her arms

Colby nervously scoffs “w-what do you mean”

“Oh you know what I mean. I see the heart eyes and slight glances you give her. This isn’t 7th grade Colby!” Emerson slightly giggles

“It’s that obvious” Colby groans. 

“It’s hilariously obvious, Colbs.” Emerson laughs fondly before she gives him a serious look. “But, I’m going to tell you two things that very few people know. One is that she really liked you when we visited before. But, two, is that she’s with my brother.” She quickly added the second one before Colby could get too hopeful. 

“So, basically, i’m too late?” Colby sighs to himself. 

Emerson thinks for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t really think they’re going to last too long because they both want someone else. But, when they break up. Give her some time to get her head straight.” 

Colby nods and gives Emerson a grateful hug. 

They go back to the kitchen. 

“So, Jake is coming with Tara but Corey doesn’t want to come because we kept him out too late already.” Ashe informs with a smirk.

“Well we should getting ready to head out before they get here” Sam smiles walking to his room to change

Ashe and Emerson were left in the living room by themselves 

“So what did you and Colby talk about” Ashe smirks 

“Oh nothing. Just the usual” Emerson lies

“Em, I can hear you heart rate” Ashe laughs

“I-i don’t quite understand what you’re saying”

“Whatever you say, b-b-billy” Ashe winks. 

Ashe loops her arm through Emerson’s, “So, you finally get to see Grayson after a whole day of not seeing him! How do you feel?” She dramatically giggles. 

“I just hope he hasn’t changed too much, ya know?” Emerson plays along. 

“You guys are so that lowkey clingy couple that can’t be apart and if you are, then it’s like you’ve been apart for like a month.” 

“Too true, way too true. I don’t really understand it myself. It’s like we’re best friends but there’s so much more to it.” Emerson gushes with a fond look. 

“You sound like a soulmate AU from TUMBLR or something.”

“I really do, don’t I” Emerson blushes with a laugh 

“Yes, you really do” Ashe laughs again

“I guess it’s just because when we talked while the both of us were at college, it was just weird. Yknow?” 

“I definitely get what you mean” Ashe slightly sighs

Emerson takes note on the small action and then moves on, deciding to change the conversation.

“SAM HURRY UP, I'M HUNGRY AND I'M STARVING TO THINK ASHE AND I SHOULD LEAVE ON OUR OWN” Emerson yells. 

“FINE! BUT CALM DOWN!” Sam yells back. 

“You two sound more like siblings than we do!” Ashe points out, astonished. 

Emerson throws an arm around her, “That’s because of you, you have introduced us and now we are youtube’s favourite sibling duo.”

“I’m telling David you said that.”

“No wait!” 

“You’re gonna break his heart” Ashe pretends to wipe a fake tear

“I- oh no. He’s gonna hit me with his nerf guns now.” Emerson face palms

“Yup.” Ashe said popping the ‘p’. 

“Alright, alright. Let’s go girls.” Sam says as he, Colby, and Katrina finally meet up with them. 

Everyone jumps into Colby’s car with hungry stomachs. Colby and Ashe in the front with Emerson, Sam, and Katrina in the back. 

“Ready?” Colby asks everyone. 

“Reddie.” Ashe and Emerson say while whipping a “fake” tear.

Sam rolls his eyes and gets on his phone

“Hey don’t disrespect Reddie!” Emerson and Ashe yell at the same time

Sams eyes widen, a little scared

“That’s what I thought” Ashe smirks

-at ihop-

Everyone walks in and see’s the twins, Jake and Tara.

“Grayson!” Emerson giggles running up to him and hugging him

“Like I said, clingy” Ashe snorts. 

Emerson laughs as Grayson spins her around. An older couple sitting next to them in the waiting area coos. 

“Awe, have they been separated for a while?” One of them ask. 

“Nope.” Colby says. 

“Only for a day.” Ashe supplies 

The other laughs. “I remember when we were like that.” 

“Now, we can’t stand each other.” They joke and laugh. 

Ashe and Colby laugh with them. 

Emerson and Grayson hug, oblivious to the conversation. Ethan comes over to Ashe. 

“Never separate them again I swear.” He groans as he hugs Ashe, Ashe laughs hugs him back.

“What’d he do” Ashe asks laughing 

“All he’d do is basically whine. ‘When is Em coming back’ ‘I hope demons didnt hurt her’ ‘is she okay’” Ethan groans

Ashe just laughs harder as they all sit down

“Do how was the trip” Grayson asks as the laughing calms down

“It was actually kind of fun” Emerson responds

“Wow, I never thought that would come out of your mouth”

Ashe and Ethan day at the same time

“Oh shut up” 

“We got lost like three times though, Sammy didn’t know where he was going” Ashe nudged her brother. 

“Hey! Don’t blame everything on me!” Sam huffs. 

Katrina laughs at her boyfriend and his sister. 

“Anyway, I actually talked to one of the kindest spirits I’ve ever interacted with.” Emerson gushes. 

Ashe smiles, “We should visit Nancy soon.” 

“We should.” Emerson agrees.

“Nancy?” The Twins say at the same time

“Yeah, she’s the woman who died on Halloween with her boyfriend. She’s really sweet though” Ashe smiles

“OOoOOoo that’s spooky.” Ethan laughs

“She really only spoke to us because she said it was dangerous” Emerson gave a small smile. 

“She was super sweet. One of the few nice ones there. We got lucky.” Ashe says. 

Emerson nods, “Really lucky. We could’ve ended up with a demon of some sort.” 

Everyone shivers at the thought.

“But I think we would’ve been able to handle it” Emerson smiles at Ashe

“Definitely” Ashe winks

“Team Asherson!” Jake laughs

“Always.” The two girls say in unison. 

“Screw all of our other ships.” Emerson says. “We out rank all of them.”

“Ouch????” Grayson questions

“At least we got Grethan.” Ethan laughs

Everyone’s eyes dart to the twins

“EW NOT LIKE THAT. BROTHERLY LOVE” The two say. 

“Yeah, we know kiddos.” Ashe pats their shoulders. 

“Dolan, party of nine?” The hostess calls. The group gets up and follows their waitress to their table.

The waitress puts down the menus and smiles.

“I’m Sarah and I’ll be your server today. Is there anything I can get you to drink?” Sarah smiles 

(I- pun intended I guess ~M)

“Just water” Ashe said as everyone nods in agreement.

“Alrighty, ill go get that while I got get your waters. If you need anything just call for me” Sarah said and then looks a Colby and winks

Ashe shifts in her seat a bit as Ethan and Emerson look at each other. 

Ethan leans over and whispers in Emerson’s ear, “What’s up with them?” 

Emerson shrugs, “Colby really likes her and Ashe likes him but doesn’t know it yet.”. 

“Ohhh” Ethan nods and leans back into his seat

“That was weird” Colby said uncomfortably

“I guess she thinks you’re cute” Kay shrugs

“I know another person who thinks you’re cute” Emerson’s eyes widen at what she just said

Ashe kicks Emerson’s leg under the table

“Ow”

Grayson looks over at her in concern and Emerson just shakes her head in “i’ll tell you later.” way.

Sarah walks over with their drinks. “Ready to order?”

Everyone nods. 

“I’ll take two pancakes please with a side of peanut butter.” Ashe say. 

“Okay, how about you cutie.” Sarah says turning to Colby. 

Colby freezes for a moment and then uncomfortably says, “I’ll take the ham and cheese omelet.” He looks over to Ashe afterwards. 

“Okayyy.” 

“Hey, you’re making my friend really uncomfortable. Can you stop?” Ashe snaps.

Emerson stifles a laugh

“I’m just being nice” Sarah gives a fake smile

“Maybe a little too nice” Ethan pops up and eyebrow

“Whatever. What else would you like” Sarah asks rolling her eyes

Ashe’s blood slowly starts to boil

“Two pancakes with a side of loose your attitude”

Everyone watched Ashe and Emerson throw clap backs left and right.

Sarah scoffs and goes to give their orders. 

“Thanks guys.” Colby smiles at the two, sheepishly. 

“Of course, Colbean!” Emerson brings out the first nickname she used for him. 

Ashe crosses her arms. “I should report her to her manager.” 

“No, Ashes-“ Colby starts. 

“No, Colby, she’s not allowed flirt with customers especially if it makes them uncomfortable.” 

Colby just shakes his head, knowing better than to argue with her.

Grayson nudges Emerson’s shoulder “I think I get it now”

“Yup” Emerson nods

“Anyway how is my wonderful cat” Ashe asks the twins

“Well she nearly ripped David and Ethan’s face off” Grayson points out

“I wouldn’t be surprised” Ashe laughs

“And she kept hiding under your bed”

“Aww poor Luna” Colby frowns. 

“How have I not met your cat yet?” Jake asks. 

“Because you’re you Jake.” Ashe and Tara say. 

Emerson snickers at Jake’s scandalised look. “Wow, love you guys too.” 

“If it makes you feel better, we haven’t met her either.” Sam laughs referring to himself, Colby, and Katrina. 

“If Em’s okay with it, just come over today or something?” Ashe offers.

“Why would I not be okay with it. I love you guys! Minus Ethan” Emerson winks

“Ouch?” Ethan squeaks

“I’m kidding” Emerson hugs Ethan with a laugh

“Okay then it’s set, come over after we get Em’s Jeep” Ashe laughs. 

“Alrighty!” Everyone agrees. 

After breakfast and reporting their waitress, they walk out to their respective cars. The girls hope in with the twins to get Emerson’s car. 

“Wow, you guys were here at like midnight.” Grayson says as he looks around when they get to the car.

“If someone touched my Jeep, I’ll haunt them when I’m dead” Emerson growls

Ashe and Ethan laugh as Grayson stares at Emerson with slight shock

Emerson bolts out of Ethan’s Jeep and checks out her car to make sure no one touched it.

Emerson sags in relief, “My car, my beautiful car, is safe from everyone!” 

The twins and Ashe laugh at their best friend. 

“Okay, now let’s try to beat everyone to our house!” Emerson suggests to Ashe.

“Gotcha” Ashe winks hoping into the passengers side

Emerson turns the key and puts the car in gear

“This isn’t NASCAR!” Ashe screams as Emerson hits the gas peddle 

Ashe tried finding a break but can’t find it “EMERSON SLOW DOWN”

“Sorry! I got carried away”

Ashe gets a call from Ethan

“YOU GUYS JUST DUSTED US” Ethan said laughing/crying 

“Em this isn’t a drag race!” Graysons laugh is heard. 

“THIS MAY BE FUNNY FOR YOU BUT IF WE CRASH I WILL ACTUALLY DIE!” Ashe screams. “I hate you, I hate you.” She continues to repeat.

Emerson starts laughing even harder. “No you don’t.”

“I do! I really do. If I die tell Sam I love him and tell my kids the same!” Ashe says before hanging up.

Emerson laughs and slows down making it to their house. Ashe is surprised the cops didn’t come after them

“Luna I’m home!” Ashe said getting queasy 

The twins walk in closely behind them and sit on the couch with Emerson. 

Luna excitedly darts out of Ashe’s room and leaps into Ashe’s arms. “My child! I’m home.” 

Emerson laughs as she watches her best friend and cat cuddle each other. 

Sam, Colby, Katrina, Jake, and Tara the walk into the home. 

“Luna, these are your uncles and your aunts.” Ashe says, putting the cat down.

“It’s not like she understands you” Emerson laughs

“She does. I’m her mother!” 

Sam snorts and comes up to pet Luna.

“Wow she’s really soft” Kat smiles. 

“I know. Ashe takes great care of her.” Emerson laughs. 

David takes this moment to walk out Ashe’s room with yawn. “Editing takes so long.” He whines and buries himself in between Ashe and Emerson. 

Colby shifts on his feet while Emerson runs a hand through her brother’s hair. 

David looks up and sees the group that came in. “Oh, hey, guys.” 

“Hey, Dave.” Sam laughs.

“Hey” Colby says quietly and looks at Emerson

Emerson just gives a small smile and puts David’s hat back on. The twins look at each other, Grayson smelling the slight jealousy Colby has.

“Well what’s the plan for the day?” David smiles, not knowing what’s going on

“Shouldn’t he be able to sense the emotions in the room?” Ethan whispers to Grayson

“Not if Ashe is blocking it..” Grayson said looking at Ashe

“Uh just hanging out, if that’s okay?” Jake smiles

“Absolutely!” David laughs. 

“Oh, Sam, I saw the Griffith Park video!” David says. “It was great. I can’t believe you guys got lost as many times as you did.” 

“Neither can I!” Sam snickers. 

David turns to Ashe, obviously bothered by something. “Hey, I think we need to talk.” 

Ashe nods and gets up, heading to her room. 

Once the two are gone, Emerson groans and buries her face into her hands. 

“What’s wrong Emmy?” Sam asks.

“This whole situation is a living nightmare. I feel like this is high school” Emerson groans

Sam chuckles and sits next to her

“I’m sure everyone will figure it out”. 

A few moments later, Ashe and David walk back into the room. Both smiling lightly. Colby and Emerson look at Ashe in concern before she just smiles at them. Emerson turns her concern to David, who gives her a small nod. 

Ashe taps into a telepathy power and sends a thought over to Emerson, “We’re okay. He found out Natalie liked him and realised how much he liked her.”

“Okay, that’s great!” Emerson thinks in relief. “Are you guys still friends? Are you okay?”

“I’m happy for him. Yes, we’re still friends.” 

“Oh, good it won’t be awkward.” Emerson responds and both girls laugh out loud. Jake jumps. 

“Yo, that was so creepy.” He laughs at himself.

“Well I’m gonna our on a movie.” Emerson smiles going to pick out a DVD 

“What movie? We’ve got Narnia, IT, Spider-Man HOCO annnnnnd others to choose from” Emerson smiles handing out packs of dvd cases

“Why is there so many Corey Haim movies” Kat laughs

Ashe and David’s eyes widen “oh no.”

“Ahh! Yes we should watch a Corey Haim movie

“No Emerson!” The Twins, Ashe and David say at the same time. 

“Why can’t we just watch The Oursiders? I think we’d all like that one.” Ashe offers. 

Emerson lets out an excited squeal. “Okay, okay!” She jumps over to their dvd collection and finds the movie. 

“I love this movie a little too much.” Emerson gushes. 

“I felt that.” Ashe laughs, covering herself and Emerson with a blanket.

“Soda deserves more recognition” Emerson sighs

“He really does! Same with Steve” Ashe giggles

“Aren’t you in love with Dallas, Em?” David asks

“Yes...” Emerson giggles “what about you Ashe?”

“You know me Em, I’m in love with everyone. The whole cast are my kids.” Ashe jokes. 

Emerson snickers, “Even though you’re like half their age?” 

“Yes. Hey, you’re in love with all of them.” 

“Touché.” Emerson laughs. 

Grayson tries to muffle his laughter, he looks over at his girlfriend and gives her a wide smile. One she happily returns. 

“So wait, why are you guys so obsessed with this movie?” Colby asks

“The Outsiders is art. The book and movie were amazing” Emerson explains without taking her eyes off the screen

Colby laughs and just nods, watching the movie.

——-

The movie ended in Ethan asleep on the floor, Colby on his phone, Emerson and Ashe crying, Grayson handing the tissues and Kat, Sam and David filming this entire thing. 

Grayson leans over wraps his girlfriend up in a hug. Emerson looks up at him with thankful smile. 

“I need a hug.” Ashe groans and Colby immediately grabs onto her without thinking. 

Sam and Emerson wiggle their eyebrows at each other before Ashe and Colby playfully slap them. 

“I’m so cold.” Ashe whines when Colby goes to pull away and she yanks him back. 

Sam rolls his eyes, “When aren’t you?” 

Grayson laughs as Emerson buries herself into his side.

“Oh I forgot! Grayson, how’s your Halloween decorating going?” Ashe smiles

“Great!” Grayson said, Ethan groans a the name Halloween 

“We still have to get some more decorations, I want to be able to be the scariest house on the block.” Emerson giggles and then yawns. 

“It’s only 2 in the afternoon. Halloween express is open.” Ashe suggests. 

“Yeah, it’s just down the road?” Colby agrees. 

“You wanna go?” Ashe asks everybody.

The twins pile into Emerson’s jeep with the girls. Emerson sets up the camera. 

“Okay, so, hey guys! It’s Em!” 

“And Ashe.” 

“AND US!” Grayson and Ethan yell from the back. 

Emerson rolls her eyes fondly. “Anyway, we’re going to Halloween Express because we need more Halloween Decorations.” 

“Even though we still have a month until Halloween.” Ethan groans.

“Shut up Ethan!” Ashe, Emerson and Grayson say at the same time

Ethan puts his hands up in surrender.

“So I guess you could call this a Halloween hall?” Emerson giggles

“Definitely” Ashe smiles

On the drive there, Ashe and Emerson started playing Right Here by Chase Atlantic.

“Chase Atlantic is severely underrated.” 

“They’re amazing and should be treated as such.” Emerson says in agreement. 

Ashe turns it up a little bit. “Comment if you agree.” She jokes. 

“I think if you turn it up any louder, they won’t be able to hear anything.” Grayson says. 

Emerson shrugs, “Oh well. I love this song.”

Emerson then starts turning it up a little bit louder, jokingly. 

“I think my ears are bleeding” Ethan jokes

They all laugh pulling up at a red light. 

“So I think this also might become a karaoke” Ashe laughs as Dancing Queen turns on

Everyone’s eyes widen, “David?!?”

And right on cue, David pulls up right next to them with Sam, Kat, and Colby. 

Ashe rolls down her window and motions for David to do the same. When he finally gets what she’s trying to do, David does so. 

Emerson turns up the volume with a wide grin. 

“YESSS.” David screams excitedly as everyone in both cars laugh.

Emerson takes the camera and films David screaming the lyrics.

Finally, they make it to the store after screaming the rest of dancing queen.

“So I don’t want them kicking us out for filming so I’m gonna be discreet” Ashe laughs. 

“Or, well, try to.” Emerson snickers. 

Ashe laughs and positions herself away from workers, she she finds herself in the middle of the group. She looks at one of the jumping spiders. 

“Hey, Sammy! Remember when we used to prank Allison and Ben with those!” 

Sam laughs at the memory. “Yeah, I do.”

“At least you guys have good memories with those. They’re part of the reason that I have a phobia of spiders.” Emerson says. 

“I believe you mean that David is the reason you have a phobia?”

“Yeah...” Emerson glares at her older brother

“Hey it was dads idea!” David smiles

“I’m sure you wouldn’t do it to Toby” Emerson glares

“No. He’s my favorite, I could never do that to him” David teases

Emerson gasps

“OoOOoOoOo” Ashe, Colby, and Ethan say at the same time. 

“I think you’ve done it, Dave. I think you’ve officially broken her.” Ethan laughs at Emerson’s look of utter betrayal. 

Emerson shakes her head and whips her fake tears, “This is it, this is what betrayal feels like. 

“Get used to it, Emmy. There isn’t enough of David to go around for every sibling.” David motions to himself

“Fine then I don’t regret saying that Sam and I are more of YouTube’s favorite siblings” Emerson shrugs and looks at Sam

David gasps as Ethan whistled at the ‘awkward’ moment

“Before this breaks out into a loud verbal fight, I say we make this trip go by fast before they close” Ashe pops into the argument with Graysons nod of agreement. 

Grayson hooks his arm through Ashe’s. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’re a mom and son on a mission.” 

“Which is be the best house in the whole world!” Ashe and Grayson say dramatically. 

“If anyone could do it, it’s them!” Emerson laughs. 

Sam snickers as they skip off towards the blow up aisle.

“How about this?” David asks pointing at hello kitty in a witches costume.

“Oh I’m so terrified! Gray save me!” Em laughs pretending to hide behind Grayson 

Grayson and Ashe roll their eyes at the two Dobriks 

“This is serious business! So be serious!” Grayson straightens out “oh who am I kidding it’s David and Emerson Dobrik.”

Ashe and Sam burst out laughing. 

“Anyway,” Colby starts as the laughter dies down. “How spooky do you guys want this to be?” 

“Well, I want gory and realistic but I doubt that Emerson agrees. She wants something a bit more ‘traditional’.” Ashe says. 

Emerson shrugs. “I’m down for whatever really.”

“Yeah Em isn’t that boring” Gray jokes

Em scoffs and shoves her boyfriend playfully as he laughs 

“What about this” Ethan pulls out a bunch of cob webs. 

“Looks good to me!” Emerson and Ashe say unison. 

Sam stares at them for a moment. “Dude... I thought you and Ben were twins not you and Emerson.” 

“You didn’t know Sammy? I’m their secret triplet.” Emerson jokes.

Grayson laughs, “Oh dear, someone to fight over the best twins on youtube.” 

“No fight needed, we already one.” Ashe jokes.

The twins look at each other and then look at the girls

“Ha no. Not a chance” Ethan crosses his arms and raises his eyebrow

“Wanna bet” Ashe glows her eyes discreetly 

“Okay yeah you’re scary sorry” Ethan backs down. 

Ashe giggles before skipping off to the costumes. 

“I can’t tell if your sister is just scary or if she’s actually insane.” Grayson says. 

“Both.” Emerson and Sam shrug. Emerson then follows after Ashe.

-after much shopping-

“Alright! So we got supplies but we still haven’t gotten our perfect costumes set up yet” Ashe smiles at the camera, walking to Emerson’s Jeep

“I’m tired now and my feet hurt” Ethan groans

“Awww poor E-tee-wee-tee” Grayson and Emerson say at the same time

Ethan groans at his old childhood nickname. 

“I forgot she knew about that” Ethan opens the trunk for Ashe. 

“Thanks kid.” Ashe mutters as she dumps a cart full of decor in the trunk. 

“Never forget. Or I can constantly give you a reminder.” Emerson laughs.

“Hey Ashes, once we head back to your place I think we’re gonna go home. It is getting late” Sam gives a small smile

Ashe smiles and nods getting into the Jeep. 

“Don’t worry when we get home, I’m gonna pass out.” Ashe jokes as she leans out of the window. 

“No she won’t.” The twins, David, and Emerson call from wherever they are. 

Sam chuckles. “Get some sleep sis.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” 

Emerson turns to David, “Are we like that?” 

“No you’re worse.” Ethan jokes.

“Well at least I have voice control and don’t cut people off” Emerson looks at The Twins, referring to their YouTube videos

“Yeah but we don’t have ADHD like you” Ethan laughs (tbh I most likely have ADHD but idk 🤷♀️)

“Fair.” Emerson shrugs before beginning the drive home. 

Ashe puts her phone in and starts playing Billie Eilish.

“Omg play bored” Emerson begs

Ashe presses bored and the two start singing along. 

“I’m not afraid anymore. What makes you sure?” Emerson sings. 

“You’re all I need? Forget about it!” Ashe sings with. 

“Alright, we’ll all patiently wait for the official youtube cover.” Grayson jokes.

The two look at each other. 

“That would be awesome!” Ashe squeals

“Gray you can teach me how to play piano right?” Emerson begs

“Yeah!” Grayson smiles. 

(i forgot to send this) 

Ashe gives an excited gasp. “GRAY! We gotta do piano covers together!”

Grayson gets an excited look in his eyes, “WE’D BE AN ICONIC MUSICAL DUO!”

“YES!” They shout. 

“Em and I could sing over you guys!” Ethan joins in. 

Emerson grins too as Grayson and Ashe give wide eyes.

“YouTube is about to see the Dolan Twins expressing their musical talents.” Ashe smiles

“That is very true” the twins nod

-they finally make it home and everyone goes home minus the twins-

Grayson and Ashe sit in the kitchen thinking of something to make that’s dairy free for drama queen Ethan. As the two discuss something for dinner, Ethan and Emerson are in the living room screaming at each other while playing Minecraft 

“Would you two calm down!” Ashe yells rubbing her temples “it was a bad idea having those two meet” she mumbles to Grayson

“Agreed. Although I’m glad they get along so well” Grayson smiles

“MINECRAFT TAKES TIME TO PERFECT AND ETHAN IS RUINING IT” 

“HEY I HAVENT PLAYED THIS GAME IN YEARS”

“Yeah because you joined the trashy Fortnite clan” Emerson shook her head

Ethan gasps in betrayal. 

Ashe looks towards Grayson, “I think they act more like siblings than you and Ethan do.” 

Grayson snorts, “Ha, probably.” 

-e and em- 

“HOW DARE YOU?!” Ethan shouts. 

“I SAID WHAT I SAID! AND I MEANT IT!” Emerson immediately yells back. 

-gray and ashe-

“Think we could sneak out and go out to eat? Leave them to fend for themselves?” Ashe offers.

“Honestly... yeah. Just take Ems powers for a bit” Grayson shrugs

Ashe smirks and takes some of Emerson’s teleportation without letting her feel it.

“Where to Mr. Dolan” Ashe pulls out her arm

“Wherever you please Ms. Golbach” Grayson loops his arm with her as she laughs.

The two disappear and leave the two obnoxious teens alone.

Back with the previously mentioned obnoxious teens, Ethan and Emerson have finally started playing their games somewhat amicably. 

“Okay, I think I’ve gotten back into the hang of it.” Ethan says. 

Emerson nods, “Yeah, I think you have.”

-gray and ashe-

“Why this place?” Grayson asks as he looks around. 

“Colby brought me here and they had good salsa.” Ashe grins as they sit. 

-em and e-

“I’m gonna go see what Gray is making and get some water. I’ll be right back” Ethan gets up

“Yo Gray whats cookin-“ Ethan noticed the two amazing cooks weren’t in the kitchen 

“Gray? Ashes?” Ethan looks in the dining room that no one actually uses

“Emerson! Can you come here please!” Ethan calls in complete confusion 

“I’m coming mom!” Emerson snorts. 

“Nope, but our mother and the love your life have gone missing.” Ethan says, trying not to panic too hard. 

Emerson just sits with a confused look for a moment. “What?” 

“Our mother, Ashe Golbach, and my brother slash the love you life, Grayson Dolan, are not in the kitchen.” 

Emerson runs into the kitchen.

“Ashe?! You two better not be playing! Grayson?!” Emerson yells looking around the house with Ethan hot on her trail

“They’re missing?! What if they were kidnapped?!” Ethan exclaims looking at a worried Luna as well. 

“Okay let’s see. Who would be crazy enough to kidnap 1. A teenage boy who literally works out everyday and 2. Someone who could and would kill someone in two seconds?!” Emerson looks at Ethan

“I don’t know! But they aren’t here are they?!” Ethan said throwing his hands up. 

“Wait, E, we are in the world where technology exists!” 

“Yeah and?” Ethan asks, wandering how that’s relevant in their current situation. 

Emerson gives an incredulous looks before adding, “And, we can just text them. Or call them.”

“I’m calling Gray” Ethan pulls out his phone

“I’ll call Ashe” Emerson clicks her contact 

“If he doesn’t pick up I swear”

-with Ashes and Gray-

Grayson giggles as their phones ring in unison. 

“Uhoh, I think they noticed.” Ashe giggles. 

Grayson shakes his head as he takes his phone out and picks it up. “Hey, E! What’s up?”

“WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!”

“Ashes and I are at a little Mexican joint. We just got here!”

Ashe rolls her eyes and picks up her phone. “Child.”

“ASHES WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!” Emerson screeches. 

“We’re at a little Mexican joint I’ll send it to you. We haven’t ordered yet.” 

“I can’t believe- You know what? Nevermind I can, we’ll see you soon. Bye.” Emerson sighs as she hangs up.

“Those jerks went to go get Mexican food without us” Ethan pouts

Emerson takes a picture of them being sad and posted it to Snapchat saying “ashes and gray ditched us for Mexican food😔”

She then posts it and looks at Ethan who is putting a sweatshirt on.

“Ready to go?” Emerson asks

“Yup!” Ethan smiles and grabs her hand so they can teleport. 

Emerson then marches up to their table as they laugh when they see her. 

“Hey babe!” “Hey kiddo!” 

Em pouts. “Nope, I’m mad at both of you.” She flops down across from Grayson and yanks Ethan down next to her.

Ethan and Emerson both give the two the silent treatment 

“Are you two gonna talk or?” Ashe asks flicking through the menu

Ethan glares at his twin and best friend. 

Grayson just grins at his loving girlfriend and brother. 

Ashe drinks her water and eating her crisps. 

“Good evening guys, what do you want to drink?” The waiter greets when he sees Emerson and Ethan. 

“Water.” Emerson and Ethan order. 

“Okay, are you guys ready to order?”. 

-after everyone orders and gets their food-

Ethan and Emerson enjoy their meal in piece, being petty at the two in front of them

“Do you think they’re gonna be mad at us forever?” Grayson whispers to Ashe

“No. We’ll get them to talk” Ashe smiles

Emerson and Ethan shake their heads no. 

Ashe starts smirking, “So, Em, what would you say if I told that I got the opportunity to meet Cameron Monaghan?” 

Emerson finally makes eye contact with her.

“Oh E, I was thinking of getting Nicki Minaj tickets. Only if you wanna go though” Ashe also looks at Ethan

Ethan looks up quickly and nods his head

“I’m sorry what was that?” Ashe questions. 

“I-uh-I-“ Ethan nervously stutters. 

“OKAY OKAY! You broke us!”Emerson snaps. “Happy now?” 

Ashe grins and continues eating. 

Grayson bites his lip to keep from laughing.

Emerson looks at Grayson and jokingly glares at him

“What?” Grayson gives a small grin

“You two scared the crap out of both of us. Therefore I’m still mad. You can’t leave unannounced like that” Emerson huffs while Ethan nods in agreement. 

“Em, honey, sweetie, I leave unannounced all of the time. You’re used to it by now.” Ashe says. 

Emerson meets Ashe’s gaze with wide eyes. “I don’t like it Ashes! You always worry me when you do it.”

Ashe takes her hand. “I’m sorry, Em. I’ll try to start to send a text when I leave.”

“Good. Because if I get a call from the cops saying your dead. I’m gonna go haywire on you when you show up to the house as a ghost” Emerson giggles “that goes for you too, Bailey” 

Grayson groans at his middle name

Ethan laughs at his brother

“Ethan don’t make me pull your middle name too” Ashe sternly stares. 

Ethan’s smile falls, though his eyes still shine with mirth. “Yes, mom.” 

Emerson then breaks her serious stare and starts laughing. “Wow. We’re a great quartet.”

“New Phantastic Foursome?” Ashe laughs, thinking back to the days of Dan and Phil. Emerson and Ashe then burst into giggles. 

-after dinner-

“Alright, Gray and i should head home” Ethan smiles hugging Ashe

“Yeah it’s getting a little late. But I was thinking we could go to the beach tomorrow? Just the four of us?” Ashe smiles

“Yeah!” The Twins smile

“Wait here Ashe. I’ll take them home.” Emerson smiles. 

“Okay, kid- and they’ve gone.” Ashe sighs before seating on the pavement with her phone. 

Emerson pops up less than a minute later. “Okay, ready to go?” 

“Yup!” She says and grabs Emerson’s hand. They then see themselves in their living room, Luna running up to them.

Ashe smiles and picks up her loving cat “hello my child! Did you miss me?” 

Luna purrs in response, rubbing her head against Ashes chin. Emerson smiles and rubs the cats back, but gets a hiss in response.

“Yup okay I hate cats and she hates me.” Emerson glares at the cat. 

Emerson swears Luna glares back before her face softens when she hears Ashe giggle. “Your cat is scary.” 

“That’s how I know she’s my daughter.” Luna happily snuggles against her mother. “Now, Luna, be nice to your other mother.”

Luna glances at Emerson before reaching a paw out. Emerson hesitates before reaching towards her. Luna then smacks her hand and Emerson yanks back in shock. 

Ashe then tries to hold back a laugh as Emerson gapes.

“S-she, she just smacked me!” Emerson holds her hand to her chest

Ashe then bursts out laughing

“Listen here cat, I brought you here and I can kick you right back out” Emerson glares at the cat and flashes her white eyes as if she were to send a spirit after her. 

Ashe raises an eyebrow. “The hell you will.” She says as she flashes her own eyes. 

Emerson turns her glare to Ashe and they have a quick stare off before they both burst into laughter. 

Emerson lets out a yawn, “I’m off the bed. Good night, Rich.” Emerson grins to Ashe. “Good night, demon.” She growls to Luna. 

“Good night, dear.” Ashe says they walk up their rooms.

Emerson then quickly hops onto her group chat with the twins, David and Ashe

Em: David, Ethan or Grayson. I would like to propose someone please get me a dog. Or a fish. I will take either or. 

Gray: can’t get you a dog, love. I’m allergic :(

Dave: same here, you know that

Ashe: *cough* me too

Eth: :(((( I want a puppy too. 

Ashe: e, kiddo, you ARE our puppy. well you and david 

Gray: you two just don’t give us allergy attacks

Ashe: yeah, just panic attacks 

Em: This coming from the two of you? yall know what you two did tonight?!

David: do i wanna know???

Eth: no 😤

Em: they ditched us and gave E and I a panic attack :(

David: I’m not surprised 

Gray: I’ll get a goldfish for you both. How about that?

Em: as long as I get to name it after Todd

Ashe: why??? 

David: it’s Emerson. I wouldn’t question it

Ashe: you right. 

Em: Am I the only one that thinks it feels weird to sleep alone right now??? like i’ve had the twins with me for a while now so it feels weird now. 

Ashe: yea it does

Gray: You two live together????? you know that right???

Em: Yeah but Ashe is too cold 

Ashe: wOw 

David: She really is though

Em: SeE??

Ashe: really feelin the love here guys thanks 

Em: no problem. 

David: :)

Eth: start making your body temp go up and maybe you won’t have this problem 

Gray: I-

Ashe: you know what

Em: she’s so cold I don’t even know if she’s actually dead or not.

Gray: conspiracy theory; ashe is a demon sent to kill us

Ashe: no conspiracy about that, just the truth

Emerson: e, gray can i move in with you guys now? im scared. 

David: I’m scared and I’m not even in that house right now

Eth: Grayson, can you check my closet. I don’t know if she’s in there or not

Gray: Ethan, you’re a big boy. Do it yourself

Ashe: wow I really am scary aren’t I. 

Em: yes 

Gray: yes 

Ethan: yes 

David: yes 

Ashe: aww! guys!! thank you!!!

Em: ...yeah...okay...i should’ve expected this

Eth: yeah I don’t think I’m gonna be able to go to bed.

Em: Same here. Gray is there any space in your bed

Gray: *attached image* nope all full

Em: jerk

Ashe: *hearts an image*

Ashe: *hearts a message*

Ashe: emmy, please get in bed with me im FREEZING 

Emerson: you’re a DEMON 

Emerson: ...

Emerson: ya know what? now that i think about it, luna finally makes sense 

Ashe: say anything bad about my daughter and i will drag you down to the underworld 

Emerson: i’m gonna tell sam you’re being mean to me. 

Ashe: be my guest

Em: BE

Eth: OUR

David: GUEST

Gray: oh god. Look what you’ve done Em

Ashe: c’est la fete

Emerson: ...

David: ...

Ethan: ...

Grayson: ... 

Emerson: WHAT 

Ashe: it’s be our guest 

Ashe: in french 

Ashe: the movie’s native language

David: I forgot you spoke a million different languages 

Emerson: half of the time she probably curses me out in different languages 

Eth: id believe it

Em: HEY

Gray: PFFFF

Ashe: i do. sometimes you pick up on it. most of the time you don’t though 

Ethan: HAHAHA

Ashe: i do it to you too

Ethan: WOW 

Emerson: HA

David: and me :(

Gray: not me :)

Em: Gray, stop playing the innocent young suck up

Gray: I AM NOT

Eth: but you are????

Ashe: you are 

Em: see???

Grayson: wow,,, betrayed by my brother, girlfriend, and my mom 

Grayson: Ethan, shut up. I can hear you laughing from here

David: wait Grayson actually is the youngest one here isn’t he

Ashe: you just caught that??

Em: yes. He’s very stupid.

David: ouch

Gray: ):

Ashe: *laughed at “He’s very stupid”* 

David: I don’t like this groupchat anymore. I wanna leave 

Em: stop being dramatic brother

David: I can be dramatic if I want

Gray: but that’s Ethan’s job

Eth: yeah that is my job!

Eth: wait!

Eth: WHAT

Em: PFFFFFF

Ashe: em, calm down. She’s literally wheezing 

Gray: use my inhaler :/

Em: I’m good. I’m fine

Ashe: i have one in my bathroom if you need it 

Gray: i think i left my extra one in your room 

Em: Okay! Okay! we get it, neither of you can breath without assistance 

Ashe: well do you need one or not?

Em: NO

David: alright well I’m going to bed. Goodnight losers

Em: I hope you dream about your flame thrower, Dave

David: will do :)

Ashe: oh god

Grayson: okay guys, im gonna go pass out too 

Ethan: yea me too

Ashe: good night children of mine. don’t let james charles haunt your dreams 

Gray: I- 

Ashe: emerson you sound like you’re dying 

Ethan: THATS ENOUGH GOOD NIGHT

Em: Goodnight bubba! Night e-tee-wee-tee :)

Eth: ughhhhhhhhhhhh

Gray: she’s never gonna let that down, E. Anyway, goodnight, Love. Goodnight ashes

Ashe: guten abend mein kinders 

Gray: i hate this chat

Ethan: same

-in em and ashes messages- 

Emerson: you’re not going to sleep are you? 

Ashe: nein

Em: well have a good binging of whatever it is you watch at 4 am.

Ashe: Gotham :) Addams Family :)

Em: OH WAIT MAKE ROOM.

Ashe: nein

Emerson: pleeeeeaaasseeeee

Ashe: ugh fine get in here 

Ashe hears an excited noise coming from Emerson’s room and then running noises. Emerson bursts through Ashe’s bedroom door and promtly yeets herself onto Ashe’s bed. 

“Better?” Ashe asks. 

Emerson grins down at her. 

“Anyway, what do we wanna watch?” Ashe asks.

“Haunted Mansion?” Emerson smirks

“Of course you foolish mortal!” 

“Not so mortal.” Emerson laughs

“True.” Ashe nearly forgets

They both giggle before starting their childhood favourite and one of the many things they first bonded over.


End file.
